Take My Breath Away
by Stormzzz
Summary: Ste works his way through flight school and gains a placement in the countries top flight academy's. There he bumps into Brendan and clashes immediately with him only later to discover the handsome Irish man is his flight instructor. Stendan AU. Rated M. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

This fic has simularities to the movie Top Gun. I have a thing about Stendan AU atm.  
Again, this fic is technically a one shot, I am separating it for ease of editing. xx

Stendan. AU. Rated M. Warning: Some scenes of angst.

Ste works his way through flight school and gains a placement in the countries top flight academy's.  
There he bumps into Brendan and clashes immediately with him only later to discover the handsome Irish man is his flight instructor.

* * *

Take My Breath Away.

Part 1

It almost deafens the roar of the engine, as it leaves a tremor through the sky. Ste sits astride his firey red motorbike dressed in snug fit jeans and white t shirt that clung to his small body. Short leather jacket and shades bouncing back the strong rays of sun off mirrored frames. Noise rattling through his bones; his bronzed glowing skin ripples with the vibrations. The jet almost smooth on its travel guided across the clouds and left a sonic boom in its wake. Reflected in his shades the aircraft flew past at top speeds through the sky. Curling clouds of white then grey smoke appeared after a hot orange glow shot heat from the engine and faintly painted the skyline, it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Ste gazed up and removed his sunglasses, eyes closed, the hot sunshine beat down on his face and soaked heat through his pores. It was his first day at the flight academy having just gained his wings. A bright sparkle stung his vision and brought the young man's head back down again, looking into the distance he saw a large congregation of buildings. This had been his destination all along, but the hum of the aircraft had compelled Ste to stop and watch its flight path. Picking up his hodal and swingng it on his back he left his bike at an angle and made his way over.

The first day nerves greased his body with a whirl of anxiety as Ste pushed open the glass doors. First scanning the reception area, there was a big presence within the room. It wasn't long before he spotted a friendly one though; Ste smiled walking a short distance seeing his co pilot stood chatting to one of the other cadets. He threw down his bag and tapped him on the shoulder. Tony spun around and grinned at his friend hugging tightly around him. Tony 'Hutch' Hutchingson had been a firm presence in Ste's life for as long as he could remember.

They'd met in their teens and the friendship blossomed and remained throughout high school and then at flight school they'd both gained a place in the countries top flight academy. As this was a first meeting the cadets were fowarded into and within the claustraphobic confinds of the reception area. The staff faffing around trying to delegate a whole array of new faces around a place that was alien to them. Ste and the others all got the chance to look around and see who else had aquired the grade. Whispers and glances by the others in the room were like a infection amongst the cadets. None of the instructors had arrived yet and the room was filled with banter and introductions. Ste stuck close to his friend as they waited.

"I know you"

A skinny stuck up man made himself known to Ste, standing behind him he'd spoken into his ear coaxing him to turn his head around surprised by the sudden voice. Faced with a smug looking man, a little taller than him, light coloured hair. He held his hand out in greeting. John Paul 'Princess' McQueen. Ste had heard of him too, known as a cocky shit through whispered rumours he'd recoiled slightly but took his hand nevertheless.

"Princess and McQueen? Can you be both?" Ste chuckled a little flicking his eyes up at Tony who just raised his brow backing off slightly.

"I might have used the word once or twice inappropriatley and it stuck. Every little sod in the place calls me it now. So go ahead and get it out of your system" John Paul rolled his eyes but Ste gloated over the oportunity.

 _"Princess"_ Ste suppressed a giggle trying to keep his face straight, he swallowed hard and nodded gracefullly despite "It suits ya"

"Laugh it up, it will be me having the last one when I reach the highest score during our time here" The man moved on quickly "Heard a lot about you, apparently one of the best in flight school, you and your co pilot" Tony stilled before huffing out a short rasp.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Ste replied "Who's your co pilot, might know em too"

"That would be me" A cute looking younger man stepped forward big grin plastered on his face "Craig 'Ozzie' Osbourne."

Ste nodded "Like the singer?"

"Yeah, no relation. Nice to meet you" Craig glanced at an unamused John Paul and the smile dropped a little. "He get's narky about his call sign, ignore him" Craig smirks as his friend knocks into his side slightly warning him to quieten down.

"Nice to meet you" Ste smiles at Craig, he shakes his hand.

"Yeah well, pleasentries over, you met the instructors yet?" John Paul asked planting himself on the edge of a table. "I heard one of them's a right psycho - by all accounts"

"Really?" Ste is intrieged. None of the instructors were anything to speak about at his last place. "No I ain't heard owt about them. Who cares as long as they get us through this? Looking forward to getting up there" Ste admitted looking back at the man.

"This is Tony" Ste introdues him to Craig.

"The Hutch?" Craig shrilled in honour shaking Tony's hand "Heard about you, one of the best"

"He is the best" Ste jumped in to correct Craig. Tony placed a softened hand on Ste's shoulder.

"Hey up, you lot coming to the party tonight?" A young man with an American accent interupted the group.

"This is Doug 'soggy biscuit' Carter" John Paul introduced gripping a tight elbow around his neck and pulling his head into his chest. They obviously knew each other well.

"Soggy biscuit?" Ste puzzed "Interesting call sign you have there"

Doug sighed heavy, the amount of times he'd told this story. "I once ruined someones tea with a digestive. I'd seen these buiscuts laid on the table. You know what it's like – temptation and that. As I hadn't eaten I was peckish and you can't not dunk a biscuit can ya? So I did but then I heard him coming back and misjudged the amount of time it was in the brew and..."

Ste leaned forward intrieged "And?"

"Well it went and fell in his tea didn't it! The man was not happy after that and that's how I got the nickname" The room had errupted into laughter at the expence of poor Doug. Ste stood statue lip pursed.

"Oh I heard about that" John Paul nodded smug, Ste was already irritated by him.

"You hear a lot don't ya?" Ste interjected annoyed. Tony calmed the situation informing them the instructors wouldn't be introduced until the next day and that there was news of a party that night they were all invited too. Ste lightened then, at least he could let his hair down before they got back up in the air again.

They were ushered through quickly and taken to their rooms that doubled a small appartment. Tony shared with Ste and stepped into a seperate bedroom leaving Ste to the other one. His freshly pressed uniform was a smokey gey, silver buttons that had a high shine. Various badges of achievement sewn into the material showed Ste's success gained over the years, he was good at what he did and acknowledged for it.

"You'll have to stop staring at it" Tony proudly leaned against the door frame and smiled at Ste. Dressed head to toe in his white uniform. "The party tonight says we gotta be dressed white uniform for the occassion"

"Well ya look fit mate" Ste grinned "I guess I'll get it on then, don't forget ya hat"

"I won't. They seem a nice bunch don't they?" Tony replied straightening his tie in the mirror. Ste watched his friend grab hold of a framed photo Ste had placed on the side, it was the both of them together at flight school, the aircraft they'd flown together in the background.

"I guess so, that John Paul is a bit stuck up mind. I think we will clash" He replied fetching his other uniform out. Ste sat on the bed and pulled on the ironed feel trousers did a little jump and zipped them up. He heavied himself against the mattress again and held the crisp white shirt in his hands.

"As long as we make the grade Ste. I have a wife and kids to think about, this is important to me." Tony spoke with a smile looking at the picture, he placed it back down again and moved to sit down in the chair oposite sliding his forearms to rest on his knees. "There can't be any scew ups here Ste, I know we had fun at flight school and that but this – it's different."

Ste pushed up off the bed "I know. And we did have fun there, but I promise no screwing around this time. I was younger back then don't forget. An you know how much this means to me too – I won't let ya down. We will pass this, get our honours. Then it's anything we want then, go anywhere in the world, be anything." Ste had a big grin on his face intoxicating his friend to share it.

"You decided what you'll do at the end of it?" Tony inquired sitting back into the chair more relaxed.

"Flight Instructor." Ste was confident as he spoke "Think it's what I wanna do. We pass and the world is our oyster. How is Diane doing? With you being so far away?"

"It's...well it's hard for her I guess. I do try and see them but this job we have, keeps me away from home to often." Tony sighs as he thinks.

Ste buttons up his shirt and gathers his jacket around himself fastening it and enhansing his body perfectly. "Listen, this is gonna work out – you'll see. Be able to find something nearer to home yeah?"

"Love how positive you are Ste, you're a good friend, dunno what I'd do without ya"

"Soppy sod, come on let's go see if there's any fit pilots at this party for me ey?" Ste's brows dance leaving Tony to shake his head and grapple his arm around Ste's neck.

"Not on my watch matey! Flying is all you're keeping that mind on – so no wandering eyes ya hear?!"

"Promise and cross me heart – I will just look and not touch" Ste swears with a wink as they leave the apartment.

* * *

Ste's uniform held snug to his body, crisp white and iron pressed he looked every bit handsome in it. He was also a little nervy walking into the large ballroom set with a stage, dance floor and seating area around the room. Cap held securely under his arm he walked tall over to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

Tony caught his attention and asked Ste to get him a beer too, settling his cap on the side, Ste's arms held loose on the bar, eyes chancing a look around the room littered with a sea of white uniforms. The bartender gained his attention soon after and placed the drinks down on the bar for Ste. Gripping them in his hands he'd turned harshly not really concious of his surroundings. There was no way of avoidance as he smacked straight into another man behind him. Ste hitched a breath faltering backwards off his solid chest, the beer spilled over the other man's uniform soaking him all down his front. Ste hovers agasp at his mistake.

"Jesus, can ye not look where ye are going huh?! Look at the state of me butter fingers!" The older man spoke angered, gesturing his hands down over the dripping liquid, his eyes surveyed the damage to his uniform with disgust. Ste widened his mouth and quickly turned placing the glass bottles on the bar looking frantically for a cloth or napkin. His keen eye notices a tee towel draped over the barman and makes a dash for it. Ste spun around and dabbed the cloth over the man's uniform trying to dry it off. It didnt help one iota and in fact just spred it wider over the sponge like material. The white was replaced with a dirty orange.

"Shit, I am sorry!" Ste's breathing becomes ragged as he apologises.

Ste was pushed back with a sudden hand to his shoulder, it jolted him enough to intake a sharp breath. "What the hell are ye doing?!" The man in front grunts unamused, eyes wild on Ste.

"I were only trying to help!" Ste replied looking up at the man still rubbing his hands on the material and huffing loudly. "No need to take it so seriously, it's just some beer" Ste began to feel slightly irritated now, he has tried to placate him afterall.

"Only some beer?! Are ye thick or something?" The man booms and now people are starting to notice the ruccus. He grunts mighty pissed off and finally glanced up at Ste. Mouth opened ready to give a piece of his mind again; even though Ste thinks the gob shite has said enough. Instead his eyes widened and voice lost the will to be spilled.

The moment had passed for Ste to be nice once the man stood gawping in front of him hadn't given him a chance to be heard out. Screw the niceties.

"Don't ya be dissin me! Who do ya think ya are ey?! I said I were sorry right, it were an accident. Perhaps ya should back off a little in future, you were practically my twin a moment ago!" Ste seethed into the taller man's face, eyes trailing over the moustashe resting on his upper lip and the scattering of stubble on his chin. Ste rode his eyes up and looked into his blue eyes and stilled. His heartbeat raced a mile an hour at his ribcage.

"Have ye quite finished?" The man asked rocking on his heels placing them a lot closer than either of them wanted. " _Someone_ oughta teach ye some manners boy"

"And _someone_ should teach you to respect personal space and how not to invade it" Ste shoved the man backwards and huffed away towards the bathroom. He didn't look up at the colosal amount of eyes that were fixed upon him, his hand hit the door that hard as it swung back hitting the wall of the room.

Another man walked up to the soaked through officer and watched the younger lad storm off.  
"Brendan" He greeted and pondered his friends face. "Always one for the entertainment around here. Who's he then?"

"Walker, ain't ye got somewhere else to be right now?" His eyes bore into the back of Ste as he walked away, the way his hips swayed and cotton creased against his backside wriggle. Brendan felt his own scrutinity though and it had him turning to his side and leering at his friend.

Simon ever the laid back demeaneour threw a peanut into his mouth and chewed "Nope, I see your charm is still offensive there Brendan. What did ya do this time?" Simon grinned wide a perfect set of teeth. He was annoyingly good looking.

"Take a wild guess! I am covered in his drinks, the stupid idiot soaked me didn't he?" Brendan exsasperated, barking out a laugh.

"He looked cute in that uniform though didn't he?" Simon could read Brendan like a book, he was very his type.

"Ye what? I wasn't looking" Brendan scoffed pushing Simon out of the way with two stiff fingers in his collarbone he ventured into the bathroom too.

Ste was splashing his face with water in an attempt to cool down, hotness creeping through his cheeks he was red with anger. The large mirror that spanned the entire room revealing the man from earlier in it had his face gnarled. Brendan stopped keeping Ste's gaze and folded his arms tightly, eyes now on his shoes instead. "Ye owe me a new uniform"

"You owe me an apology" Ste countered raising his eyebrows into the mirror. "An if I don't get one I'll..."

"You'll what?" Brendan edged the corner of his mouth up, arms loosening he gestured his hand towards Ste. "Ye threatening me boy?"

"Stop calling me boy! I'm a man!"

"All man? Are ye sure?" Brendan stepped closer, too close for Ste's liking and trailed his eyes over the young boy in front of him. "Cause ye moan like an adolecent"

"I'm more man than you'll ever be" Ste counters

"I just bet ye are" Brendan lets out a satisfactory sigh "What's your name, rank?"

Ste flushed gulping the lump down that constricted his throat "I am...erm..."

"Ye forgot your name?" Brendan mocked, angling his head to one side, he found Ste's embarrassment endeering. _"Oops"_

"I ain't forgot, it's Ste. An I'm a pilot"

"Very funny. You're telling me they let ye fly a plane?" Brendan smirked seeing Ste's face warp anger in the split of a second. The opportunity to have fun suddenly arising.

"Eurgh, you are obnoctious!" Ste spoke offended and moved to leave, Brendan side stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way"

"You're fiesty, I like that." Brendan closed their gap, face to face his hand griped over Ste's name badge. Ste's eyes trailed down to watch then back up again meeting a striking blue gaze _"Steven_ Hay."

Ste nodded silently eyes still caught in the ocean blue that was his undoing. "I prefer Ste. Are you Irish?" Had to be, it wrecked through his viens like a sweet purr, thick and heavy northern accent.

"Perseptive too. Yeah I'm from Dublin, ye?"

"Manchester" Ste mutters "An just so you know, I am a damn good pilot"

Brendan pursed his lips, captured Ste's eyes a last time before edging back and over to the sink. "Ye ruined my best outfit"

"You whine a lot you know that?" he was getting bored now, Ste decided to leave shifting his head to gaze momentairily over Brendan's trousers that screamed covering that perfect backside.

"Had a good look Steven?" Brendan flicked his eyes up in the mirror watching Ste shrug like he wasn't bothered he caught hiim perving. "Don't ye wanna know my name then?" Brendan added holding himself on his palms.

Ste glanced back "Not particularly, no." Ste replied immediately gaining the upper hand and last word.

Brendan mapped a perfect grin across his face, he wasn't sure anyone had ever dared to speak to him this way before, the young boy suddenly became a challenge he'd like to take on.

Ste swung the door open with a flick of his wrist, storming out into the packed room, the congregation stared like they'd been waiting for him to exit the bathroom. Tony was stood at the bar neck stretched obviously looking for Ste. Relief showering over him Tony met Ste in the middle and Tony passed him his hat. "Here. Where you been?"

"Thanks" Ste replied placing his hat under his arm. "I've just had the misfortune of meeting this... _officer_ of some sort. I spilt our drinks over him" Ste felt exsausted, he's only arrived a few short hours earlier, this had to be some sort of record for him. Over in the corner of the room were the cadets he'd met earlier, John Paul, Doug a few others all turning to grin at him. Obviously amused by the show, Ste blew out a long sigh.

"What? Why?" Tony's brows raised surprised.

"Cause I had this epithany, thought, yeah – I'll throw me drinks over the first officer I see" Ste rolled his eyes feeling altogether tetchy. "It was an accident! I apologised and basically he was a _complete arse_ over it"

"Not satisfied enough with drowning me in beer, I'm an arse too now?" Ste closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, there was just no getting rid of this annoying man.

"Are you stalking me? There's laws over that kind of behaviour" Ste's arms folded locked across his chest in defence. Tony who was lost in the odd moment stopped to watch Ste and indeed the stranger who seemed to overly rile Ste up more than he'd ever witnessed before, he stood watching the facade intrieged and held back.

Brendan moved to stand in Ste's space pushing a card slowly into his top pocket and holding his eyes captive. "The address of the dry cleaners my uniform will be sent to. Only seems right ye pay, doesn't it?" Brendan leaned down close to Ste creating a new palpable tention around them. Ste's eyes darted to his open mouth, filtered through his mile long lashes at the older man.

"Yeah, course" Ste's voice simpered. Inhaling his scent was driving his sences into overdrive. Brendan's smell acted like a damn pheromone. Ste boiled in his clothes.

"Good" Brendan nodded, full set of teeth on show. He looked up at Tony as he passed by leaving the party. Tony was taken aback for a moment before he spoke to Ste again.

"Okay, who was he?" His curiousity getting the better of him held over both of Ste's shoulders.

"That was who I split the beers over " Ste exhaled deeply debating the likelyhood of a cold shower.

"He likes you" Tony disclosed certain of his words, he began walking away but stilled with Ste's noisy denial.

"What ya mean? No he doesn't" Ste shook his head eyes darting anywhere but at Tony, he looked guilty.

" _Oh god_ " Tony exsaperated returning and pointing at Ste.

"What?"

"You _fancy_ him"

"Give over!" There was no way he fancied that rude, conceited man. "I don't fancy _that_ "

"Who are ya tryin to convince? Me or the floor?" Tony lightened "Yes you do, the damn lights almost blew the charge you both emited!" Tony shook his head "Listen, don't you get caught up in that, remember what we are here for. This is it, we complete this and we're home free. You know I have a family to support" Tony reminded Ste again.

"Toneh! I am just paying for the man's dry cleaning! I will never, ever see him again in my life okay?" Ste's hand rested on his friends shoulder, comforting smile spreading across his face. Ste was more than confident for the both of them.

* * *

The next day they'd all gathered in one of the hangers outside in their grey flight uniform. Sitting at desks Ste figeted with his sunglasses that hid tired eyes behind them. He never could sleep well in a new place upon first arriving and he'd tossed and turned all night. So Ste was a lot quieter than everyone else right now, and his eyes heavy closed and flew up with the sound of footsteps behind him. He muffles a yawn behind a tightly closed fist when another officer walks around to the front of them.

It's the accent he reconises at first, and his body sinks lower into the chair he's sat in, knows Tony is looking right at him and it's not helping the situation. Ste tries to keep inconspicuous leaving his shades on.

Brendan rounds the sea of desks in the hanger and walks to the front. Clean uniform on, the material stretches over his crotch straining to keep a hold of him inside them. He perches on the desk and leaves nothing to the imagination. Brendan looks around at all the bright faces looking back at him and then he notices Ste. His breath catches quietly; he never thought he'd see him again especially in these curcumstances. His head angled, eyes piercing in Ste's direction he willed him to look up at him.

The lad is slouched down in his chair further trying to hide himself within the seat and make himself invisible. Wearing mirrored shades they shaddowed his eyes from the handsome officer he was relieved. Ste tried to look uninterested in the meeting and after the night Brendan has had, he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Heavy night was it?" Brendan looks directly at Ste but doesn't know his eyes are closed. Instead he thinks he's being ignored. "I'm sorry, are we disturbing ye?"

Tony nudges Ste hard on the arm jolting the young man to sit up straight and flick his head at him. _"Hey"_ Ste whispers _"What was that for?"_

"Eyes front!" Tony speaks through his gritted teeth and stiffles an awkward laugh at Brendan.

 _"Oh"_ Ste flicks his eyes up and drains of colour, his fingers awkwardly scoop off his shades placing them down on his desk, a tirade of sniggers fill the space around Ste and that would be the time for the ground to open up for him.

"Oh!?" Brendan widened his mouth, head nodding slowly "Ye decided to join us Steven?"

"Ste, and I apologise. I had a late...a late night" Ste sat up again and cleared his throat, eyes double taking Tony who was literatly giving him the evils. Ste shrugged helpless to undo his mistake.

"I will be your flight instructor for the remainder of your time here. I expect nothing short of perfection from all of ye up there. This is the real world people, no piss poor excuse of a flight school here. No, here ye are amoung some of the best pilots in the country." Brendan continued "Put in the effort required and when ye leave here ye too will all be among the greatest pilots in the world. Screw around and you're out on your ear. Do I make myself clear?" Brendan rounded everyones faces.

"Douglas, I trust ye won't be making a brew anytime soon" Brendan pointed two closed fingers up at Doug leaving him to shield his embarrassment. The flight instructor inhaled a long breath before his eyes finally settled on Ste. They kept each others gaze until another officer broke their connection.

"Full flight gear please. Go find your jets and buckle up. First lesson in fifteen minutes" Simon held his hands on his hips and watched all the cadets leave together, in particular Ste who kept glancing back at Brendan. His lips formed a tight thin smile settling next to Brendan.

"Don't go there Brendan" He warned cauciously knowing precicely what his friend was like.

Brendan stood up allowing his balls to breathe easier "I don't know what ye mean Simon. We got jets to pilot" Brendan walked away stifly leaving his friend to roll his eyes.

"Hey, are ya crazy?" Ste felt his motion sudenly halt as a hand gripped against his arm. He turned to see John Paul and Doug both stood together.

"What?"

"That there is Brendan 'Tasheman' Brady. He's like, the best flight instructor here! Don't mess with him Ste" John Paul warned incredulous.

 _"Tasheman?_ Ha, might have known. Well, he's met his match, gonna wipe that hair off his face when I capture him up there." Ste sounds boastful and optomistic, a feeling John Paul doesn't share.

"No one captures him, he's never been caught. Even I couldn't – and that's really saying something" John Paul slaps Ste hard on the shoulder as he passes.

* * *

"Are you ready back there?" Ste grinned hearing his friend talk methodically though their pre flight checks. He must have tested out the flight gear three times already and Ste was getting impatient. He clocked Brendan walking across the field with Walker to their single pilot jets. They'd both changed in to their full flight gear. He wanted this challenge, he was ready. "Come on Tone! I _want_ tasheman"

"Think we established that last night Ste. However we have more pressing issues, like getting off the ground"

"I didn't mean that way! This flight test, we gotta engage them to score points. The more point we get the better chance we have of getting top score" Ste checked over his dials on the dash as he started up the engine. "Mask on Tony, everything checks out - stop being so fussy"

"You'll thank me one day for being 'fussy' as you put it, Is your chute button okay?"

"Tone, you've asked that already!" Ste turned to his side and saw the light flicker on. "Yep, all sorted okay, Good to go?"

"Yeah" Tony fastened his mask against his face distorting his voice slightly like he was speaking through a radio. " Good to go Ste"

The jet jolted forward as he swung around and steadied the vehicle onto the runway, the wheels slowed their motion and when they were level Ste pushed down the lever and gained speed enough the plane juddered. At speed he shot past Brendan who was ready to fly himself, Ste cocky in his attitude saluted him on the way past pulling back on the thruster they asended quickly into the sky.

Clouds became whispy white trails of thin cotton wool in view, flying high above Ste used his skills to navigate through them, the supersonic boom they left in their wake would be heard for miles around the valleys below. He'd done this countless times and it didn't change the fact Ste was always awed by the sights up here. There had been times they'd climbed high enough to see the darkness of space before swan diving back down to earth in a barrel roll.

The flight offered them a sight hum through their bodies. Tony continued to keep a loose eye on the radar for any other movement through the sky and at first it seemed they were the only two up there.

"I've got movement" Tony cried through the mask.

Ste instantly alert looked around through the window "Is it Brendan?"

"No, Walker and he's heading up your arse, break right for gods sake, he'll engage us at this speed!"

Ste jerked the levers and plunged the jet into an inward dive to the right twisting the plane into a curl and moved quickly from Simon's radar. Tony looked all around them and the familiar hum of an engine told them they were far from alone up here.

"That was close"" Ste scoffed thrusting the nose upwards he sored straight up into the cloud belt above. "We can ride this for a moment"

"Walker has got Princess and Tasheman caught Soggy" Tony relayed to him through the radio while Ste cruised their smooth flight. Ste laughed. "Bloody call signs are terrible. That only leaves a few of us now. I'm gonna find Brendan, keep a look out for Walker, he's bound to be lurking around now."

"Says you who doesn't even have one?"

"So, neither does Walker. That's his last name he uses. Besides, nowt sounds right with my name does it?" Ste replied put out.

"What about 'blue eyes'?' Tony assisted in his plight

"Doesn't make me sound like a pilot though"

"But princess and soggy biscuit screams aviator of course" Tony replies inducing a laugh from Ste.

"I quite like 'Casper' cos I fly that quick no one sees me"

"The friendly ghost more like" Tony chuckles before gasping. _"Oh no..."_

A loud searing noise had them both in shock and wincing. Ste looked at his dash - they'd already been caught. "Boys, boys. Didn't see me creep up on ye huh?"

"Fuck!" Ste crashed his fist down hard on the dash and held his head back. "How could ya miss him?! He's flying a 20 tonne fighter jet!"

"Don't blame me?!" Tony exasperated "You was the one all high and mighty hiding above the bloody cloud belt!"

"That's enough gentlemen, ye are lucky this is just a simulation. Back to base" Brendan spoke and disengaged them soaring back down with a roar of his engine.

* * *

Ste sat by the window in class, it was overlooking the flight academy and all he could see were numerous hangers that housed the fighter jets he helped to fly. The long runway with landing lights that beat out a strobe light effect lay empty. Early afternoon now and the sun was high in the sky and beating down onto the concrete that steamed back it's heat into the atmosphere. The view wriggled in front of his gaze blurring inches off the ground.

Ste's head held heavy on his palm, mind miles away from the lesson going on behind him. There's a little voice that tries to shake him from his trance, a little voice that warns Ste to turn around. Ste blinks slowly and sighs low, face twitching to the side but fighting the urge to turn properly.

A rolled up piece of paper hits the back of his head, that's what stirs him from his gaze. Ste sharply sweeps his head around and eyes fixed on the direction from where it came from. He wasn't banking on Brendan standing there though. The older man had eyes of stone as he looked directly at him, hat tucked neatly under his arm, crisp dark blue uniform that not only clung to his every assett like a second skin, but also had his heart missing important beats.

Brendan however wouldn't be described as taken aback by Ste, more like afronted he'd think to look any kind of bored during the lesson. Ste visibly swallowed darting an eye at Tony who happened to be at the next desk along from him. His eyes rolled, he had tried to tell him afterall.

"Don't look at _him_ , look at _me_ " Brendan spoke in annoyance. "Are we boring ye? Somewhere else ye would like to be huh? "

Ste pulled on his thick skin and sat up straight. "No sir, I was just looking out of the window"

"Ah yes a habbit of yours that, probably why I managed to catch ye earlier this morning, daydreaming through the clouds. Trying to find a pretty rainbow were ye?" Brendan spoke sarcastically and set off a murmor of sniggers around the room at Ste's expense. He heated beneath his uniform and Brendan knew he was getting his back up.

"No sir" Ste spoke through gritted teeth and squashed the paperball flat in his palm after settling it on his desk. His side view capturing his friend Tony jumping out of his skin at the sudden movement. As Ste's blue crystal eyes held Brendan's deep oceananic gaze the atmosphere just created a heat around them.

"Ah of course" Brendan placed his hat on the desk at the front of the room breaking their conection, moved to the front of it and sat back proping himself there. Trousers straining at the crotch. Ste couldn't help dart his eyes there a brief second and Brendan caught him of course, the world was obviously plotting against the younger boy. His smirk was delicious, it brought out the redness of Ste's cheeks."Enlighten us..." Brendan clicked his fingers while glancing at the floor.

"Ste Hay" Ste grew more angsty, he damn well knew his name.

"Steven, yes I recall a man who can't hold his drink" Brendan's eyes were challenging when they'd flicked up to Ste's.

"Perhaps not stand in such close proximity to me next time then" Ste countered suddenly forgetting the room was full of cadets.

"Why, because my doing so causes an adverse skin reaction in ye Steven?"

Ste's eyes are stony. "My name is Ste and I'd kindly ask ya to use it in future" Ste's arms lay down on their forearms, Ste breaking their spell lowered his eyes to the paper he'd squashed flat earlier. Brendan inched a smirk that curled the corner of hs mouth then, seemingly too forgetting the entire class sat there waiting.

Tony coughed into his closed fist breaking their spell and allowing Brendan to continue the class as first proposed. A large screen hummed moving down from the wall displaying in front of them. A video began playing out and Brendan moved to switch the lights out as he did he couldn't help flick his eyes up once again at Ste who now watched the screen. Brendan leaned back against the wall and settled his hands deep into his trouser pockets. The lump in his throat dislodged harshly and his eyes darted cautiously around the rest of the people in his class, but they too were too busy with the video to notice his obvious distraction and the boy at the centre of it.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed by and true to his word to Tony, Ste had buckled down into his studying. Each day the young pilots went up in the air and flew their jets, continued the flight simulations and completed classes with different flight instructors. They'd been given a test and Ste had been up half the night studying for it, but this had hindered him getting up on time. His alarm had gone off but he'd decided to hit the snooze button instead, and the last memories of Tony reminding him to get up relaying heavy on his mind. Tiredness coursed through his body when Ste had dragged his arse out of bed.

Ste rushed through the building quickly, he was late now. He nimbly slalomed through the people walking in the long corridors of the building, narrowly avoiding crashing into them as he did. Heart hammering at his rib cage he ran and struggled to steady his breathing. The elevator was in his sights and the door was closing. Ste gathered up as much energy as he could and raced to it handing caution to the wind and snaking his palm through the closing doors the sensor picked him up and opened the doors again.

Ste bounded in and held himself on his bent knees panting like he'd ran a marathon. He stayed that way and hoped his rib cage would continue to protect his heart from banging a way out of his chest.

"Ye all hot and bothered there Steven" Brendan's voice filtered through his noisy panting and he turned his head round slowly to capture the tall Irish man smirking at him, amused look upon his face. Ste couldn't believe it, and turned a wonderful shade of flurrousing. He suddenly felt embarrassed and straightened himself upright. He was now becoming a pro at this, winding up the flight instructor, although occassionally intentional, this had been a simple mistake.

Brendan was no longer smirlking, instead tilting his head and maping Ste's face with hungry eyes. The older man captivated by his wonderful reaction.

"Cat got your tongue?" Brendan's eyes bore so deeply into Ste's he forgot to breathe for a split second and in that moment realised what Tony had meant. This was the last thing he'd expected, they fought like cat and dog, He couldn't _fancy_ him. But he did.

"I am...erm. Just come from...books" Ste exclaimed "Erm, I needed to get some books – for the test" He explained with a gulp, eyes flickering from Brendan to the floor but always finding their way back to his. He'd never looked before, not really. Ste edged closer and Brendan moved to stand straighter, his own adam's apple bobbing, Brendan pulled at Ste's shirt with two closed fingers.

"Where are these books then? Ye got a hiding place inside that uniform; only...seems pretty well clung to holster anything else" Brendan laid his eyes over him intensely.

"They are...I dropped them. Yeah, in my haste to get to class." Ste nodded with explanation.

"You're late" Brendan drawled, drawn like a magnet moved closer to Ste.

"So are you" Ste pointed out, standing so his eyes looked directly into Brendan's through his long lashes.

"I'm allowed to be late, it's my class after all" Brendan's eyes trailed down to Ste's lips, the younger boy licked a sheen across them so they'd shine with the wet.

"All I have do is beat you to the classroom, I get there first and you can't say owt"

"If I can catch ye in the air, what makes ye think I couldn't on the ground? I've already seen ye now"

"So what ya gonna do, Brendan? Punish me?" Ste spoke with an obvious purr to his voice and the curl of Brendan's brow made him smile.

"Ye address me as Sir" Brendan spoke gravely.

"Yes _, Sir"_ Ste grinned and teased his hands high, crept against the thin cotton of Brendan's uniform, his fingers clawed softly.

The elevator door pinged loudly and pulled the pair apart from each other. Both men acted like they'd been burned as another officer walked in and looked over them both, scrutinising them and their obvious avoiding gazes. They practically oozed guilt.

Ste glared at his feet and bit against his fever induced grin and when the officer had turned away he'd looked back at the older man silently daring him to look too. He didn't disapoint, smoldering look on his face had Ste's knees weakening. The man in front suspicious, must have felt their invisible energy because he kept looking back at them as if to catch them out like a pair of naughty teenagers. He left the floor before their's and Brendan moved towards the doors ready to leave.

"My office after class." Brendan demanded in the gruffest voice he turned his head slightly "I won't have my students late for me"

Ste moved and stood behind him "I had a valid reason...but sure, I'll be there." The door opened and Ste bumped his body against Brendan's to leave.

* * *

The class had become that bit sweeter now, Ste made sure he wound up the older man whenever their eyes caught. Fluttering his long lashes and finding all ways posible he could draw the older man to his mouth, playing his fingers slowly over his parted lips, rolling a pen inside his closed mouth, weting the tip of his tongue across the pink flesh and smirking to himself whever Brendan got a rise out of it.

Ste enjoyed the feeling of teasing him and wanted to play the long game. Brendan didn't hold back either and managed his own little flirty gazes and gestures that had become incredible no one saw them at it. With half hour of the class left Ste had to concentrate on the paper in front of him and did that instead. It wasn't too difficult and the relief lightened him even more.

Tony stood in front of Ste and angled his head down to read over his paper "You finished? Doesn't look like it."

"No, I can't concentrate, I just need a bit more time." Ste hummed as he stretched his arms high over his head cracking the joints blissfully. "Where you off?"

"There's a few of us gonna play some pool, a bar on base, popular by all accounts. Wanna come?" Tony noticed Ste's eyes drifting off somewhere else as he spoke. Ste angled his head further around and Tony followed his line of sight scoffing seeing their flight instructor. "Still going there I see? You know nothings gonna happen don'cha?"

"Why not?" Ste drifted off his voice still dopey in his voyerism. "What?"

Tony shook his head."Your head isn't on the ball anymore – too busy thinking with your dick" Tony shocked Ste with his outburst.

"Hey, there's no need for that. My mind is still on the job, I can still pilot can't I?!"

"That's debateable. I'm off, perhaps you will finish the test with less distractions and we might have a slither of a chance to complete this course" Ste watched Tony walk away, his hand rubbing the stress lines from his face glanced around at the few other students left and buckled down on the test paper again.

Minutes passed by quickly during his time spent using his brain till it produced a feel of heaviness and the beginings of a headache muscled it's way in. Ste rubbed against the bridge of his nose blowing out a slight breath and gazed at the clock that ticked softly into the room. Without realising it he was now the last one left in the large room when he'd looked up from his test paper. His eyes ran along the empy seats and then found Brendan sat silently at his desk. Ste licked his dying lips and gathered up the paper in his fingers, dragging the chair backwards and wincing at the sharpness of it's noise.

The handsome instructor looked steady, head buried in a pile of paperwork he sat busy with the pen in his hand. Ste threw his own pen down standing up from his table, subtle in his approach stood and waited for a response. Brendan didn't look up leaving Ste to briskly clear his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't realise the time" Ste apologised, and waited. Brendan, who continued to look at his paperwork sort of grunted in reply irking Ste slightly, he wasn't remotely bothered.

"You wanted me to come to your office" Ste spoke and began to feel a little agitated at Brendan's lack of acknoledgement. Ste slammed the paper down on the desk visibly rousing the older man to flick his eyes over it. Ste moved to leave.

"Steven..." Brendan let go of his pen, the fall making it roll.

"My name is Ste" Ste replied and turned to Brendan his arms mapped his chest in a growing mood.

"I prefer Steven. Stop pretending ye don't like me calling ye that." Brendan finally looked up at him.

Ste shook his head "Whatever, I haven't the energy to argue anymore, I'm tired from that test ya gave us"

"Was it too challenging for ye?"

"No, I answered everything. Why don't ya check my paper"

"I will"

Ste watched Brendan move and walk across the room to settle at the side of Ste. The younder boy's lashes stood tall. "Why aren't ye at the bar like the others?"

"Brendan, you asked me to come to your office, remember? What, ya old age messin with your brain is it?" Ste quipped

"Ye call me Sir and are ye always this brazen with your superiors?" Brendan asks, brow raising.

"Sorry, sir. And I'd Thought about going now actually" Ste said, he looked past Brendan at the clock on the wall. "but I guess I spent too long on the test sheet"

"You're not struggling with it are ye?" Brendan looked over Ste and spoke with sincerity.

"No, and can you stop being unkind to me? Acting like I'm this massive problem in ya life." Ste stewed under his tightened arms.

"I think you'll always be my problem Steven" Brendan spoke truthfully and both men continued to look at each other in silence.

"You know I'm up here right?" Ste grinned when Brendan gazed at his mouth, couldn't be more obvious what Brendan's thoughts were. "You're curious aren't you?"

Brendan tilted his head, mouth parting "About what?"

"How my kiss would taste"

Brendan shook his head distantly "No"

"Liar, I think you wanna know. I think...you'd love to find out only you're too stuck up your own backside to admit it."

Brendan's smile widened.

"You're way off" He denied as his hands clawed inside the pockets of his trousers, the boy wreaking all kinds of reactions in his body.

Ste began to back off then, despite wanting to taste his kiss just as much. Brendan flicked his gaze back up then. "You're going? I don't recall dismissing ye"

"You sound disapointed" Ste heard it clearly lacing his voice.

"That a retorical question Steven?" Brendan closed their gap, his thumb daring, traced against Ste's lips. "I saw ye looking at me during class"

Ste gulped blinking "And you couldn't get enough" he replied.

"I like ye looking" Brendan's hand cupped Ste's face and pulled him in gently, cupped a light kiss against Ste's lips, the boy shyly made sight contact back, then they settled their eyes on each other again.

"Do ye want me to stop?" his brows raised questionably, smile painting his lips and raising his tashe.

Ste fingered attentively along his stubble and felt the rough of it against the pads of his fingers. Leaning back in he moved their lips together again languidly, Brendan's tashe brushed his mouth and stubble prickled a luscious burn over his chin. Ste let out a breathy moan into the kiss and shared Brendan's tongue with his own. They curled and tugged, Brendan's hand fingered the back of his neck and scraped a burn that had Ste deepening their embrace.

A noise in the corridor parted them.

"This extra curricular activity something all your students get?" Ste simmered looking back up at Brendan who seemed to flash back into reality. Unnerved he took a step back.

"You're my first" His voice croaked "And last – that shouldn't have happened" Brendan turned colder than his words had been and Ste reeled at the icy reaction.

Wait a minute, you kissed me remember? What, now it's a mistake?" Ste shook his head, finger pointing at his instructor.

"It was, ye should leave now." Brendan turned to walk away and Ste rushed to grab him back.

"Are you serious? _I knew ya were cold but this_...stay away from me Brendan, right" Ste shoved the older man hard in the chest knocking him off balance. He walked out of the room and slammed the door hard. Brendan winced and closed his eyes, cursing his actions placed his hands down hard on his desk.

* * *

Ste had gone straight to the locker room and banged shut one of the metal doors in frustration. No one had ever got under his skin as much as Brendan had. He needed to rid his angst and his arousal which kissing Brendan had created. Stripping off and allowing the water to clense his thoughts and cool down his flushed skin actually helped. Head resting against the tiles the steam filled shower had his mind drifting off.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a tight fit towel around his hips and sat down in the locker room feeling a lot better than he had been. He puffed out a long sigh and sat down on the long wooden bench laid down the middle of the room. His hands came up to cradle his face while his thoughts played out a tirade of worry. It had all become to much for the young pilot as his body shook with the beginings of a sob. Long gone was the cocky attitude.

Defined footsteps echoed through the tiled space and it moved him to peek his eyes up over his fingers to see who it was. Suprisingly Brendan stood there facing him, the last person he expected to see after the events from earlier. The flight instructor visibly aprehensive stood a moment flicking his eyes from Ste to the floor then back again. His body fell limp against a section of the lockers, arms folded tightly against his chest defining the muscles in his biceps.

"Come here to gloat have ya?" Ste spoke lowly, he didn't know how he'd found him. He didn't want to know. "Well go ahead, you won - congratulations. Kissing me, that's a pretty screwed up way of getting ya own back" Ste scoffed feeling so stupid with his actions.

Both men stared at each other in silence a few moments. Ste's eyes reddening with the frustration, tears gathered within his eye lids, his lashes darkened with the wet and matted but were still sinfully long. Brendan swallowed gazing upon them, upon Ste and discovering his breathing struggled whenever he was in the boys presence.

"It's not something I do, I've never..." he finally spoke suprising Ste to jump slightly. Brendan sighed and shifted on his feet. "You're the first student I've kissed."

Ste's fingers dragged down his face, he scoffed "Yeah, I gathered that much. Problem is you're screwing with my head."

"I can't afford to let anyone know. Luckily no one saw us this time, ye understand don't ye? These things happen, in the heat of the moment Steven..." Brendan tried but he was cut off by Ste.

"Oh, you don't want anyone to know? Get lost right, I don't care who you are, my instructor or not, you shouldn't kiss me if you're that bloody insecure" Ste slide swiped Brendan and shook his head.

"I'll let ye have that one Steven, I deserve it. Push me further and you'll have a disiplinery on your hands" Brendan stood up straight again, eyes hardening.

"Are you kidding, disiplinery? Was alright for you to shove your tongue down me throat though wasn't it?" Ste exasperated belting out a laugh that twisted his stomach into knots.

"What ye mean?" Brendan edged on the nervy side now, arms congregating in defense.

"Well ya used me, so was I worth it?" Ste spoke, anger fuelling his voice.

"I didn't use ye, I wanted to kiss ye Steven."

Ste swallowed and stood up to dry himself off, he couldn't listen to anymore crap. Ste stopped and glared at Brendan. "What, ya gonna watch?"

The older man flushed and twisted to face the other way, eyes to the celing. "I don't want this to effect your training Steven. Ye have such potential to become a great pilot" Brendan replied before turning to leave.

Ste stumbled to reach the end of the lockers, hand gripped to the low hung towel. "I am already a good pilot, and the arogance on you. What - ya think I'm gonna break now you've taken what you wanted? The earth didn't exactly move _Sir"_

Brendan lunged forward gripping the back of Ste's neck and laying down his lips hard over Ste's. The younger man gasping reacted quickly feeling Brendan's tongue coil around his own. The lockers shot a cold grip on Ste's back as he was manhandled against them, the metal rattle echoed in the large room.

Ste moaned and drew his hand up the back of Brendan's neck and hair, raked his nails down leading the older man to growl. Ste smiled into the kiss and he was pretty sure Brendan had too. The kiss deepened again and before they parted Ste dragged his teeth against Brendan's bottom lip scoring a tinge of iron from it. The older man hissed slightly and sucked in his lip, tasted his own blood.

"That ye getting your own back?"

"Maybe. Did it sting? Now ya know how it feels"

Brendan edged closer to Ste's mouth and waited. Ste eventually smiled and kissed him softer, sucked gentle at his lip. "That better?"

Brendan nodded and produced a filthy smirk.

"So cock sure of yourself Sir" Ste flushed a perfect red.

"Call me Brendan" Brendan replied his eyes trailed the length of Ste, the wet sheen sprinkling droplets over his torso, he licked his lips connecting Ste's eyes again. His thumb pressed a line over Ste's bottom lip protruding it. "I didn't use ye, okay?"

"Okay" Ste accepted Brendan's words and edged back enough the older man's breathing ceased to whisper against his lips.

"I need to..." Ste thumbed back to his locker his other hand shifting down Brendan's cotton material uniform. "So, you gotta let go of me"

Brendan drew his eye line down and saw his hand cradling Ste's waist, surprised he stepped back sharply letting go of Ste

"Now ain't we both had a thrill. You can run off now Brendan, tell yaself that was another mistake" Ste spoke touching a nerve in the Irish man. "Best hurry along, don't want anyone catching ya with me ey?"

"Ye certainly know how to rub it in" Brendan smiled, he still hadn't left and Ste still hadn't moved to get changed. The two men paused until they were interrupted by some other cadets. Brendan sidled out then and left Ste to stew in limbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind reviews, I always appreciate them xx  


* * *

Take My Breath Away

Part 2

The next day Ste and Tony sat within the grounds of the airbase. Ste watched his friend read a letter from home and every now and then grin as he did. His face cheered Ste up and encouraged a smile from his lips. He leaned back on his arms and felt the soft grass press into his palms, head angling to the sun as heat coerced the bronze of his skin to glow against the soft khaki uniform he wore.

Sunglasses reflecting it's beam Ste's eyes lay open, softly blinking his vision caught two flight officers over by the hangers. Brendan walked tall next to another man he didn't recognise and instantly corrected his head to look at a better angle. He grabbed awkwardly at Tony distracting him from his letter.

"What is it Ste? Can't ya see I'm reading here?" Tony grumbled looking at the scribbled words again.

"Yeah, but...this is important" Ste says, his hand fumbled through Tony's hair then, his eyes far too engrossed. Tony held a thin tight mouth and after reading the same line three times over he gave up.

"This better be good"

"Who is that?" Ste gripped Tony's head and twisted it in the direction he looked.

"Who?"

"That man with Tasheman"

Tony slants his eyes and tries to see that distance, his older eyes not as kind any longer. "Dunno, guess he's one of the officers on base" Tony replied with a shrug.

"Don't you think he's a little over friendly though?" Ste shifted his body to hang forward.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he just looks smarmy the way he's pawing over Brendan there"

Tony squints his eyes and double takes at Ste. "Pawing over him? Okay we're either looking at something completely different or I need glasses" The man had simply patted Brendan on the shoulder.

Ste watches Brendan walk away from the man and into the building next to it. He gets up to his feet and brushes himself down. "I'm er...gonna go for a walk"

Tony watches his friend with a piqued interest, then looks back to where Brendan had been stood. "Where are you walking to?"

"Just around" Ste says, he shrugs dismissively.

"I'll join ya then" Tony makes to scramble to his feet but Ste stops him.

"No! I...um wanna be by myself. Besides you can read ya letter now can't ya?" Ste nods slowly as he walks backwards.

"I know what ya up to" Tony warns, his eyes slant again.

"No ya don't" Ste shakes his head.

"He's off limits... _STE!"_ Tony shouts as Ste moves into a spritely jog towards the building Brendan disappeared into. Tony stews for a moment half looking at Ste and half looking at the letter in his hands. Tony sighs as he starts to read again.

Ste continues to jog over to the building, head darting around and turning every now and then to move backwards. Once he's arrived at the door he checks one last time before sidling into the new area. There's about four offices in here, set along a corridor. Ste glances down it and then into the offices as he passes by. In each the door is wide open, fans placed in each because the heat in here is stifling. They've all got shiny thin ribbon tied to them and it creates a low fizzing noise while the air passes along it.

Ste sniffs as he explores the quiet, seemly unoccupied space and it's only when he passes the third room a voice startles him.

"What are ye doing here Steven?" Brendan's voice filters through the air leaving Ste to pause and back track his steps to the opening of another office space. First time Ste had seen this area, clearly the older man's office, it's shrouded in splintered sunlight through half curled open blinds that hang down a long thin window. Those same blinds covering the other window at the front where the door is. There's a fan in here too, with the same silver tape tied to the metal round head. Ste wanders through and lightly fingers over it.

"This your office then?" Ste asks looking at the shiny ribbon, his eyes then flick up to Brendan.

"This is my private office, ye shouldn't be in here" Brendan's fingers rest against the side of his head, thumb bridging his stubble clad jaw. There's a shadow cast over his face hiding his intense stare. It doesn't matter though, Ste can feel him looking.

"Don't care." Ste shrugs and sits with a leg cocked up on Brendan's desk. "Who was the man you were with before?" Ste nibbles the corner of his bottom lip, fingers rolling a pen on the table.

"That's my boss, Daniel." He says, head cocking slightly "Why ye ask?"

"I saw you..."

"Ye saw me?"

"Hmm, wondered who he was"

"Oh..." Brendan rounds his head and pushes himself up out of the chair, walks past the younger boy who moves quickly to stand in front of the older man. "What ye doing?"

Ste's fingers trapped the soft cotton fabric of Brendan's uniform between them and tugged, gently persuading Brendan towards him. His eyelashes kept his sinful eyes from complete exposure but enough to keep the older man simmering. Ste hitched up on his tip toes and let his breath guide down the side of Brendan's collar "Do you like me this close?"

"Back up boy" Brendan growled low, hand flattening along Ste's chest.

"You weren't saying that the other day" Ste dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. Saw Brendan watch as he did, Ste grinned. "What do I have to do to get you to notice me? To _touch_ me?"

"Ye better leave right now" Brendan warns, his eyes intense.

Ste laughs and nods slightly. "I'm going, maybe I can persuade Walker instead, he seems less bothered about what people think. Find somewhere private to go, I bet he'd know exactly where to put his hands"

Ste felt the air rush past his ears and the sides of the office seem to rattle. Ste's hands bind slowly around Brendan's as they hold against his shirt, doesn't know how his heart beat handles the new rhythm. Ste smirks gazing into Brendan's stunning blue eyes, ones that know how to undress him with one look.

There's a noise, footsteps gaining on them once the front door closes. Ste can see the hesitation in Brendan's darting eyes. "Can you imagine us together, I know I do"

 _"Shush will ye!"_ Brendan warns closing the office door quietly. His grip on Ste slackens.

"Don't forget the blinds sir" Ste teases and Brendan scores his finger down them laying the slots shut. They listen and hear shuffling around in one of the offices, Brendan looks desperate and it hurts Ste.

"Why is this so dangerous for you?" Ste shoves Brendan backwards and tries to leave the room.

"Steven, I can't been seen with a..."

"A what? Huh? Spit it out"

"Look it was one kiss, get over it" Brendan bit back cruelly and faltered back on his feet afterwards. He watched Ste nod silently trying to bottle up everything he wanted to say.

 _"You're a coward"_ Ste spoke grabbing the handle of the door he moved quickly past the other man in the building. Brendan glared up at Danny who edged around his door frame.

"Who was that, a student of yours?" He asked interested.

"Er, yeah. He needed some advice" Brendan answered with a sharp nod.

"Well, perhaps not keep the blinds shut next time, he looked kinda angry there, you sure everything is alright?" Danny walked stiffly into the office, studied Brendan carefully.

"Everything is fine Daniel, if that is all, I got paperwork to finish"

* * *

Over a period of more weeks Ste threw himself heavily into his training. Trying to put his personal feelings aside becoming more interested in the reason he was there. Already good at his game Ste was in the top league and really hadn't an obligation to impress anyone, he was a great pilot. He wasn't however good at getting away from Brendan.

The competitor in him was still very much rife, each time they flew the flight simulations Ste was determined to capture Brendan. Unlucky for him his obsession for it hindered his progress during the live practices.

"Ste you are meant to stay with your wingman!" Tony's voice crackled through their oxygen masks as they darted like a bullet from a gun through the sky air creating a slight rumble as it licked the sides of the jet at speed.

"It's just for a moment Tone! I thought I saw Tasheman, and I gotta catch him before the course is finished. If I do we'll score the highest – that's what ya want ain't it?"

He heard Tony's deep breath before his voice and Ste's stomach weighted under the strain of it. "I just think you're getting too wrapped up in your need for this. It doesn't actually matter, Walker will do just fine, as long as you show you're actually capeable to fly this jet – fucking around isn't helping us"

Ste shook his head and dragged at the throtle changing the aircrafts trajectory. After a while they found their wing man flying below them and hot on his tail was Walker. Shifting into a nose dive Ste flew at speed to angle with a dull bump on the air.

"Oh nice of you to drop by!" John Paul screetched into the radio. "How about engaging the arsehole behind me huh? Help me out a little?" Ste angled quickly to the right following Simon and trying not to get caught in his updraft.

"Yeah, yeah keep ya hair on! I've got him in my sights. I need you to get out of there first, you're flying all over the place. Is your ass on fire?!" Ste asked him as he finally had the instructor in his sights, Walker then suddenly manoeuvred shooting up in the air and gaining significant height, Ste had to think fast to keep up with him.

"He's good isn't he?" Tony chippered up in the back.

"Tony, not bloody helping. How about you keep an eye out for Tasheman, he's gonna be around here somewhere"

"He crumbled biscuit again" John Paul informs them. "You any closer to helping me here? The swine will have me targeted!"

"Keep ya hair on your highness, I'm right behind Walker" Ste rolled his eyes. "I need you to break right for me okay?" Ste jolted the jet from side to side through the air as Walker tried to shake him off. "Get ready, three, two, one break now!"

The jet switched it's position in the blink of an eye, thrusters cooling off Ste watched John Paul manouver his aircraft at speed taking a hard right leaving Ste a perfect oportunity to catch Walker, but it wasn't gonna be easy. His flying ability not unlike a pissed fly - he wouldn't stay still long enough to target let alone keep an eye on. Ste fought hard with the juddering controls in his hands trying to get a clear sight of Walker and failing each time. He still kept his nerve matching his every step of the way.

"Damn he's fast Tone, I dunno if I am gonna step up here"

"Ste, don't give up yet. He's gotta be riled up, we've not left his backend once! Come on...you've nearly got him – you're..." Tony grinned elated until he noticed they suddenly wern't alone, another aircraft sneaky and making it's intentions perfectly clear stitting on their tailend. Tony felt his colour drain as his eyes closed and head flopped back.

There was a loud beeping in the aircraft then and both men resigned in disapointment, sighed.

"Well, that was easy fella's. Walk in the park there Steven?" Brendan's voice boomed through the radio with a smugness that not only irritated Ste but had his hairs sticking on end. He'd literally crawled beneath his skin.

"I don't believe it! Where did you come from?" Ste's head hit the back of his seat in frustration.

"I was behind ye the whole time boy – some pretty spectacular flying there too. Don't think I've ever felt so proud. Shame ye felt it nessessary to leave your wingman. Back to base, pronto" Ste watched Walker twist his jet fast snapping it to the left and fly out of there, no doubt following Brendan's lead. He was gonna be impossible after this.

"Never mind Ste, he complimented you on your flying didn't he? That's gotta count for something" Tony tried to placate Ste with his calm words. Ste couldn't wholey agree finding fault with himself. They returned to base.

Back in the classroom they'd all gathered around to sit at their desks while they went over their flight simulation, the recordings from their aircraft and radar data mapping a perfect course of the entire training they'd completed. Brendan and Simon walked into the room and as Ste turned he saw the other man from the office stride in and then settle arms folded in the corner of the room.

"Take a seat gentlemen" Brendan spoke and grabbed a remote into his hand. He pressed play and they all watched the flight simulation. Occasionally Brendan paused the video to point out flaws in maneuverer abilities and techniques that perhaps could have been handled differently.

He then gestured to Ste and played back some of his flying. "Here gentlemen is a perfect example of what not to do during your time up there. Here we can see Steven with his wingman, there is Walker and myself flying nearby. Clearly disengaging his original flight plan, young Steven here thinks it's okay to swan off and leave his wingman behind. Textbook error this."

Brendan looks directly at Ste. "What made ye decide leaving 'Princess' here defenceless?"

"He wasn't defenceless. I saw you flying nearby, I saw a opportunity and I took it"

"Ye took it, and put the lives of your crew in danger. Ye never leave your wingman"

"He was alight, there was no danger to him and nor would I have made that decision if I didn't think otherwise" Ste glared right into Brendan's eyes. "And don't you dare insinuate I would"

"Listen, he has a point here, you did leave me without back up Ste" John Paul piped up, his face smug as he stood taller than everyone else and gestured to the flight data. "Just admit you made a mistake, we can't all be as good as I am"

The room erupted in a long groan and through it all Ste had looked at Brendan, and he'd continued to look back at him. Ste nodded then, in acceptance as he kept his eyes. Brendan swallowed and turned to look at the screen again. "I think we shall look at this as a what not to do during flight training."

Brendan glanced cautiously back at Ste who couldn't bare to look at him any longer. His eyes instead laid at the desk he sat at leaving Brendan regretting his actions.

Afterwards, when Brendan was sat at his desk flicking through yet more paperwork, the door of his classroom swung open fast. Without looking up he'd expected the presence in the room. Ste's body heaved he breathed that deeply, standing hands on hips he stormed in front of his desk.

"Ya gonna tell me what that was in there?!" Ste spoke, agitation coursing through his body.

"Look...ye need to understand something..."

"No _YOU_ understand this. The safety of my crew is paramount whenever I am up there you hear me?! And something else, my flying was right on. Ya had no right showing me up in there like that"

"I know how good ye are Steven, I watched ye remember, I see genius in your flying but I couldn't say that in there could I?!" Brendan exasperated.

"Why the hell not huh? Cause you've just gotta belittle me in front of everyone now?" Ste scoffed "Why act so cold towards me?"

"I couldn't tell the truth, I was afraid everyone in that room would see through me." Brendan hadn't realised he'd stood up, hands resting on the desk he laid his eyes on Ste.

Ste's breathing faltered "Yeah? Well it's too late, cos I already do see through ya." Ste turned to leave slamming the door. Brendan gasped in the breath he'd held.

* * *

They had a few days off now and as such Ste decided it was the perfect time to ride his bike around the island, get a view of the place. He hadn't left base properly so relished the idea. On site was a small airport and Tony was meeting Diane there with the kids, the trip arranged through the acadamy for family and friends to come and visit. Ste didn't have anyone other that Tony so there had been no point in him hanging around.

They'd arranged to meet later in the bar, which Ste had promised to do. He'd not seen Brendan since they'd had that last altercation, in fact he'd tried to avoid him despite missing his company. Ste rode to the address he'd been given fists gripped to the accelorator he bombed it through the long winding roads and salalomed through the traffic to reach a cosy looking diner right oposite the beach. It was a perfect setting as Ste pulled up and cocked his leg up and off his bike. His hand fingered through his hair settling down the static from his helmet and gazed out onto the gorgeous blue horizon.

A loud tapping behind him captured his concentration, eyes flicking to the window where Tony sat with his family waving to him animatedly. The smile warmed against his lips seeing them all he raised a hand in acknowledgement and left his bike parked up. Walking in to a quaint little bar and restaurant. Over in the oposite room stood a large pool table and jukebox playing in the background.

"Alright Tone!" Ste grinned profusely grabbing Diane into a hug and then his children. "Bit 80's in ere ain't it?" Ste studied their surroundings huffing out a laugh.

"Hmm, looks cool to me" Tony lightened

"I forget how acient ya are" Ste teased "I'll grab some drinks"

When Ste returned he sat next to Diane and let the kids sit with him as they drew pictures and coloured them in together. Diane watched with fondness over them nudging Tony in his ribs to look too.

"Hey, you're good with them you know?" Diane smiles sweetly "You never thought about settling down?"

"Ha!" Tony suddenly blerts out an obscene laugh "He's only into quick sh..."

"Toneh! Your kids are here!" Ste covers their ears pulling them close to the sides of his body. He looks at Diane head shaking "I ain't just bothered bout that"

"Ha ha" Tony continued to laugh leaving Diane to scold with her stare. "Tony tells me there is someone on base you do like Ste. A certain flight officer?"

Ste's eyes widen at his friend who suddenly stops laughing and swallows quickly. "Oh he did, did he?"

"I erm...OH a jukebox! Come on kids lets go dance" Tony leads his children away, dancing his eyebrows as he does. Ste wants to throttle him but mellows watching him dad dance with his kids.

"Well?" Diane presses. "Who is he, this mysterious man"

"Oh..." Ste lets out a tired breath, he could be here a long time. "He's this cocky, irritating, jumped up flight instructor I met on my first day here. Spilt my drink over him didn't I?"

"Ohhh... _classic._ Wanted him out of his clothes I take it?" Diane cottoned on to Ste's ploy and she liked his style.

"I wanted nowt of the sort! It was an accident" Ste gasps mortified at the thought while shes all giggles sipping her drink. "He got all argumentative about it and then we had this on, off...thing I guess."

"Hm, I think you like him. It's written all over your face."

"He's an idiot at best" Ste folds his arms and pouts for England

"Be honest, have you done anything?" Diane gripped her bottom lip, gripped with anticipation.

"No..."

"Ste..."

"No, he doesn't care. Too worried about being caught. I'm like this taboo annoyance in his life" Ste sighed heavy as he spoke, gulping down his beer.

"If you like him this much, do something about it. Perhaps he needs more _persuading_ " They both laugh then, Ste turning a lovely shade of red takes a mouthful of his drink. "Nothing even happen between you? Tony says you have...something about...you two having a snog in the locker room?"

Ste splutters his drink over the table coughing and almost chocking on the liquid that did remain in his mouth."He did what? _I told him that in private"_ Ste speaks through his teeth mopping up the spillage with a napkin. Diane holds over his hand softly.

"You're young, free and single, to do whatever with whoever...even in a classroom" Her smirk is delicious. "Yep, I know about that too...I bet it was worth it" She says wanting a complete confession out of Ste.

"Might of been, yeah." The fits of giggles brings Tony back over to the table, gormless look upon his face like he's missed out on something.

"You'll never guess who just walked in here" he says bumping into Ste shoving him halfway up the bench he sits on.

"Hey, you got enough room now? Jeez...who?" Ste asks intrieged.

"Loverboy" Tony says it like it's the norm now and Ste's still catching flies at the side of him.

Diane gasps stretching her neck "Where?!"

Ste looks at them both like they've gone mad or he came down with the last shower. "Loverboy...?"

"Tasheman" Tony points to the bar and because now they're all staring at him Brendan looks up with surprise. It's a stand off with the gazing and it's Ste who blinks first clambering to get over Tony.

"Can ya stop bloody staring...you're embarassing me" Ste wants the ground to open up.

"Go on" Diane encourages with the backs of her hands "He's waiting for you"

Ste curses under his breath, heartbeat going ten to the dozen shaking his body out of sync. Never had a problem with his footing before manages to trip over thin air as he makes his way over to the bar.

"Hey"

"Steven" Brendan nods then stretches his gaze back to the copeous pairs of eyes on them "Who's the spectators?"

"That's um..." Ste turns and waves at them pleedingly to stop. They do and carry on amongst themselves. "Tony's family"

"Ah, very cosy. Ye not with them?"

"Well yeah...but then I saw you and..."

"What?" he speaks with a condesending smile "Ye thought...I was here for ye?"

"No, but I was just curious, didn't think this was your thing"

"Ye have no idea about any of my things Steven" It comes across harsher than Brendan wanted it to and he sees the hurt flicker through Ste's eyes.

"I take it back, you and your tashe suit the place, probably only place that you do fit with that shitty attitude of yours." Ste bites back turning to leave but finds he can't as fingers blind around his arm quickly.

"I'm sorry" Brendan speaks flatly. "Have a drink with me"

"I can't, riding back to base and had a drink already so" Ste softens in his grip turning to face him again peeling off his hand.

"Okay" Brendan studies the room sees the pool table. His finger points to it "Wanna shoot some pool then?"

"You sure ya can handle us being seen out together?" It's a low blow, Ste knows it but somehow around Brendan he can't help the lip from rolling off his tongue. Brendan scoffs irritated.

"Forget it blue eyes, go and join Anthony"

"Whoever pots a ball gets to ask a question." Ste speaks with slight desperation. Brendan sniffs as he thinks about it, gets up and waits by the pool table.

"Well I hope ye are pepared to answer them all Steven, I never miss a shot"

Ste smiles walking over to the pool table. Brendan places his drink on the side and as Ste passes him a cue, walks around to settle at the top. "Shall I break?"

Ste nods "Yeah"

Ste watches Brendan lean over eyes peircing with his own right up until he draws back with the cue. It strikes the white ball hard careering into the stripes and spots. A stripe falls into the top right pocket. Brendan smiles then.

"My question is, what does the winner get?"

Ste thinks a moment, begins to walk over to Brendan. "If I win I get a kiss" He stipulates fingers lining down the edge of the dark wood to settle next to Brendan. "In public"

Brendan purses his lips and agrees in principle "And if I win?"

"What do ya want?"

"Haven't decided yet, I'll tell ye when I do" He's sure of himself leaning over, eyes Ste watching him flutter his lashes knowing full well what he does to him. Brendan once again smug, pockets another stripe.

"What made ye become a pilot?"

"I just always had an interest in it, me and Tony met when we were teenagers and we both liked the thought of being a fighter pilot. As we grew older the desire never left so we both trained with the air force. And here we are trying to become the best."

Ste moves and bumps Brendan out of the way "Can I have a go now?"

"Thats not the rules Steven, I gotta miss one first"

Ste pouts so fully it takes Brendan actual willpower not to kiss it off his face. He desides he can let him have one go and backs off arms wide. Ste smirks and lays down over the pool table braisen with the way he curves feline like, perfect shaped arse on show when the material hugs. And after all that turns back to make sure Brendan is watching him.

"Steven, try taking the shot instead of dry humping the table will ye?" Brendan says, feels his collar tighten.

"Brendan, try picking up ya tongue off the floor – gonna trip over it" Ste replies taking a shot of his own. The spot ball rolls into the centre pocket and just for smugs sake he blows cooly over the tip of his cue. Brendan's eyes go for a roll too then.

"Go on then, what's your question?"

"Might sound weird, what's your favourite food?"

"I eat anything, Ice cream, Irish stew, crème brulee." Brendan sounded off different foods. "I have a big appitite"

"Not suprised" Ste gazes into Brendan's hot stare "Why do you look like ya wanna eat me?"

"That's two questions" Brendan slides down behind Ste's ear "I'd enjoy eating ye out"

"Bren..." Ste hitches a breath eyes wide looking around them.

"What's the matter, don't ye like to talk dirty? Ye don't usually have a problem with speech" His breath feels hot on Ste's neck and for a split moment Ste thinks he'll kiss him but he pulls back instead letting Ste take another shot. Naturally this time he's all flushed and barely thinking straight to pot anything. He misses and Brendan quirks an eyebrow suitably pleased with his teasing, the older man gets in another shot and stays laid over the table.

"What side of the bed do ye sleep on?"

"Whichever you're not" Ste says, he leans down himself then, traps Brendan within his gaze.

"I sleep in the middle, naked" Brendan tethers his gaze to Ste's mouth just to watch the smile on his face.

"I'm flexible enough to find room" Ste moves up straight again. "You missed" Ste point's to the table. Brendan moves up realising he touched the balls by mistake. He smirks and gestures his hand to the table and thinks about what a clever little tease he's playing with here.

"You're hot" Brendan tells him during the game they've started together and so far Brendan true to his word is winning.

"Ta" Ste laughs

"I mean you're all beetroot, something got ye bothered" Brendan gulps down the remainder of his drink.

"I can't think why...just hang on a minute...Tony?" Ste passes his cue to Brendan and wanders into the other room where he sees them all getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry, we got into...chatting" Ste's face becomes apologetic but Diane quickly stops that.

"Hey, don't be daft. He looks alright you know? Perhaps he just wants taming"

"Taming? Sounds like he's a wild animal" Ste thinks she's not way off there either.

"It's been lovely to see you again. Don't give up, I think you make a cute couple" Ste hums into her strong hug and lowers down to his knees to hug the children tightly. "Bye uncle Ste!"

The kids wave back before holding Tony's hands to leave. Ste grins and waves back.

"See ya again soon" Ste sighs heavy eyes blinking slow watching them leave. He feels a presence behind him then.

"Ye love them don't ye?" Ste turns around and nods.

"Known them a long time – they're my family cos...well, my real family ain't much cop" Ste turns Brendan around and pushes him back to the table. He stands there and looks at the balls laid out folding his arms. "Ere y'ar where are your balls gone? I'm sure I potted more than this?"

Brendan tries not to look sheepish shrugging "Dunno" he says "Musta forgot while ye was chatting away ey?"

"Ya cheat!" Ste unfolds his arms continuing to look at the pool table "You played them while my back was turned"

"Falsehood, I never did anything of the kind" Brendan passes Ste his cue "I'll let ye try and even the score though – being a gentleman an all" Ste presses back at the table when Brendan crowds into him. Ghosts their mouths and smiles.

"I won by default..." Ste breathes sharply darting their eyes. "Cheating forfiets the game...I win"

"Is that right" The older man places his arm by Ste's side. "And I suppose ye will be wanting your kiss then?" Ste nods slowly, silently. His mouth widens and eyes close. The heat he'd felt sudenly leaves him and when he opens his eyes an older lady stands there with Brendan. Ste frowns confused.

"This is Mary, I explained ye wanted a public kiss for winning. So...pucker up boy"

Ste tries to hide his disapointment by declining the offer curteously. He moves past them and out into the fresh air taking a long breath finally being able to breathe again. It was borderline claustraphobic in there. Ste walks stifly towards his bike and grabs his helmet, curses his heart for feeling the way it does and the games he lets Brendan play with his emotions. He hears him approach so quickly stradles his bike.

"Steven, ye never stiplated who gave the kiss." Brendan was wearing dark shades covering his eyes, he peered over them before taking them off to look at Ste properly.

Anger coerced through him, gets off his bike as he thrusts both hands harshly at the Irish mans chest shoving him away hard. Brendan stumbled on his feet backwards breath leaving his lungs.

"Get the hell away from me" Ste felt his words rattle through his tightening stomach. He couldn't look at him any more and Brendan hitched back a breath. "I'm through with your games"

Not giving himself time to think the older man grabbed ste hard by the scruff of his t shirt creasing the material into bunches he brought Ste up on to his tip toes harshly. Bodies solid with each others. Ste defied Brendan and looked deep into his vision, Brendan catching another breath at not only his beauty but how he'd been able to look into his soul so easily.

Pinpricks of cold sparkles wormed their way up the heat of his body bringing all the hairs on his skin to life. Brendan silently dared Ste with his eyes while they darted quickly, mouth agape he drew them closer together. Ste tried to work out what Brendan's intentions were in this moment they shared. He didn't have to wait long for when their lips met there was nothing else.

Bubbling from the depths of his belly Ste released a gutteral moan, they'd kissed before but this one felt different. Desperate and hard. Brendan's tongue knowing what it wanted curled around the top of his mouth, coiled with each drag of tongue. So deep ste felt his cock buck and leak pre come, wet travelling down his length, jerking his hips forward Ste tried to gain any kind of friction.

Knowing this now, Brendan growled into the kiss, widened his mouth devouring Ste's everything. It was a long time they held this way, Ste who had at first just swooned limp into the kiss now reciprocated with hunger. Bringing his hands up to Brendan's waist and bucking his hips.

Eventually the embrace broke off and not because they wanted that, moreso they could breath again. Taking in the warn sunshine air into their lungs, their eyes stilled.

"There, public enough for ye?"

"No" ste chuckled wrapping his fingers tightly at Brendan's jacket. "Don't you kiss me like that and leave me hanging"

Brendan lowered his eyes to Ste's groin "Doesn't look like it's hanging from here, fact it feels sturdy and attentive."

Ste knew he was blushing but he didn't care getting the reaction he did out of Brendan. He wanted to devour him, eyes wild. "Shouldn't of stuck ya tongue down my throat like that then, gives him ideas"

"The kind of ideas you wanna share steven? Ye know I'll drain ye of all knowledge, if you'll let me"

"You know what I want, same as you"

"What, something to eat?"

"You know what, forget it, it's like getting blood from a stone"

Ste tried to put on his helmet but the older man stopped him. His hands held against his cheeks and drew him in, rocking towards his lips and stopping to gaze in his eyes before kissing him. It took a moment to register that Brendan was kissing him again, laying his own hand over the beginings of stubble and thumbing there as he deepened the kiss briefly. Brendan's tongue was hot laying across Ste's, it was chased but different to the others they'd shared. It felt like an apology.

Brendan's eyes were closed when he moved away, a moment long enough Ste witnessed. His eyes shone brighter than ever looking like he'd achieved something he'd never thought possible. Ste held on to his cheek, stopped him from leaving. Brendan leaned on the handlebars of the motorbike

"Ye can ride this thing Steven?"

"No, I just cocked my leg over it for a thrill, I like to rev the engine till it purrs for me" Ste found his voice again.

"Ye think if ye straddled over me you'd get the same reaction?" Brendan lowered his voice crowding close into Ste's personal space. "Think ye could have me purr Steven?"

"I doubt you've the balls to handle me quite frankly" Ste felt the clothes around him strangle his pores to death, heat already stifling as the sun blazed down on them. "You're a bit close to me ain't you? What if someone sees huh?" Ste bit back cruely still wounded from earlier.

Brendan backed off hurting far too easily at Ste's words. They were both as bad as each other. "Got a point there, more fool me for forgetting. Enjoy your ride" Brendan twisted on his feet leaving Ste feeling dreadful and mad because he always put it on him this feeling. Wound him up.

"Hey! You gotta kitchen?" Ste shouts over to the Irish man who reaches to open his car door. He looks at Ste "At that home of yours?"

Brendan hesitates a moment. "Might do"

"Man of many words. I'll follow you, okay?"

"Okay Steven, ye think ye can keep up with me?"

"I ain't screwing around on the roads Brendan. Just drive"

Ste placed his helmet on and watched Brendan get in his car and start it up. He drove along the promenade a good mile or so. Ste kept a steady pace behind his car taking in the sights the place held. The bluest sea and whitest beaches here were the best he'd ever witnessed. Set against a beautiful horizon the sky kept a clear view as it hit the ocean end.

Brendan eventually pulls up to a large house, it's modern and expensive. Ste parks on the ample driveway behind Brendan's car and shakes his hair out of the helmet, rakes his fingers through the golden strands and closes his eyes, Brendan stands to watch as he does and feels his heart again, only ever feels that way in his presence. It's a pain he's not sure he can handle.

* * *

Ste bit his lower lip with a nervous twitch as he entered Brendan's home. He tried not to think about the fact his was his instructor but the many medals and accompishments stared him down as he wandered into the large scale house. His thoat constricted making him feel a heightened anxiety. The feeling coursed though him compelling the young pilot to back up.

His breath left his lungs when Brendan's body was the surface he bundled against. Ste stopped and turned his head slowly, eyelashes sweeping up to connect his blue eyes with Brendan's. There was something about the older man's eyes that had his body so responsive, a cool shiver slithered through his limbs flurrishing his bronzed skin. Hairs springing to life he visibly trembled.

"You're already leaving Steven? Surely ye should stay for a drink at least?" Brendan darted over Ste's eyes and then his parted mouth which was so temping. He'd never once forgotten how Ste had tasted, his kiss like a drug and Brendan was adicted. Those loose lips that kissed life back into his body he still wanted desperately. It was up to Ste now though, Brendan had had his chance and blew it.

Ste swallowed little breaths leaving his lungs. "You have a nice home here" Ste broke whatever it was they had between them and glanced around Brendan's house, Modern throughout and minimalist there was the odd furniture dotted around and leather backed sofas settled at a wide screen TV. Ste walked over to the sofas to draw his finger tips along the material and moved to stand by the kitchen. Brendan who had watched him intently placed his keys in a bowl on the side and stood by the counter in the kitchen.

"Different to base I guess? I remember sleeping in those apartment blocks myself" Brendan confessed crossing his legs he leaned back. Ste lifted his head to look at him.

"It's alright, don't think about it really. Just a place to sleep init?"

Brendan nodded in agreement eyes shifting to Ste. "So, here's my kitchen, why did ye ask about it?"

"I have many hidden talents with my hands" Ste looked up

"I imagine ye do" Brendan replied leaving Ste to flush a moment.

"Hmm, well I can cook. Thought I could rustle us up something, with your help. What ya got in?"

"I have eggs, I could make an omlette?"

"You know how to make an omlette?" Ste quirked in a condensending tone. Brendan tried to look offended but instead laughed. "I ain't a clue. It sounded good though" Brendan smiled and Ste warmed instantly at the sight of it.

Ste walked over to the fridge pulling it open he placed his head inside and fished out eggs, palma ham and cheese. He passed over the ham and cheese to Brendan. "Chop these up for me?"

Brendan raised his eyebrows but did what Ste had asked of him "Ye telling me ye can do a better job of it?" Brendan guffawed but Ste just held his hands against his hips.

Brendan's face straightened then and shifted on his feet "Ye actually can cook?" It was a retorical question and Brendan scratched nervously at his hair. "Course ye can"

Brendan chopped the ingriedients up. And tried to capture Ste's eyes throughout, little smile across his face. Ste nudged his elbow into his arm catching the smile himself. Brendan shoved him back and the pair of them had lightened with their laughs.

"Yeah, seriously - I can cook, it's dead easy to be fair." Ste shrugged breaking up the eggs into a bowl.

"Not that ye are boasting or anything though?" Brendan glanced at Ste.

"Naaah" Ste shook his head looking up with a sly grin. "I can teach ya"

"Ye... teach me?"

"Yeah, why not. You like role reversal right? Me the instuctor and you the student?"

"Bit risky that though – I'm listening" Brendan held his hands up in defeat.

Ste whisked up the eggs and poured the contents into a hot frying pan. Brendan used the knife to scrape the ham and cheese into the mix. The smell tingled at their sences. Ste raised his brows jolting the pan and letting it set in the pan. Brendan placed two plates on the side and Ste served them both some omlette. Sat side by side they ate in silence.

Brendan moved to soak the plates in some water and felt two hands feel up the back of him and settle on his shoulders. Ste's breathing was all that could be heard when Brendan had forgot how too.

"Bren?"

"Steven"

"You do like me, I am not imagining things am I?" Ste asked with a renewed confidence. "The kisses we shared. Can we please stop messing around, I don't know where I stand with you."

"It's complicated. I'm your instructor" Brendan's eyes were closed, he felt Ste's hand curve over his snug fit jeans and squeeze.

"If it bothers youu that much I won't tell if you don't. I can't stand it anymore, I want you." Ste's hand traveled between Brendan's thighs and felt under him until the weight of his balls heavied in his hand. "You must have thought about us, how could you not?"

"Steven..." Brendan removed Ste's hand and turned around, sliding away from Ste and out of the kitchen. Ste shook his head in frustration. Taking a deep sigh he walked into the lounge and watched Brendan pour a glass of whisky. He wondered if the older man always turned to the alcoholic spirit when things got tough.

"Do you want me to leave?" he replied lowly not sure he could take anymore cold shoulder treatment.

"No, stay." Brendan lifted his glass and held it in stasis. "Want a drink?"

"Not alcohol I can't, gotta ride back to base. Give us a soft drink. And you go easy, gotta fly tomorrow" Ste pointed out and gestured to the sofa. "May I?"

"Make yourself comfortable Steven" Brendan replied bringing the drinks over and sat next to Ste on the leather sofa, the material squeaked. Ste lifted his body in a jump to look at him. "Why instructor?"

"What?"

"You" Ste sipped at his soft drink "Why flight instructor?"

"Didn't want to go into the field, it's easier this way. I passed the basic training and finished with a degree. They gave me the options and this is what I chose" Brendan took a drink "What about ye? Ye any plans at all after ye pass?

"You think I will pass?"

"Yeah I do. Ye do have a tendancy to fly by your own rules but...I believe in ye Steven"

The edge of the glass Ste held ghosted his lips eyes fully on Brendan's. "Thank you"

Brendan shrugged settling back on the sofa leavng Ste to continue.

"You go up there and you think - yeah I know what I'm doing, flown countless times had all the training..." Ste paused for thought "I did want to be like you - an instructor. However it seems to make you become a grumpy sod"

"I ain't grumpy"

"Yeah, you are" Ste flicks his lashes high, looked into Brendan's eyes as he'd manovered closer to Ste, his voice soft and skin cool against his skin. The tips of Brendan's fingers drew a continous line down his jaw and tucked under his chin. Ste's heart raced at his chest.

"I don't mean to be"

"Then stop pretending there's nothing here" Ste asked in a low voice eyes magnetised with Brendan's. Ste moved from his touch and stood up, he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan placed his glass on the table and looked at Ste towering over him.

"I'm gonna get back to base. Thanks for the omelette and drink." Ste darted his eyes around "I really had fun today, especially playing pool"

Brendan walks Ste over to his front door. "We can go again if ye like? Play a proper game and I won't cheat"

"Yes you will" Ste smouldered "I'll see you around"

* * *

Another week passed by and they'd still not resolved anything. Ste continued to train hard and avoided Brendan as much as he could spending any free time he had with Tony. In a rare moment he had time to himself, Brendan is sat at his desk flicking through paperwork trying to concentrate despite his mind being dragged elsewhere. It was an irritation the older man had tried and failed to rid of and those closest around him had obviously noticed his strange behaviour.

Simon was dressed in his greying flight suit, dropping his helmet on the desk as he passed Brendan's desk to sit by the window, hugging fit material enhancing the curves that mattered, he sat on one of the desks in Brendan's lecture room. Foot rested on the desk in front and gazed over the base. He'd just grounded after another flight simulation with another instructor and the students. The jets shone in the morning sunshine as he watched out through the window them being placed inside the hangers.

Powerful heat on his face; the sun lightened his hair colour. He turned to watch Brendan sit uncomfortable on the chair at his desk. "Why are you so distracted lately?"

"I'm not" Brendan shrugged nonchalant marking the papers with a deep strike of ink.

"Is it pretty fly boy?" Simon asked brandishing a sly smile.

"Ye what?" Brendan looked up then in amusement.

"Ste. You like him. I've seen you two look at each other" Simon flicked his eyes at Brendan "You're gonna have to be careful, if I can see, the rest of the world will too"

"Ye don't know anything Simon okay. Just leave it" The words disarm Brendan who likes to play his cards close, his lips tighten discolouring them. "Wouldn't be breaking any rules anyway" His eyes darted quickly looking back at the papers on his desk, tried to look busy again. "Right?"

Simon took in a deep breath and jumped down off the desks wandering over to him. "You're asking me aren't you?" Brendan didn't reply leaving him with no qualms about what his friend had meant. "Truthfully, I don't know. There's nothing to stop you outside of the academy though. And...I have your back, you know that"

"Yeah" Brendan relaxed "I do. Thank ye"

"The north hanger" Simon spoke again walking over to the door, his hand settled on the handle as he turned back to Brendan.

"What about it?"

"It overlooks the sea"

"Yeah so?" Brendan puzzled not knowing where he was going with his conversation.

"It looks spectacular at sunset. I think...it would be a perfect place too...I dunno... impress a certain someone"

Brendan glanced forward in thought "Jesus, you've taken your conquests there ain't ye?" He replies with a harsh laugh.

"Helping you here, but if ya wanna keep being pig headed with each other" Simon shrugged

"I ain't pig headed, and Steven's just feisty" Brendan omitted the fact he liked him that way naturally. He'd also omitted to the fact they'd managed a kiss or two, but that was their little secret, one he liked to keep. "Privacy though, won't people notice?" Brendan said not completely opposed to the idea.

"No, the hanger closes both sides remember, just leave the other side open, facing the sea. No ones gonna be there. It's private. Sit on the wing of the jet in there, watch the sunset. Imagine his eyes." Simon beamed "I know you are thinking about it. A bit risqué on base too, gotta heighten the adrenaline. Oh and take food, anything to draw his eyes to your mouth"

Brendan quirked a brow "My mouth?"

"Yeah, and yours to his – trust me. Who has more luck between us?"

"That's because you're loose and I'm fussy" The unmistakeable sound of a door opening filters the room. "Thanks Walker"

"Anytime Brady"

* * *

Ste and the others sat in one of the study rooms dotted around the academy. He glanced up at the clock, 5pm. He sighed and buried his head in his folded arms with a loud groan. The time was dragging by, he hated these study times. His brain ached with the amount he'd done already and getting out of there was taking ages.

The other guys were all mucking around making paper aeroplanes and chucking them around the place like idiots, loud and brash he was at the point he couldn't concentrate any longer. Something hit the side of his ear jolting him up from his little rest, noting it was one of the paper planes the others had been messing with he went to pick it up with the thought that he too would throw it back. Something stopped him though, as it fell apart Ste noted there was writing on this particular one.

Puzzled and leaning his head to one side he unwrapped the paper toy revealing more writing in the shape of a scribbled note. Black ink stained the crease strewn paper.

'North Hanger, before sunset. BB'

Ste read the words over and over again before twisting his head around to see if he could see anyone, his co pilots continued to chat amongst themselves unfazed. Ste nibbled against the flesh of his lips turning his rose tint lips redder by the second. Glancing up at the clock he realised it wasn't long to go. Ste slid out from his desk and folded the paper feeding it into his uniform trouser pocket with ease. Gaining on the front desk, Simon was talking this particular group session and as he edged closer the officer looked up at him.

"Ste? You got somewhere else to be?" Simon asked intrigued.

Ste flustered and kept watching the time. "Yeah, I erm...I've finished the study, wondered if I could leave a little earlier." Ste questioned politely and waited patiently.

"Uh huh" Simon rounded his head looking out the window. The sun beginning to dip now." Soon be dusk" He says gesturing out of the window. "You noticed?"

Ste swallowed looking at the window. Simon smirked shaking his head slightly he'd looked down at his desk."Erm...no sir. I hadn't noticed the time"

"Really, that why you keep looking at the clock. Like you want it for fast forward or something"

"No, why would I want that?" Ste edged sideways towards the door. "May I be excused, please?"

"Well you see...if I let you go, the others...they're gonna want to leave early too" Simon drawled goading Ste a little, he'd seen the younger boy stewing as he stood.

"Course...I guess." Ste held his face down and moped towards his seat.

"Ste?" Simon spoke gaining the younger man's attention. "Johnny Cash"

"Ey?" Ste looked around the room then moved closer to Simon

"He likes Jonny Cash and food. The best way to get his attention" Simon raised his brows and Ste finally cottoned on, reddening skin flushed his face. Knowing someone knew about them had his stomach in knots, even though nothing had even happened, the kisses still ghosted his rose pink lips even now.

"It's okay. I won't say anything. He likes you, and he'll probably kill me for saying it"

Ste's smile lit up his face. "The north hanger?"

"Go around the side, the main entrance will be locked. And Ste? Don't go wearing him out, still gotta flight school to run"

Ste grinned and moved to the door quickly leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for the amazing reviews, I love reading them. :) xx

* * *

Take My Breath Away

Part 3

Ste's walk through the airfield had his heart stuttering inside his chest; nerves coursing through every part of him kept the palpitations in a constant rhythm. He noticed the lack of colour around him here, the place like a camouflage to the skies above. Jets were almost the same graying as the huge hangars that stood to shroud them. Technicians and cadets around him carried on with their training and maintenance while high above, planes could be heard on continuous fly by's.

Like Walker had explained to him, the main hangar doors were sealed so Ste held his hands in his pockets walking around the sides of the North and Central hangar. His eyes blinked with a sparkle hitting his view, a bright series of lights that moved constantly, the young boy fitted on his sunglasses to darken the view as he walked further. The ocean spanned out as far as the eye could see when Ste stopped to look.

The entire base established on a large Island, gun ships and battleships stood anchored in the sea around the airfield and it's bases. Up until that moment he'd not realised the sheer scale of the place. With a breath leaving his lungs, Ste removed his shades, leaving the sun to glare off the metal of the huge wave licked vessels that lay in the water.

Ste casts his eyes back to the door left ajar in the hangar and gingerly moves towards it, shades sliding into his top pocket he swung the door open and the darkness had his pupils expanding the smalt of his eyes. Sun beams shone through small holes in the roof and windows at the side capturing small swirls of speckled dust in the air. They held lines of the suns' light and as Ste moved they shattered upon his body.

A large tornado jet stood on it's landing gear proud of place in the center, parachutes left to one side had fallen open leaving one deployed and draped high over a beam along the tall ceiling. The soft material swayed and rumpled in Ste's hand as he touched it lightly sweeping his fingers across it. His head continued to pivot and look for a sign of anyone in here, the quiet surrounded him besides the beat of his heart rattling in his ear and stable breathing.

A noise roused him, edging his eyes further to the side and at the front of the jet he walks around the plane and sees Brendan finally. It takes him aback at first, seeing him. Perched on one of the wings and chewing, his mouth slows seeing Ste stood there and like magnets their eyes draw a piercing gaze.

"Both sides open ye know" Brendan speaks matter-of-fact and points a finger to the back of the hangar. Ste furrows his brow and double takes a look there as the doors to the hangar suddenly open. The young pilot can't help but blossom at the sheer size of the doors that when opened shone a sun beam through them, obviously, Brendan had waited for his presence before doing this. The older man's smug grin made him chuckle. Then Ste remembers the ships that lay on the water and it's then he panics slightly and holds his hand out in front of him.

"Wait, wait they'll see us..." Ste stammers walking around to the nose end of the plane. The last thing he needed right now was Brendan spooked again. Part of him winced at the fact he'd become so accustomed to the other man's insecurity he was himself affected by it. "Won't they?"

"Not unless they're looking through binoculars they won't" Brendan makes light of the situation surprising Ste. The younger boy turns to see Brendan as he looks out onto the sea.

"Better view from up here" Brendan speaks again and gestures his head back towards himself.

"You always sit on million pound jet planes do ya?" Brendan is sat there with some food and beers obviously settling in for the night by the looks of it. Ste chuckles at the scene climbing up the steps settled next to the plane and walks precariously over to Brendan. Sitting down next to him, legs up to his chest his arms bind around them.

"I wont tell if ye don't"

"Actually, you've a fair point – this is ace" Ste smiles, he breathes a relaxed sigh. This was much better than studying and the sea breeze had a pleasant warmth as it crept through the space around them.

"Told ye" Ste twists his head, resting his cheek on his knee and looks back at Brendan, watches him chewing. "Like my mouth huh?"

Ste holds Brendan's eyes captive, mouth feathering a smile, shyness leaves Ste with a embarrassed laugh "Think this is the longest we've gone without winding each other up isn't it?" he speaks avoiding the answer.

"Shouldn't be so irritating then" Brendan winks and discards his gum in favour of a beer. He offers Ste one and he takes it with a small nod. "You not flying tonight are ya?" Ste gestures to both their drinks.

"No, I'll be driving home. It's just the one – stop fretting"

"I'm not, making sure is all." Ste sulks "Planning on going home then?"

"I ain't sleeping here if that's what ye mean, it's good to get away from the norm Steven"

"My name is Ste. Is it really that hard for you to pronounce it?" Ste grins around the neck of the bottle held in his hand, he can't help wind him up. Ste's stomach churns as the cold beer hits the lining of it.

"Need a stint in the brig? Cause that's where you'll be going the next time ye give me cheek" Brendan's eyes still haven't left Ste and he's beginning to warm under the scrutiny of them.

"I apologise for asking you to use my name correctly. The brig though, can't you just delve out your own punishment... _sir"_

Brendan smirks edging his legs out in front of him, leans back on his elbows and defines the wingspan this aircraft has. Ste has to twist his head at a difficult and very uncomfortable angle just to look around. Placing his beer down Ste has to move back too and does so stretching out his slender body. Brendan doesn't fail to notice the movements it makes, he looks damn good in his uniform does Ste, fits snug in all the right places. Brendan angles his head, involuntary but gratified sigh leaving his lips.

"At least I can take my eyes off you" He speaks unconvincingly turning to mirror Brendan again, the light creates a path on his eyes that shine a gorgeous cobalt blue and Ste realises just how hooked in he could get if he's not too careful, Ste is closest enough to dive straight into them.

"You bring all your students here?"

"I've never brought anyone here before. Simon..." Brendan sighed with the revelation "Well he said you'd like it"

"Really - he said that? Maybe I'm sat here with the wrong flight instructor then"

"Why do ye do that?" Brendan asks defensively.

Ste scoffs glancing a fleeting look at Brendan. "Obvious ain't it? Have to get you to notice me somehow"

"You'd have to be blind not too. If ye are interested in Walker then I'll go" Brendan shrugs and tries to heave himself up. Ste quickly melds his hand at his leg.

"Somehow I don't think you'd have gone to all this trouble to back out on me now." Ste presses, he still looks out of the hangar. "I'm just making you jealous"

"Not too good at it are ye?"

"No I guess not." Ste chuckles. "Shocked ya told him though. Thought you were ashamed of me"

"Hey, I never said...I don't think that. Simon worked it out, obvious apparently"

"You must trust him then" Ste turned to Brendan "Else ya wouldn't have done all this...which I think is really cool"

"Yeah?" Brendan edges up to sit closer to Ste, watches him nod. "Good"

Ste breaks their connection to look at the food Brendan has brought with him "You cooked?"

"I _found_ " Brendan confesses, fishing through the holdall he's got with him. "Have ye visited the canteen here?"

"Yeah a couple times...is that a can of soup?" Ste grips the tin in his hands and raises his brow at Brendan. "How are we supposed to eat this?"

"I dunno, I just grabbed stuff."

"Sardines...crisps...apples and grapes. Well, I know I'm good at cooking, but even I can't whip up much from this. Plus ya forgot the can opener." Ste looks up at Brendan and bursts out laughing. Brendan sulks slightly, but shows a slither of a grin anyway.

"Never done it before have I?!" Brendan mumbles taking a big bite out of an apple.

"Done what? _This?"_

Brendan nods still chewing the apple, he's silently protesting too.

"Best date I've ever been on" Ste smirks, eyes not daring to look at Brendan who almost chokes on the fruit in his mouth.

"Date? This isn't a date it's..." Brendan silences.

"I promise not to mention this too much sir, perhaps every _other_ day, cos I'm feeling dead generous now" Ste bites against his lip and lays back on his side, waits for Brendan to join him. Ste pulls off a grape and tosses it in his mouth, chews it slowly and delights in Brendan's attention as he does.

"I'm only winding ya up" Ste adds, his smile seems to fade and Brendan ducks lower to try and see his eyes.

"If we get caught, I could lose my job. Ye might lose out on your training and I don't want that." Brendan explains, rolls a grape in his fingers and chucks it in his mouth. "It's why I'm so fickle here. That and ye drive me crazy mad sometimes."

"And you get under my skin, but look at us now. You gonna tell me you're not enjoying this? Sat on the wing of a tornado jet. We even have _sardines_ Brendan, I mean ya can't beat it" Ste shows all his teeth then and chews on another grape, takes another look at the sunset as it creeps down lower. They silence for a while and watch the sky change colour. Ste's eyes dart with Brendan's every now and then and his face gathers lines, ones that leave him feeling strained.

"Is that what ya meant the other day, you can't be seen with a student"

"Hmm" Brendan nods "Remember my boss? He's a stickler for this kind of thing."

"I'm not a kid Brendan. But I understand you have a job to do. Does this mean I need to walk away from us?" Ste asks, his stomach churns and knocks him with a sickly feeling. It's the last thing he wants to do. Brendan doesn't answer him and it leaves Ste with unresolved questions. There's a big part of him that feels it's pretty unfair if two people who like each other are being made to feel bad about it. Ste continues to look at Brendan and he can tell he knows it, his mouth quirking slowly.

Brendan gives up pretending, his lips edge into a smile _"What?"_

"How long have you had that brilliant moustache?"

"Since birth" Brendan nods, turns to smile at Ste. "Do ye like it?"

"Yeah I do, and this stubble" Ste tells him, touching Brendan for the first time since he's got here, Ste's hand filters over the coarse hair, its rough texture. "I like the burn it leaves behind"

Brendan widens his eyes "I bet ye do"

 _"Should I leave?"_ Ste asks again, his thumb stokes Brendan's jaw.

"Ye haven't finished your food yet" Brendan tries to make light of the situation by using his best technique, avoidance. So Ste tries his own technique, seduction.

"Did you like it, kissing me?" Ste asks, hand turning Brendan to look at him. Brings him down to his lips.

"Yes, I liked it" Brendan agrees and softly cups Ste's lips in a chased kiss leaving the younger boy elated.

"And you like me"

"Nope" Brendan grins.

The boy looks displeased at his answer leaving Brendan to huff out a laugh. It's becoming far too easy to deny everything, perhaps it's just because winding Ste up is actually fun. Brendan's heart still hammers at his chest when he breaks Ste's look completely, watches the sea shimmy with the captured rays of the lowering sun on its waves. He wonders if it's actually this hot outside or the fact the temperature only soared once Ste had sat next to him.

"I already know you do." Ste answers confident with his smugness "I can see how this could be dangerous for you – but no more than what we do up there everyday."

They lay their eyes upon each other again and even though they don't speak the heat between them is stifling. Ste's hand presses flat against Brendan's shirt, thumbing open another button making it easy to grab the material, slowly dragging Brendan down.

"I want to kiss you again" Ste speaks thickly and lets his mouth feather over Brendan's thin lips.

"Do ye think that's what I want?" Brendan pulls back to watch Ste's Adam's apple glide under his soft skin.

"Yes"

"Oh" Brendan nods lip protruding "Ye think so?

"Go on, just admit it. You want me just as much as I want you. And hiding behind all those stupid badges ain't gonna change a thing" Ste lets go of his shirt harshly and Brendan jolts with the motion. Ste feeling like he's fighting a losing battle, turns to look at the sea again. He wishes the answers were as clear as the horizon in front of them.

"Stupid badges? Hey, I earned all my honours I'll have ye know, and my wings"

"I know, I've seen you fly remember? You gotta be good catching me up there" He shrugs, pretends he's not really bothered anymore.

"You're something else ye know that? Ye treat the instructors at the last place like this or is it just me who gets the wondrous charm?"

"Nope, only you Bren" Ste replies, lacklustre tones of his voice now apparent. It has Brendan wanting to lighten the moment between them again.

"Bren" He quirks a brow.

"It must be me hanging around you too much, forgetting names – Brendan." He says thoughtfully lashes blinking miles in length inking a shadow over his cheek bones.

"My sister calls me that too" Brendan shifts onto his elbows and crosses his legs at an angle. "Cheryl, or Chez as I call her."

"Is she in Ireland then?"

"Hmm" Brendan nods "Not seen her in a while, she'll be due to visit though"

"You must miss her" Ste deduced, he rests his cheek on his hand. "I don't have anyone besides Tony. I doubt my mam remembers me, and my step dad was a cruel sod"

"Must be something about fathers then" Brendan heaves a deep sigh. He turns to look at Ste and the innocence about him, the fact he's sat here shows Ste wants to be, he wants to spend this time with him even though he could be anywhere else. Brendan's heart hammers at his chest while the nerves that appear are not only new, but a good feeling as he decides to take a risk for them both.

Ste gestures outside of the hangar at the battleships. "I hope them lot out there aren't watching us Bren cause this is gonna look suss."

"They can't see us" Brendan repeats his earlier words before suddenly laying Ste down and capturing his lips softly, licks his tongue inside his moaning mouth in a rhythm designed to arouse. Ste falters at first, tentative movement of his mouth as he checks he's not actually dreaming this moment. He watches Brendan's eyes that are firmly closed and then he shuts his own, clamps his lips over Brendan's and widens his mouth.

"Oh, _now_ you're keen" Ste breaks off the kiss leaving Brendan chasing his smiling mouth. They falter their lips and breathe hot against each other. Brendan follows Ste's darting eyes and feels the flutter of his eyelashes when they brush with his own. They're so close to each other their heart beats almost sync. " _Thought we weren't allowed"_

"I have imagined us ye know?" Brendan confesses truthfully, runs the tip of his fingers across Ste's mouth "And what you'd let my hands do to ye"

 _"So tell me then"_ Ste's voice pleads, moves so their lips drag slow contact.

Brendan guides his hand over Ste's backside, strokes two fingers down the crease in his uniform trousers pushing against his parting.

 _"I bet you're so tight"_ Brendan whispers his words, looks at the glow in Ste's cheeks. The remainder of the sunset emits a low orange glow into the space around them and shrouds Ste's face. His smooth skin and long eyelashes leave Brendan speechless. The boy is nothing short of beautiful in this light, in every light.

 _"I haven't had a lot of attention there. So you'd need to work hard"_ Ste flushes at his words and the thought of Brendan being the first too.

"Ye mean no one?" Brendan watched Ste shake his head. "But you've had boyfriends?"

"I have had a couple, but nothing serious. I was always top...so ya know. Unless ya count what I do to myself?"

Brendan quirks his bow. "Have ye done that while you've been on base?"

"Might have, yeah." Ste confesses, gulps hard. "I thought of you at the time too"

"Jesus, I wish I'd known that" Brendan blurts out his words before thinking, they both stifle a laugh.

 _"You love it, don't ya?"_ Ste speaks gravely, dragging his palm down the side of his jaw. _"That you'd be the first to touch me there"_

"Like ye wouldn't believe" Brendan says, jolts Ste's body closer. Ste kisses Brendan and imagines how their sex would be, can't help it; he can feel his cock jutting into his thigh and it's ample erect.

"How big are you?" Ste rolls his hips, hums at the shape of Brendan.

"No, how big are _ye?"_ Brendan turns the question on Ste. "I bet it slides like silk if I opened my mouth for it" Brendan tells him, settles at his ear. "Does it throb when ye get excited?"

 _"Brendan..."_ Ste warns, desperation lacing his voice _"This isn't fair"_

"What's the matter, ye all flustered?" Brendan teases.

"Think ya so clever don'tcha?"

Ste reaches his palm down to bind his fingers over Brendan's crotch, leaving the older man hitching a breath. The cotton material helps with the friction because the noise Brendan now makes is pure pleasure.

 _"Do you want me to stop?"_ Ste asks, takes the fleshy lobe of Brendan's ear between his teeth and drags.

 _"No, don't"_ Brendan held his hand to Ste's cheek and pressed their mouths together hard encouraging a kiss, they're languid and exploratory with each others mouth. Both enjoying taking their time because it feels so good for them that way.

"How's my technique Sir?" Ste breaks off the kiss, gives Brendan something to think about as his breaths falter, hand becoming greedy he squeezes Brendan's length _"Do you want to come?"_

 _"Hmm"_ Brendan nods with a flush in his cheeks leaning down on his elbow closing the gap between them. Ste kisses Brendan again, then along the side of his jaw, tugs rough at the zipper, fingers over Brendan's boxers.

Brendan just stares into his eyes, breath becoming laboured. Ste held his teeth over his bottom lip and popped open the button edging gently under the hem of his boxers, guides down, fingers feeling their way. The wet of his dick stops Ste, uses his thumb to press the pre come back into the slit, ringed the liquid it around the head allowing movement to slip easier. Brendan gasps bucking into his palm.

 _"Oh god,_ _how you'd feel filling me"_ The younger man purrs the thoughts off his tongue clamping the thickness and exposing it to the air, his eyes twinkle at it's size.

"Jesus... _stop talking like that_ " Brendan can barely muster any words let alone make orders

"I wanna ride you" absolute with his desires Ste casts his spell trapping Brendan's eyes completely.

"That mouth of yours" Brendan's mouth lazed, the boy knew how to touch him for sure, his hips keening into every bliss filled second.

"Thought ya liked to talk dirty?" Ste didn't stop his stroking, in fact he loved the weight of his dick sliding inside his fist getting harder, wetter whenever he twisted.

"How do ye like it?" Brendan asks with a strained tone. "On your front?"

"I don't have a favourite position, the other guy is usually beneath me"

"Ye know where I'd be don'tcha?" Brendan purrs seductively. "I'd show you all my skills"

 _"Stop turning me on"_ Ste's smile spreads across Brendan's pulsing skin at the back of his ear as he comes hard in his hand. Ste continues to drag his comedown out tugging sharply just to hear the grunts on his breath.

 _"Uh...god..._ have to get ye back now" Brendan's voice struggles with ragged breath.

"Hope your hands are warm when ya do"

Ste licks Brendan's milky come off his hands lets the officer watch him as he does. He's turned on, can feel his own arousal straining behind his pants. As they kiss the residue come out of Ste's mouth a noise in the hangar has them parting with a shocked gasp.

Brendan back to his old self tenses up and brings up his finger to cover both their lips and shushes quietly, lies them both down flat on the aircraft's wing. Ste's hand holds over Brendan's chest feeling the beat of his heart quicken pace, his fingers curl against it liking the throb the pulse makes through his skin.

In the hangar footsteps on the dusty covered concrete floor can be heard and a slight breathing. Ste realises it's Brendan he can hear, him concentrating hard on not getting them caught. Ste is not in the mood to be good though and somehow manages to hitch up higher, drapes his leg over the older man's thigh. Dragging the zip of his trousers till it's flying low, Brendan's eyes widen as he shakes his head. Ste won't hear of it though and wanting to take control, moves Brendan's hand placing it on his crotch. _"Come on, you don't want to touch me now?"_

 _"Stop this will ye, there's someone in here"_ His protests are less than lame and Ste leans down to kiss his complaining mouth.

 _"I can be quiet_ " Ste promises with his smile peppered kisses, feeds Brendan's hand inside his boxers and loses the will to breathe at his touch, mouth laying open Brendan can't resist him.

Ste's length is warm and silky, a good size and one he'll never want to stop having to himself. Lower he can feel his heaving ball sack, knits his fingers through the hair a moment, fondles the weight of them, squishes them like putty for the sheer hell of hearing Ste's enjoyment. His cock throbs heat on his fingers pulling heavy up from root to tip leaving Ste panting with nerves and arousal, mouth so loose his tongue lays out a little and leaves a moist sheen on his lips. Brendan is left mesmerised by him, testing Ste to see what he likes most, he learns which ways to touch and drag and squeeze.

Ste moans a little too loud so Brendan latches onto his lips and kisses deeply with his tongue silencing him. His cries instead creep a vibration over his tongue and down into his body. Jerking the plane slightly, their rough movements begin to creak the jet, and when Ste climaxes Brendan has to keep the kiss going to muffle him. He's far from quiet.

The footsteps leave trailing off in the distance, they break off with a loud gasp for air. It was worth it though, Brendan can't disguise it if he tried. "I want to hear ye next time"

"Oh, there's gonna be a next time is there?" Ste glows when he's spent Brendan notes with immense pleasure, he looks done in, hair tussled to within an inch of it's life. Brendan's hand wipes the residue come off on Ste's boxers and he jerks with it.

"Hey, ya meant to lick it off"

"Am I?" Brendan grins moves his fingers up to Ste's mouth and drags some of his come along his tongue. Ste groans and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Brendan can't keep his eyes off him. "Taste that good do ye?"

"Come here and find out" Ste rakes his wide hand through Brendan's hair and sticks out his tongue. The older man sucks it, widens his mouth and pulls them into the kiss. They both taste the come residue, Brendan bringing up his hand and letting them both clean it off.

"I've never been like this with anyone. You breathe life into me Steven."

"Play your cards right and you'll find out just how much fun we can have." Ste makes himself decent again, and drinks the remainder of his beer down. He watches Brendan start to pack up the food. His mouth leaves the rim of the beer bottle. Stomach falling he realises it's back to the avoidance again.

"Brendan, what you doing?"

"Nothing...just, best get our arses out of here. Whoever that was could have seen us" Brendan says nervously, wriggles enough to draw his zipper closed.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?"

"How do ye mean?"

"Putting up those walls"

"I'm not..." Brendan shakes his head "I'm not"

"Okay, let's go out. The bar, we could have that game of pool, could go for a drink?" Ste is hopeful watching Brendan, but his eyes give it away. They harden.

"I'll pass"

Ste huffs up to his feet in annoyance. "Still worried people will see us out together aren't you?" he snaps

"Steven, what do ye want from me? Thought this was just fun?" Brendan regrets his words instantly seeing the look on Ste's face.

"It is...of course, you're so right" Ste agrees wholeheartedly, clears his throat. "I'd better go. See you in class or in the air. Whenever it suits _you_ "

Brendan silently watched Ste climb back down the ladder and leave through the doors. The sun having gone down left the world in a blanket of twinkling stars across the sky. Brendan sat there for a moment or two longer deep in thought. Leaving, he closed the mammoth doors behind him, the jet slowly disappeared from view.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Uncle Steee!" The kids squeal in happiness as Tony lets them down from his arms. He turns back and watches his children rush up to his best friend and crush a hold of him. Tony sighs as he smiles, arm stretched out and around Diane who shares the same grin.

"They love him" Diane says, holding alongside her husband.

"So do I. My best pal there, dunno what I'd do without him" Tony lightened. "Never told him, but I love flying with him. We're a great team, you know?"

"Aw love, he'll know it. I'm sure Ste feels the same way too. So, how are things anyway? Your last letter mentioned he was distracted. Is he still seeing that instructor of yours?"

"I wouldn't say they're seeing each other, but if it were up to Ste...well, I think he really likes him"

"Is he hurting Ste, cos it's not fair Tony. He's a good man, doesn't deserve that" Diane sighs, they stand together and watch the kids with Ste, he's got a great big grin on his face as he turns into a tickle monster.

"You know what it is? They can't get time together, Brendan he's...well too wrapped up in getting caught. Thinks it will have an effect on Ste's training."

"Wait, so he cares then? Why would he be bothered if he didn't?" Diane pauses. "We should all go out together. Must be something we can do?"

Tony muses over it "Alright, how can we persuade Brendan?"

"I'll persuade him, I'll bang their heads together! Look how happy he was that day in the diner, reckon that's due to a certain fit flight officer"

"Fit?! Hey don't you be taken in by that Irish charm too" Tony warns, smile along his lips.

"Only one man for me" Diane stretched up to kiss Tony. "And if I'm right, there's only one for Ste"

Ste is half giggling when he wanders over to Tony and Diane. They're looking at him strangely and it forces him to be suspicious. "Why are ya looking at me like that?"

"Brendan"

"No, I'm not getting into that. Too much like hard work" Ste dismisses the conversation, or at least tries too.

"Have you managed to do your flight training? Study done?" Diane asks, walks them over to a bench where her kids are playing. They both sit down together.

"Yeah, I have. And?" Ste shrugs, doesn't know where she is going with this.

"He's looking out for your best interests! I bet you _anything_ he misses you. All you two need is time together, outside of the base. Perhaps with a few other people who care about you" Diane nods, her eyes gesturing wide to Tony and the children. Ste shakes his head with a smirk.

"Bren won't come with us. You're wasting your time"

"Ask him then" Tony grins, gestures to Brendan who strides over to the plane in the base airport to greet a young woman. They embrace tightly and Ste fleets a smile watching them realising it must be his sister Cheryl. She looks over at Ste and mouths something to her brother, smile plastered on her face. Brendan then turns to look back and Ste puzzles at their odd behaviour. Had they been speaking about him?

"Ah good, he's coming over - leave this to me" Diane winks and Ste is brought back into the here and now with a bang; has to reach out to stop her.

"No...you can't, it's..." Ste's voice cuts off, his head shaking profusely.

"Steven, Anthony." Brendan nods, he turns to look at Diane and takes her out stretched hand.

"Hi I'm Diane, Tony's wife" Diane swoons slightly and Ste has to hold back his snigger. His eyes dart away from Tony and his evils. Not Ste's fault Brendan is handsome.

"Nice to meet ye, this is my sister Cheryl."

"Hi Cheryl, we were all thinking about going off base for a spot of lunch" Diane explains "How would you both like to join us?"

"That sounds lovely. Haven't eaten yet, Bren?" Cheryl turns to her brother, but he's too busy distracted elsewhere. Cheryl smiles as he looks at Ste. "Ye finally gonna introduce me?"

"Steven and Anthony. Two of my students"

"Nice to meet ye, heard a lot about ye to be fair" Cheryl holds Ste's hand and squeezes it, eyebrows raising with her smile.

"Have ya?" Ste asks intrigued, looks back at Brendan in trepidation. The older man looks like he wants to leave, perhaps knowing this would happen once they'd met one another. Brendan can feel Ste's eyes burning into him.

"Says you're his best student" Cheryl smiles knowingly.

"He is my best student" Brendan answers almost immediately, clears his throat eyes darting with Ste. "Where we all going then?"

Ste's face instantly blossoms, smile so wide it aches. The others ponder where they can go and and amongst all that Brendan and Ste only have eyes for each other. Ste realises how much he's missed him, the time had passed by so quickly, weeks since their time spent in the hangar.

"Let's go to the diner" Brendan suggests, Ste parts his mouth, still not quite believing how relaxed Brendan suddenly is. "There's a beach across the road, sand dunes. The kids would enjoy that right?"

"It sounds brilliant, I'll get some things together - will you both meet us there?" Diane asks, grabbing hold of the kids hands.

"Ye can count on it" Brendan says, he takes a last look at Ste who's jaw has fallen wide. When Brendan leaves he winks at him and it's like his heart became a yoyo. Zombie like, and in a daze Ste follows Tony and his family to Tony's car and they all bundle in. Diane and Tony chatter amongst themselves during the drive there while Ste looks out of the window at the beach rolling by. They pull up at the diner and true to his word Brendan is there waiting. Cheryl waves and takes Diane into the diner for drinks and when Ste turns Tony is trudging his kids down to the beach, the noise of laughter trailing behind them.

It leaves Ste with Brendan and Ste can't help the nerves and anticipation. First time they've been alone in ages.

"Almost like they'd planned it, huh?" Brendan says, gestures to the sand dunes and toes off his shoes and socks to walk on the beach. Ste does the same and the warmth of the sand feels grainy against the sole of his feet and between his toes.

"It wasn't my idea" Ste says, his voice is low and tentative when he sits down next to Brendan on one of the sand dunes. The warm dry sand filters easily through his fingers as he grips a handful.

"It's okay, we're out of the base here anyway"

"Course" Ste replies, his face falls slightly, lungs forcing a sigh.

"It's good to see ye. I mean properly"

"It's good to see you too" Ste looks up onto the horizon thoughtfully. "Don't you want to be with your sister?"

"We spoke on the drive here, she knows Steven...about, _us_ I guess" Brendan avoids Ste's eyes.

"Us? That meant to be a joke is it?" Ste can't help the bitterness from his voice. "You took what ya wanted and ignored me these last weeks"

"Hey, I never took what I wanted. Ye make it sound seedy. If ye didn't want me..."

"That's just it Brendan, I do want you. I've missed you these past weeks. We can't seem to catch a break can we?" Ste sighs, leans forward of his hips.

"I still catch ye everyday, still haven't out flown me yet"

Ste scoffs, small laugh rumbling from his stomach. "True, but perhaps that's because I've given up trying"

"I hope that's not true." Brendan's stomach lurches.

"You're doing well, the training. I meant what I said, you're my best student, albeit a bit flighty and not one for the rules." Brendan laughs quietly, wavering his gaze "I'm just making sure ye make the grade without anything getting in the way - including me"

"I liked you getting in the way though" Ste confesses, eyes firmly on his hands. "Didn't think you were bothered anyway, ' _a bit of fun'_ remember" Ste does remember, every touch and kiss Brendan laid on him. And it was unfair to expect him not too. Ste knows he's probably looking sulky now, because it's how he feels alongside mad.

"I am bothered" Ste feels Brendan's hand touch against his chin and bring him around. His eyes firmly on Ste's mouth. He thumbs over his lips "You've seen me looking every day Steven, in class, or whenever we're in the same room. I'm always the one that notices ye"

"Prove it then and stop making me wait for you all the time. It's mean and kinda sadistic actually"

"Sadistic? How?"

"Do you know how it feels to see you each day and not be able to kiss you? _Torture."_ Ste emphasises the word and then chuckles at it. Why he becomes like a gooey mess around the older man is beyond him, just playing right into his hands. Then again, that's the point.

Brendan smiles as he brings Ste to his lips, soft little kisses turn deeper and when he leans over Ste, he slowly falls back against the smooth sand dune. Ste's fingers move freely through Brendan's loose dark hair, gripping a tight hold. He wants to keep them this way as long as possible because it's what he's wanted for so long. Curling wet tongue strokes make them both moan and as they become happily enthralled, a cute little innocent voice behind them breaks them apart. Their eyes linger moments, taking in what they'd spent weeks without.

"Uncle Ste, what are you doing with that man?" the little girl asks and Ste sits up quickly pushing Brendan to one side.

"Um...I had something in my eye, Brendan was helping me with it" Ste answers, flush in his cheeks matching the licked red plump of his lips.

"Oh" The young girl twists her plait around her finger. "Thought you were kissing cos mummy says you love each other"

Ste's eyes widen animatedly, mouth moving to speak but he can't. He sees his flight instructor still firmly seated next to him and wonders why he's not run a mile. Brendan instead grins and leans towards her.

"You're a clever girl, too clever for us. Do ye like to make sandcastles?"

The girl nods profusely. "Right well uncle Ste won't be long okay? I bet he'll help ye build one"

"Ok, can you play too? We can bury my brother in the sand and run away"

Brendan laughs heartily, one that Ste's never heard before and it leaves his heart swelling. "Of course, see ye in about 5 minutes"

"Ok, are you gonna kiss uncle Ste again?"

"I think I might just do that, yeah" Brendan smiles back at Ste. They watch her rush off excited and Ste holds against Brendan's arm.

"That was a sweet thing ya just did"

Brendan shrugs "No big deal. Now we have five minutes, where were we?"

* * *

"So, Ste. How have ye managed to tame my brother?"

Cheryl breaks the ice, or so she tries too. The kids are fast asleep now, exhausted from making sandcastles and burying the adults, namely uncle Ste because Brendan found it highly amusing. Tony and Diane are having some precious time alone sat on a nearby table and chairs, watching the sun as it starts to make it's way into the sea. Ste sits beside a quiet and thoughtful Brendan who now darts his eyes up at his sister, silently brandishing her a grass. He'd told her certain things in private and as she purposely spills the beans, Ste breaks into a smile knowing precisely how that feels.

"I wouldn't say I have done that, getting owt out of your brother is like watching paint dry"

"Boring?"

"Takes a bloody long time!" Ste laughs and so does Cheryl. Brendan however just rolls his eyes and wishes he'd put an actual bet on this happening.

"Ye two are now ganging up on me - have I got that right?"

"No, we're just pointing out that sometimes life is too short to mess around." Cheryl answers sternly, takes a sip of her drink.

"Has he really mentioned me, cos in the beginning we didn't get on. In fact we still clash now." Ste discloses "Did he tell ya how I accidentally spilt my drink on him and he makes _me_ pay for the dry cleaning?"

"What, _no!"_ Cheryl widens her mouth "So mean, and it were an accident"

"This little sod never even paid the bill! Forgot to mention that didn't ye?" Brendan turns to look at Ste, seethes slightly into his personal space. Ste knows he's not really mad, but takes the opportunity to swim in his eyes again.

"Lend me the money, an I will sort it for ya" Ste counters, his eyes drag down Brendan's face settling on his lips. Ste's smirk captivates Brendan.

"I'll lend ye my boot up your arse in a minute boy" Brendan warns, his own smile lifting his tashe.

Ste leans in closer, chin resting on his flat palm "You'd have to catch me first, _Sir"_

Cheryl looks on giddy as a kipper, now she can clearly see what Brendan had meant and probably needed telling off for not being entirely loose with the full truth.

"Oh, I wish Da were here to see ye like this Bren." Cheryl sighs contently. Brendan shifts back quickly, the smile he once had replaced by the hard exterior Ste had become accustomed too. He tries to hold his arm but Brendan nudges him out of the way harshly.

"I need to go to the bathroom - excuse me" Brendan rushes and swings the door to the diner open brashly. Ste furrows his brow and looks back at Cheryl.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah love, he and Da. They never got on. I shouldn't have mentioned him and I will apologise for it. Anyway, our Bren likes ye. Even if he does play hard to get."

"Wants my best interests. I understand that, wish I could have both."

* * *

Brendan and Cheryl wave their friends off and get into Brendan's car. She swings herself around in it and faces her brother. "I'm stopping in a hotel tonight"

"No you're not" Brendan shakes his head. "You're stopping with me"

"I will, tomorrow night. Go and find Ste, tell him how ye feel" Cheryl places her hand over her brothers wrist.

"I can't keep messing the boy around Chez. He's gotta concentrate on the training"

"Stop using that as an excuse! Just let yourself go, why can't ye do both?"

"I just don't think it'd go down well, Daniel, ye remember what he's like." Brendan leans on his arms at the steering wheel of his car.  
"He's just waiting for any excuse ye know"

"He's still sore about that?That was a long time ago Bren." Cheryl ponders "He made the mistakes too"

"I train these kids day in day out and I show them how to fly up there, what the dangers are. I'm a hypocrite though, I made those mistakes and it cost a guy his career" Brendan takes a long breath. "Daniel he's just biding his time, if he gets wind of Steven and I...he deserves this Chez. He's a _great_ pilot"

"So are ye. And ye was cleared of everything. Besides, he got a better job didn't he?"

"Only because I declined it Chez, his job was mine but I wanted to be an instructor so he got it instead. Daniel wanted to be in the field, he wanted to be a fighter pilot, because of that mistake he didn't make the grade"

"It's not a walk in the park what ye do up there, there's always gonna be a risk." Cheryl looks at her brother. "Ask yourself this, even if he does find out, what can he do? It would be discrimination"

"Ye think I am being too cautious? I mean I wouldn't make it obvious in class, or on base because I still have a job to do."

"Ste understands that, what he can't get around is why ye keep pushing him away. Just be honest with him. You'll feel better for it."

"Bren, I'm sorry I mentioned Da. I know ye don't get along, and I don't pretend to know why. Ste though, he makes ye smile, Brendan do ye know how amazing that is? I hardly ever see you do that." Cheryl turns to face the front. "Take me to the hotel, and then find him. Lose yourself and make each moment matter. We'll all of us face Danny if the time comes we need too"

Brendan ghosts a smile "Thanks Chez. I've missed ye and I feel better getting it off my chest. I told ye though, he's...beautiful isn't he?"

Cheryl turns and smiles so wide it'll be stuck fast the rest of the day. "Yeah...yeah he is. Brendan, don't ye let him go"

"Fine, but he's still paying for my dry cleaning though"

"Didn't doubt it" Cheryl says, her laugh infects Brendan as they set off down the long road from the diner.

* * *

Brendan makes his way back to base after dropping off his sister at a large hotel on the island. He knocks at the apartment he knows Ste is staying in and as old habits creep up on him he checks around him to make sure no one is there. Tony answers the door and looks taken aback seeing Brendan stood there, he invites him in.

"Brendan? Everything alright, it's not Ste is it?" Tony has a slight panic to his voice.

"No, I mean I hope not. I thought he was here?" Brendan looks around the place and upon seeing the photo frames walks over to them. Smiles as he glances over each one. "Ye two been together a long time haven't ye?"

"Yeah, we have" Tony smiles and looks at the photo's himself. "He was a little stirrer at flight school ya know? When we flew together he'd buzz the tower as a laugh, fly past and the officer in charge had him in his office a lot" Tony laughs at the memory.  
"I didn't think we'd make it this far, but his attitude has improved, and at first I thought you were a distraction. But now, he's doing better than ever. And a lot of it is to try and impress his blind flight instructor"

"Blind?" Brendan purses his lips "How do ye mean?"

"This off the record? Stop _screwing_ my friend around sir, he's a good man. He'll never betray you, and if he loves you...then you'll be one of the lucky ones" Tony darts his wary eyes away from Brendan and places the photo's back on the table.

"Okay, I think I deserved that. Last time ye speak to me that way though"

"Agreed" Tony holds his hands up. "Ste left about fifteen minutes ago, said he needed some air. Usually, when his mind is distracted, he'll go for a ride on his motorbike. Try the car park"

Brendan moves to leave but stops to shake Tony's hand first. "Glad he's got ye, Steven ain't the only good man around here. And he loves the bones of ye and your family" Brendan says, nods his head sharply before leaving.

Ste is in the car park, sitting on his bike when Brendan makes his way there. Ste is next to his car and when he sees Ste his feet stop. Directing his journey Brendan settles next to him and holds against Ste's shoulder. The younger man in a trance, jolts back and turns to look up at Brendan. His eyes are soft and innocent, and he can see the hurt that laces them from the thoughts he was trapped in.

"Bren...Hi" Ste's face lights up. "I were going to leave when I saw your car, wasn't expecting to see it"

"Hmm, just been to your place actually" Brendan tells Ste, folds his arms across his chest. "Spoke to Anthony about ye"

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Told me to stop pissing about, said I should be honest about how I feel"

Ste's eyes widen "He never said that, no way - Tony did?!"

"Honest. Shocking isn't it?"

"Well yeah, yeah it is...not like him" Ste fiddles with his handlebar. "What did you say to him, is he in the brig now?"

Brendan laughs "No, he had a fair point. I do need to stop worrying about getting caught. Who cares right?"

"Sweet lord, have ya had a bang on your head or somet?"

"Just had the opportunity to voice my reasons and when all is said and done..." Brendan pauses "I'm happy and it's because of ye"

Brendan looks around and sees they're not alone, some of the students he teaches and ones he taught years earlier. He glances back at Ste and hooks his fingers under his chin and pulls him closer. Ste's eyes widen and because he's become so accustomed to it, he tries to push away, knows what will happen if he lets Brendan continue.

The older man smiles and instead cradles his cheeks and brings Ste up into a chased kiss, backing off to watch Ste blossom with relief and drag Brendan back down. They laugh together through their kisses and it becomes too difficult. Ste watches the bob of Brendan's throat when Ste looks around them. He pushes Brendan's face, angles him around to see nobody even cares, none of them were looking anyway.

"See...the world didn't end Brendan. It just got better" Ste's eyes shine the brightest Brendan has ever seen.

"It's not ye, or me, or _them_ \- in fact it's stupid. There's things that have happened in my past, and one day I will explain. Daniel is the reason I've been this way."

"He will try and cause us problems wont he?"

"He may do, he was sore with me a long time. And in the early days he did ruffle feathers" Brendan shrugs "This was to show ye that I'm not ashamed of us. But in class, on base, nothing will change. I'm still your superior, your flight instructor and ye are my student until ye pass. That is my priority _here_ "

Ste nods in understanding. "And your dad...I don't want to pry. I just saw how upset you was - are you alright?"

"Another story I may explain one day. And I'm alright now I'm with ye"

"Here, you ever sat on a motorbike?" Ste gets off and watches Brendan cock his leg over the metal frame.

"Oh you've done that before" Ste grins straddling the bike to face him. "Can I give you a ride officer?"

"Officer? Jesus, only ye can get away with that tongue of yours" Brendan grins. "Call me that again"

 _"Officer"_ Ste growls, giggles leaving his mouth. "Ya like the hot metal between your thighs then?"

"I'd prefer ye between them, what are your plans tonight?"

"I was gonna go for a ride - clear my head, you know" Ste shrugged. "I thought I needed to back off, didn't I? Thought maybe I should just leave"

"Don't leave, Steven" Brendan thumbs down the side of Ste's face.

Ste swallowed deeply. "Why not?"

"Come back to my place and stay with me tonight" Brendan's hands crawled around Ste's waist. "In my bed"

"What will you do if I stay?" Ste's head arched back slowly feeling Brendan's lips brush ghost like over his skin, breathing out gently so he could feel the heat snake down his neck.

"I'll make it up to ye" Brendan promised kissing a line to Ste's jaw

"All night?" Ste asked, his eyes closed.

"All night, as long as it takes to have ye purr for me" Brendan kisses Ste softly against his lips "You'll never want to leave"

"Do you want to go on the bike?"

"Are ye insured?" Brendan asks, his grin still hasn't left his mouth making him look like a dopey idiot now.

"I'm insured - I can take passenger's" Ste smirks at Brendan's face, obviously winding him up again.

"I don't know, I've seen ye fly."

"And I've seen you turn to jelly when my finger drags up the sensitive seam of your balls, so I suggest ya behave"

"I liked that, if I ask nicely will ye use your tongue instead?" Brendan replies before clambering off Ste's bike leaving Ste to move himself. Corrects his position on it. "I'll drive"

"Okay, I'll follow you" Ste gently pushes Brendan away. He's happy it's nightfall now because he can feel the heat in his cheeks, the older man knows anyway though. He drives out of the car park leaving Ste to follow behind.

* * *

Back at the house Brendan leaves the door open for Ste and when he walks in he's by the fridge. He backs up and closes it with a soft click and leaves his helmet on the side. There is a feeling of apprehension in the air for them both, Ste especially feeling the nerves isn't sure what to do with himself. Hangs about by the door and waits for Brendan to leave the fridge.

"Do ye want a drink?" He asks, still staying in the kitchen.

"Um, just some ice water - please" Ste nibbles at his bottom lip. Brendan brings the glass over and stands next to the door too.

"Are ye coming in, or are we standing by the front door all night? Quick get away?" Brendan hands Ste his drink and after a few sips he places it down on a table nearby.

"No, it's not that, I'm just..."

"Ye want it against the door?" Brendan is trying to lighten the situation, their nerves. And it has Ste smiling.

"No...I didn't mean...actually" Ste grins and there's no time spared between them, they'd waited long enough to finally get their hands on each other, needing to touch each inch of skin they possessed. Brendan shoves Ste backwards leaving him to grunt before he lays a deep kiss on Ste's lips, pressing his body close up against his front door.

Dragging his hand over Ste's thigh to bring up his leg, Ste crosses his arms behind Brendan's neck and jumps to bind his legs at his lower back. Ste couldn't see clearly when the kiss was parted, the older man rolls his hips, rubs their groins together until Ste is hard and panting for him. Brendan backs off, tongue licking the filthy smirk he likes to give Ste, he coaxed him with enticing eyes dragging off his jacket.

"Feel better now?"

"Look what you've done to me" Ste laughs, removes his own jacket then. Takes his drink and gulps some ice into his mouth crunches it as he walks over to Brendan. Kisses him wide and lets the ice cold produce sharp prickles inside his mouth.

"Nice trick" Brendan nods walking backwards his fingers curled slow in a challenging gesture. "Ye coming then?"

Ste doesn't move and just looks at him. "What are ye waiting for?"

Ste follows then grabbing the older man back, scrunches his shirt tightly in his clawed fists. _"Take my breath away"_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you as always, for all your lovely comments. :) As this fic was pre written as a one shot, it will progress quickly and contain scenes of angst from this part onwards. xx

* * *

Take My Breath Away

Part 4

Ste takes Brendan's lips into his own, they share a lazy and passionate kiss as his arms wrap crossed at the back of Brendan's neck, body curling forward to capture his solid frame. Brendan shifts them closer wanting more contact, pressing their groins together and rocking into Ste. He lifted his younger frame with ease and carried Ste up the stairs to his bed.

Ste honked out a laugh once he'd been manhandled onto the bed. Anticipation rife, Ste's eyes shone watching Brendan pull out of his clothes. It was the first time Ste had got to look properly, Brendan's defined muscles were firm as he stretched to remove them. A cross tattoo on Brendan's arm had Ste shifting onto his front and crawling along the bed, Brendan stilled left in his boxers and watched Ste finger over it gently.

"Wow, look at this."

"Ye like that? Had it done in Dublin when I was a teenager." Brendan cocked his head to one side, eyes trailing Ste's beauty.

"You're obviously religious then" Ste replied and moved his hand to the cross around his neck. Thumbed over it and the dog tags that tangled with it. "Brendan Brady. I like your name"

"Thanks, I actually have a middle one, Seamus - after my father" Brendan breathed heavy through his nose, his eyes shifting to the floor. Ste stopped that, and with a gentle palm brought him up to his eyes again.

"And you don't really like him either. That can't be easy. My name is from my step dad, and I hate him too" Ste sighed and then Brendan brushes the tip of his fingers against his cheek bringing their eyes together again. "Did it hurt?"

"What's that?" Brendan asked quietly, eyes trailing heat over the young boy who brought him into a trance. Brendan blinked, realised what Ste had meant once he'd started tracing the outline of his tattoo again. "Oh the tatt, yeah, hurt like hell"

Ste curved his lips over the ink and kissed there, squeezed Brendan's muscle as he did. Moving to his knees, Ste drifted gently through the thick hair on Brendan's chest, stretched his younger body up while the pads of his fingers teased against his soft nipples. Brendan swallowed thickly, held a breath leaving Ste smiling into the kiss they shared.

 _"I have one too"_ Ste revealed in a whisper against Brendan's mouth, biting his bottom lip between his teeth and extending the flesh.

"What?"

"A tattoo" Ste nodded falling back on the bed.

"No way, ye? Let's see then" Brendan looked on with interest and lifted his brows when Ste held the tip of his tongue between his teeth and held down the hem of his boxers to reveal his own little artwork. Brendan let out a low groan seeing it leaving Ste to flicker his gaze up to see him creeping towards him on the bed. The smirk on Ste's face spread.

"Oh I like this" Brendan told him and instantly placed his mouth over the wingspan tattoo and suckled against it.

 _"Uh...Bren..."_ Ste held his head back to the soft cushioning pillow and filtered his hand through Brendan's hair while his tongue drew a wet line over his tattoo and spread goose bumps up the area of his body.

 _"Hot"_ Brendan mumbled finally, scrapping his teeth there and leaving a slow burn Ste keened into. "Ye got anymore?"

"No, but after that attention I wish I had them mapping my body" Ste simpered letting go of Brendan's hair so he could move up again.

"Ye don't need tattoos for that" Brendan winked.

"Seen as we've made up properly, will you let me catch you in the air now?" Ste asked with a cheeky grin, watched Brendan walk to the doorway.

"Nope" Brendan answered assuredly. "Ye ain't getting any special treatment"

"Not even now I'm in your bed?" Ste flirted, licked the area of his lips wetter.

"Nope. Clothes off"

"So fit when you bark orders. Are ya asking me to strip?"

"Damn right I am, back in a minute" Brendan said, leaving the room he moved down the stairs and grabbed them a cold drink each from the fridge. Moving back into the bedroom he placed them on the side and opened the drawer producing unopened lube and condoms.

"You're well prepared ain't ya? Expecting someone?" Ste tensed edging up on his elbows and couldn't disguise the envy, but Brendan liked it. The huffed smile he produced one of secrecy knowing it would have the younger boy needing to know. There was plenty of time for that, tripping down memory lane, the men in Brendan's past were just that.

"Jealousy, already. I haven't even touched ye yet, you'll be crazy once I have" Brendan kept the gaze of Ste and took a drink of the ice cold water he'd brought up and placed it on the side cabinet. Angled his head to appreciate the bronzed skin that literally paved the entire area of Ste's body. He was already jealous too, that anyone else had dared to touch this perfection laid out on his bed waiting for him. Brendan thumbed off his boxers and watched Ste's body change colour removing his own clothes, seems the blush also likes to travel his body too.

Brendan hummed crawling on the bed naked and in that moment, while his eyes bore nothing but seduction Ste felt his dick leak in approval, his erection thickened and jarred against the constrictive material, he removed his boxers in the time it took Brendan to mould his body down over him and lay heavy. They pressed skin on skin a while and drowned in the heat of each other, Brendan's hands mapped a wide palm up the sides of Ste's body, thumbing up through the moist hair under his arms, stretched them high above the younger boys head and took in the scent of his body. Ste brought up his legs to stroke by Brendan's side and he stopped to look at the reasoning behind the soft hair on them.

Brendan let out a satisfied breath clawing over them "Look at these legs, so goddamn sexy."

"Don't take the piss, I know they're hairy"

"Fucking manly they are" Brendan brought one leg up and licked his tongue down the hair and back up again settling on the inside of Ste's inner thigh he ran his nose there gently kissing and nipping his silky skin.

"Glad you approve then" Ste spoke weakly as Brendan explored between his thighs biting his flesh and leaving undoubtable marks. He got Ste to turn over groaning at the sight of his peachy arse, Ste couldn't help but smile content at the way Brendan made him feel good about himself, his eyes fluttered closed at his touch leaving Ste feeling desired.

Brendan's warm hand smoothed up Ste's skin, two fingers pressing up the dints of his spine and palmed wide over his shoulder kneading there a moment. Ste, who lay flat out on the duvet, turned his face to cushion against his folded arms and watched Brendan through lazy long lashes. The officer felted a smile and continued to touch the soft younger skin Ste possessed.

"Ye gonna tell me what ye like?" Brendan mused raising his brows, his hand journeyed down Ste's back, thumbs trailing pressure.

Ste blinked and licked his lips. "I like you. I like your hands on me, they feel strong and protective."

Brendan dragged a clawed hand down his back and continued to pass through the parting of Ste's supple cheeks. His flat palm stroked over his entrance, eyes watching Ste squirm a little then scrape his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Ye like this then?"

Ste agreed and pushed himself up into the movements. "I'd like your tongue more" He replied with his face flushed red.

Brendan settled behind his ear "Like being rimmed do ye?" Brendan purred glancing to the side of them, he reached to the glass and gripped an ice cube in his fingers.

"By you I would" Ste let out low breath "You'll have to show me what it's like"

 _"Okay"_ Brendan whispered. "Close your eyes"

Ste did as he was told but couldn't for too long once Brendan trailed the ice in his fingers down Ste's spine. _"Wh...what ya doing...it...it's c...cold!"_

"Steven, ye can't handle a small piece of ice?" Brendan asks feeding a flat palm between his parting. Ste gasped, the cold water dribbled melting against the heat. Brendan moves down the bed and crunches the ice between his teeth swallows the melting water and cups his mouth to Ste's hole, the cold sending shockwaves through his body he jerks off the bed when Brendan's tongue circled his puckered hole, loosens the flesh and feels the tip inside him.

Brendan settled on his knees and thumbed apart his cheeks, licked a wide line over Ste's hole and lapped the warmth of his skin with the icy cool of his tongue. Feeding inside he tasted Ste and felt the heat of his walls strain drilling his tongue deeper. Ste cried out, rocking back craving more contact, mouth slack breath panting, Brendan was encouraged by his noise.

Brendan's fingers scored into Ste's hips and dragged him backwards probing deeper his tongue trapped inside his walls and played hard. Ste closed his eyes, clawed white knuckles at the soft cotton sheets on the bed and allowed whimpers of joy to roll off his tongue. No man had ever shown him such pleasure, he could feel his insides melting. Ste held his hands back and widened himself ashamedly begging for more, Ste challenged Brendan's every tongue stroke.

 _"U_ _h...god..."_

Brendan's hums vibrated through his tongue movements, Ste's walls clenching the older man snaked his hand up between Ste's thighs and strangled off his climax squeezing and pulling pressure on his ball sack leaving Ste's body pulsing with shock.

 _"Brendan..."_

Brendan took a deep breath when he released Ste's hole, thumbing over it the flesh red and hot to the touch, sensitive because Ste gasped and keened as he rounded the rim. "Hot enough to melt ice Steven."

Ste turned around and smirked. "Clever trick that"

"Ye liked that huh?" Brendan watched Ste turn over and take some of his own ice before kneeling in front of him, putting the ice into his mouth Ste held it between his teeth. Brendan opened his mouth and sucked it's juice, leaving the water to drip along their lips. Ste crunched it and kissed Brendan with a wide mouth.

"This is nice"

"Just nice?" Brendan rocked closer to Ste, his hands smoothed over his thighs.

"Real nice" Ste nibbled his bottom lip while Brendan fed his hands against Ste's hips, clung as he kissed him. Ste dared to look down Brendan's body getting a proper eyeful of his cock for the first time, Ste widened his eyes.

"Nice?" Brendan tempted with a smirk.

"Perfect" Ste hummed fingering over the head, it was sloppy with pre come and the tips of his fingers slipped over the foreskin easily. Brendan growled low closing his eyes. Ste edged forward and cupped a gentle kiss against his lips so he would open them again.

"You any good with this?" Ste asked wrapping a tight palm he pulls up the thickening length.

"I've had no complaints"

"No, don't do that. I don't want to know about - who you've been with" Ste's face dropped and Brendan settled behind his ear.

"Now ye know how it feels when ye try and make me jealous" Brendan lifts Ste's chin and cups his lips. "You're the one that matters to me"

"Really?" Ste blinks as he darts with Brendan's eyes. "Better show me then"

Brendan dragged Ste's legs from beneath him leaving the young boy laughing, Brendan chuckled too, his laughter always infecting him. "Do ye still want this?"

"Yeah, I want us"

Brendan spread open Ste's legs and scraped his finger along his inner thigh until he'd reached between Ste's arse cheeks. Circling against his cute puckered hole, Ste gasped angling his hips and rocked gently. Brendan kissed Ste again, pushed until he broke through the warmth, his finger guided easy with the help of his saliva. Brendan's hand squeezed the cushion of his arse cheek and dragged up Ste's flexible leg resting his ankle on his shoulder. The older man flattened his hand through the hair again and kissed Ste's ankle. Now using lube inside his entrance, Brendan pushed two fingers up high and gazed at the younger boys mouth widening. Twisting them and scissoring until Ste made desperate cries into the room.

Ste took a condom and ripped it open, rolled down the latex, kissing Brendan while he did, squeezed the shaft of his dick and told him how much he wanted it inside him. Brendan lifted Ste's legs so he could cross his feet at the back of him, pushed Ste's back flush with the mattress. Tapped the head of his cock against Ste's rim and thrust gently. Ste lifted off the bed gasping, feeling the wide head pop through his hole and the rest of Brendan's inches feed inside him so damn slow he thought he'd faint. It filled him completely, tight burning pain that turned into an overwhelming sensation, Ste clawed his nails down the spine of Brendan and had him growl down his ear.

Brendan was gentle, so methodical with connecting them the most intimate they'd been. The tingles showered them as fast as sweat covered their bodies in moisture. Brendan's dick continued it's ride until the head touched the edge of Ste's prostate and has the boy angling his hips higher.

 _"O_ _hyes_ _"_ Ste breathes his words, head falling into the pillow. _"Bren"_

Brendan strikes a red burn around Ste's neck with his teeth needing to release the amazing feeling the boys tight muscles felt constricting his dick, waited until Ste was ready because the rise and fall of his chest indicated he still needed to adjust to him.

 _"Ye okay?"_ Brendan soothed into Ste's ear, peppered kisses into the sensitive skin there. _"Ye feel so good boy"_

 _"You feel incredible"_ Ste spoke trying to remember how to breathe. Ste curls his lips softly against Brendan's, let's him feel the tremble in them. Brendan angles his head and kisses back slow, lazy tonguing inside Ste's panting mouth. They moan together, connecting their eyes each time they part.

 _"Ye ready?"_ Brendan purrs.

 _"Yeah"_ Ste nods, lifts his legs higher.

Brendan pulled back slowly drawing his dick a little and listening to Ste cry out he moved back in again and repeated the little movements until Ste became relaxed, lazy almost, sliding his hips back and forth to match Brendan each time. Ste held his head back and arched his neck, lashes flicked high to the ceiling they fluttered open and shut, bodies sliding against each other Brendan's thrusts became more vigorous and deep and with that came the sounds he made. His noises were wild and turned the younger boy into jelly.

Ste held on as long as he could which wasn't easy, Brendan showed his sweet spot desperate, undivided attention, Ste clamped his palms to Brendan's arse cheeks and helps his quickening thrusts, pulls him flush into his open thighs welcoming every slide of his cock. Ste grinned slapping his arse cheeks and hearing the huff of Brendan's laughter, the way his moans changed when Ste's fingers slipped between Brendan's parting, sliding back and forth with the sweat. They enjoyed each other completely and the new sensations had Ste crying out for more.

Ste felt his cock leaking pre come each time Brendan connected with him. He wanted to touch himself but letting go of Brendan wasn't an option, Ste gazed into his eyes for an age and they kissed so desperately he never wanted it to end. Ste's heavy panting became moans, they got louder and louder and eventually his body made the decision for him. His orgasm ripped through his veins, come ribboning between them.

Brendan came hard inside Ste, and grunted into the curve of his neck. _"Uh...Steven..."_

"Are ye alright?" Brendan captured the innocent eyes of Ste, finger softening down his face, he kissed him. "Sorry if I hurt ye"

"You didn't, I mean it's a little uncomfortable at first but..."

"It's meant to be the first time, but ye liked it?" Brendan's smile widened when Ste answered with a nod. "Did I pass?"

"With flying colours" Ste replies, laughter rumbling inside his stomach, he was happy and contented. The man buried deep inside him beginning to mean more to him each moment that passes. Ste knew he had a vulnerable side, and part of him worried how Brendan would react to it. He was strong and fearless, tender and attentive.

"So you'd want to do it again then, with me?" Brendan asks, ghosts his kisses.

"Yeah, I love you inside me." Ste tightened his legs and brought them closer, Brendan closed his eyes and Ste darted his own gaze over them. He couldn't help the sudden heightened emotions now they'd become so intimate, Ste felt his heart feel different and it had him scared for what happens next.

"This feels right Brendan. I can't...I can't let go of this"

"My dick inside ye? Steven, I couldn't possibly sleep like this, and to be honest, I doubt I could teach a class with you warming my cock up" Brendan sniggered and purposefully played it down to try and relax Ste. "We'd never get away with it" The older man's beautiful smile painted across his face and Ste had to kiss him again, and he did and he laughed too.

"Funny" Ste held a breath when Brendan let himself fall from between Ste's entrance, his legs trembled when his feet touched the bed. Ste who began to feel a little embarrassed now and unsure what this now meant for them continued to look at Brendan who sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him as he wiped Ste's come from his stomach. He threw Ste some tissues.

"I'm sorry about what happened in class Steven" Brendan spoke shattering the atmosphere that began to thicken awkwardly. "And the other night...today. I just" Brendan blew out a long breath. "Never done this before"

"Why did you have to speak to me like that, belittle me in front of everyone?" Ste had a loose tongue with his reminder. "I know I bite back, but you're meant to be the instructor. On our own – fine but not in front of the others Brendan."

"I explained why. I'm still duty bound as your superior. We can't let our feelings get in the way of your training and my job"

"What feelings?" Ste confused asked him.

"I was afraid everyone in that room would see through me" Brendan turned to look at Ste "And I can't let them see how much I like ye"

Ste's mouth parted slowly and a small breath he managed to breathe tickled his lips. "Tell me somet I don't know. I like you too, a lot. I think about ya all the time"

"You're in my head too Steven"

Ste shook his head slowly "So we carry on like we have been these last weeks"

"Yeah, it's been alright hasn't it? We've coped" He gestured between them, smile stretching across his face "Kind of"

Ste crawled across the bed and settled on his knees behind Brendan who twisted around to face him. "How am I meant to keep my hands off you now you've come inside me? Ste smouldered, nuzzled their noses

"Cold showers?" Brendan suggested, kissed the smirk off Ste's mouth. "We can go off base occasionally, besides won't be forever will it?"

"It won't be forever?! Are ya talking some kind of _commitment_ Mr Brady, Sir?" Ste feigned absolute shock, but Brendan hardened with determination.

"I want ye Steven" Brendan shrugged, drew out his words and felt his heart stop in the moment he'd just created between them.

"You had me the first time you kissed me" Ste purred cupping his mouth over Brendan's lips and tashe, fingers fanning over his stubble. "This is gonna be complicated"

"Nothings gonna change in classes Steven, when you're up in the air flying that jet ye gotta remain focused why you're at the academy. I won't get in the way of that, I'd rather walk away" His voice wavered then and Ste caught it, the change in tone that hurt to say.

"I promise I will continue my time here and with your help I will pass. Ste spoke "An I swear to keep my hands off you in class, unless we're alone an I can cop a feel cos you in that uniform does things to me Bren" Ste grinned, shoulders shrugging.

"Ye hungry" Brendan asked.

"Hm, yeah. Can I have a shower?"

"Help yourself, I'll rustle us up somet" Brendan darts off the bed but Ste's hand stops him.

"Wait...you?"

"I can make toast and jam"

"Okay, and you know not to put the jam on before ya toast - dont'cha?" Ste feeds his arms up Brendan's chest and settles them on his shoulders, the contempt in his face leaving Ste laughing. "Fine, just don't burn the place down while I'm in there"

Brendan waits till he's walking past and slaps Ste's arse so hard it stings. "Oof, ya tease" Ste slips his tongue between his teeth rushing quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

Ste walks back in the bedroom to find Brendan watching the TV, the volume is low and the light from the screen flickers inside the room. Brendan is sat on the bed, his shirt is back on but it's loose by the sides, black tight boxers on he leans sat up against the headboard. Ste sighs contentedly.

"Ya comfy there?" Ste stands in front of the screen, towel wrapped around his waist, it hangs loose on his hips. Brendan pretends not to notice stretching his head to the side to watch the TV again. Ste scoffs, shakes his head crawling on the bed and sitting next to him. Brendan offers Ste a plate with toast on it.

"Ta" Ste says and nibbles some of it, raises his brows. "Okay, it's not bad, I mean ya covered the burnt bits with the jam, well done"

"Witty ain't ye?" Brendan can't hide his smile.

"What ya watching?"

"Dunno, I was flicking through the channels. We don't have to watch it"

"No, leave it - any good movies on?" Ste chews the toast in his mouth and grabs the remote in his hand, snuggles up to Brendan's warmth some more. The older man turns to him and the movement he's made. Felt so normal, the spike in his breathing spun the inside of his tummy. Brendan must have been staring because Ste shuffles a little, head turning back at him too then.

"What?"

"Nothing" Brendan ghosts a smile. "Have a look, you're not into soppy romance flicks are ye?" Brendan eats some more toast and pushes out his elbow to touch with Ste's.

"Nowt wrong with that is there? I don't mind, I suppose you're into action packed nonsense" Ste asks, eyes side swiping Brendan, he nudges his elbow playfully.

"It's not nonsense Steven, it's entertainment"

"Course."

Finding a movie they both seem to like, Brendan and Ste finish off their toast and watch it in silence, Ste somehow worming his way closer to the older man trying to get comfier. Brendan lifts his arm and lets Ste lay against his chest, the tips of his fingers rub against Ste's arm because his skin there is cooling now. He can smell the shampoo Ste has used, his own and he'd never noticed the smell until now, Brendan likes it on the younger boy and noses through his damp hair.

Ste likes the attention and shows Brendan by gently stroking his chest and stomach, leaves a constant warmth through his chest hair while he breathes calmly. Brendan can't recall ever doing this in his life, he realises he never wanted too until now.

"Penny for em" Ste's relaxed voice splinters their silence, he knew Brendan was thinking, his thoughts too loud.

"Ye don't wanna hear my thoughts"

"I do actually" Ste answers resolutely.

"It's just this...I never pictured this"

Ste claws a soft hand over Brendan's tummy "But you're okay with it" Ste doesn't ask, he seems to know anyway and that knowledge allows him to be so familiar with the older man, more than he's been with anyone else.

"Hmm" Brendan nods.

* * *

They watched the entire film together, at least Brendan did while Ste snored blissful against his chest. He hadn't wanted to move him as he slept so soundly and obviously content. Brendan had continued his hand movement along his skin whenever it cooled below body temperature and rested his head back on the headboard. He sat there and realised why the boy couldn't let go of what they had, it just felt too good.

As the end credits moved up the screen, they blurred slightly in his vision, how anyone was meant to read the names of the people was beyond him. His eyes finally drifted closed then, head tipping at an angle catching the soft of Ste's hair. The loudness of the advertisements made themselves known to the hum of silence shaking Ste from his slumber and having Brendan cursing the TV scrambling for the remote. He turned down the volume and gazed instead into the beautiful eyes of Ste still half awake.

"Good morning" Brendan said, his hand dropped the remote on the bed. "Finally decided to join me huh?"

"Sorry Bren" Ste spoke, his voice shrilled as it turned to a yawn.

"Am I boring ye too?"

"Aw, stop it, making me feel bad." Ste looked at the TV. "Good film weren't it"

"Good film?! Ye fell asleep at the best bit. I bet ye can't even tell me who was in it can ye?"

"Yeah I can right, there was a man in it. And a dog"

"There was no dog in it" Brendan furrowed his brow.

"A cat then..."

Brendan shakes his head. "Lame Steven, _L.A.M.E."_

"Shurrup." Ste shoves Brendan playfully, beam of embarrassment on his chops. "Why didn't ya wake me then?"

"I wanted to watch the movie in peace didn't I?" Brendan laughs as he's shoved again. He gazes into Ste's eyes, rounds his head towards him.

 _"Come here blue eyes"_ Brendan beamed a full set of teeth as Ste edged closer, he made sure his lips were bruised of his kiss.

Ste edged his legs wide and moved to saddle over Brendan's thighs, fingers edging inside the hem of Brendan's boxers dragging them down.

"Let me make it up to you" Ste spoke over Brendan's lips and grinned while he wriggles out of his boxers. The older man rids Ste of the towel still clung to him and discards it on the floor. The skin on skin contact felt good for them both as they continued to kiss life into one another. Ste bobs his hips, nudging their lengths together. There's a forwardness to Ste that Brendan loves, his brazen attitude turns him on, has his hands moulding the peach of his arse dragging him nearer for the nice little friction they're building between them.

Ste grins into the sporadic kisses he gives to Brendan, teases his mouth, makes him chase his lips for each one. Ste revels in the control and continues his gameplay.

"Do I turn you on?"

"Ye know what you're doing boy" Brendan says, his voice soothes down Ste's ear. "Are ye gonna ride me?"

"Yes I am." Ste yields. "I've thought about us, different positions. I wanna find out my favourite one - with you"

"Me too" Brendan agrees, lifts Ste's lips to his and widens his mouth. Ste's tongue is rough when tackled with his own, pliable and wet. Ste makes these little mews whenever they deepen their kisses and Brendan loves to hear his every sound. Ste grips Brendan's length between his fingers and drags up the girth, squeezes pressure and rounds the head with his thumb.

 _"Thought you were meant to take my breath away?"_ Ste whispers listening to the older man falter his breathing, licks over Brendan's stubble and bites against it. Ste hears the tear of the condom wrapper so moves back and watches Brendan fit it over his length, looks at his cock and then at Ste, eyes setting a challenge, his mouth smirks.

"Demanding now?" Ste enquires, hands on his hips.

" _Wanting_ now"

Ste laughs, raises himself so Brendan can lube up his entry for him, cold and wet, his fingers are sloppy and the sounds of it mixes with their heavy breaths. Stretched open, Ste seats himself down until Brendan fills him again, kissing throughout the burn he rests their foreheads together. Ste keeps his mouth slightly parted like Brendan and their breathing is laboured and mixes hot with each others. Brendan's legs anchor on the flat of his feet so he can flick his hips up and meet Ste going down on him.

They fuck slow and deep, Ste feels behind himself and fondles Brendan's balls, lifts the weight of them, tickles and squeezes. Brendan's cock fills him entirely and never misses his prostate with the slide. The younger boy has to leave the warmth of Brendan and leans his head back, sprinkles of goose bumps spanning his body encouraging his nipples to rise pert. Brendan holds one hand to Ste's curved lower back, wide palmed and secure. Brendan soaks in the sight of him. Cock fully erect, bucks and glistens with pre come, stomach inverting each time Brendan enters him. Brendan swallows and guides his hand up Ste's front, thumbing his hard nubs and twisting them, licking a line of saliva against the darker pink.

Brendan's fingers take more ice from the drink by their side, he watches Ste's concentration but he cannot resist rounding Ste's nipple watching the water trickle down his hot skin. Naturally the younger boy gasps and swears jumping with the sensation. His annoyed protests of getting Brendan back are silenced with a thumb to his lips. He just likes to tease him and Ste enjoys it too, smile spreading the movement of his thumb strokes.

Brendan feels so turned on by Ste he can barely contain it, he has him right here, attentive and wanting and he still craves more. Ste continues to ride Brendan slowly, and cries out his name when he brings him off with a bound tight fist, messy and wet with pre come he flattens his palm down Ste's parting to feel how his dick is sliding inside him.

 _"You're beautiful"_ Brendan's head falls between his shoulder and neck, speaks into Ste's sweat covered skin.

 _"No I'm not"_ Ste bumps softly into the side of Brendan's temple.

 _"Ye are to me"_ Brendan replies, turns to connect their eyes gripping Ste's thigh's down hard Brendan climaxes inside him.

 _"Bren"_ Ste shudders as he comes, feels Brendan use the hot white mess to drag him through the comedown.

* * *

The next morning Brendan woke with a jolt and fed his eyes around the room then down next to him where the empty space left there hurt more than it should have. Brendan sat up and looked again and found a paper aeroplane left on the pillow. Brendan ghosted a smile and gripped it between his hands, fingering it apart to read the message.  
 _  
'I left early, had to take my bike back. Enjoyed last night, I can still feel you. Steven xx'_

Brendan sighed gently and swallowed deep, removing himself from his bed he moved to have a shower and get ready for work. The day started with a briefing in one of the hangers along with a flight prep. Brendan the professional took the class as normal and for the most part completely avoided all eye contact with Ste. It wasn't malicious though, quite the opposite, he had to disguise his growing feelings for the boy. Easier said than done when Ste openly flirts with him, eyes searing, widening his legs under the desks he sits at, and doing everything in his power to keep Brendan's eyes on his mouth.

Brendan swallows and gazes back at Simon who, as luck would have it, is on his side because the world would need to be blind not to notice what they'd got going between them. Simon smiles knowingly and takes the lead, dismisses the class. Ste manages to hold on, dropping his sunglasses and gazing behind him to watch everyone walk away. Ste is then crowding around the older man and smirking seductively.

"Ye need to be getting into your flight gear" Brendan warns, takes a quick look around and knowing they're alone, his hand snakes around Ste's waist and drags him between his thighs. They smile as natural as the day is long.

"I know, and I will sir. I just need some help with that" Ste explains, licking the perimeter of his lips.

"Ye need help with that?"

Ste nods, feels his heartbeat quicken "Maybe some _private_ tuition, you think we could do that?"

Brendan fleets a smile, eyes watching around them. It's a dangerous game Ste is playing but the heightened adrenaline they both share is worth it. Brendan has never given private tuition, he will in this case. "I reckon I could pencil ye in"

"When? After this flight simulation? You gonna let me catch ya today?" Ste asks despite knowing the answer will always be the same.

"Come to the lecture room, I have a key for the door" Brendan nods "And there's no way I'm giving it to ye on a plate – ye want me, you're gonna have to catch me"

Ste sighs contentedly. "Funny, thought I'd already done that" Ste says and backs off, mouthing silently. _"I want you"_

" _Later"_ Brendan blows out a quick breath, needs to cool the fuck down. "Now scram before I really do discipline ye"

"You wish"

* * *

Six months later

It hadn't been easy for them on base, the sneaking around. Having almost been caught out a few times and during the following months they'd tried and failed to keep away from each other. Ste had however continued his training and followed Brendan and Simon's guidance throughout the long weeks. Improving every time they flew, Tony and Ste gained more and more points to their names.

Diane and the kids visited regularly, and spent time together as a family. Ste being a firm part of that joined them on outings around the island and sometimes Brendan tagged along. Ste especially loving the way he was with the children, a big kid at heart he joined in the fun of making sandcastles or hunting for fish in the ocean. There'd be times he'd look up and capture Ste smiling at him and he'd mirror it, moustache lifting every time, Brendan would then beckon him over. Ste always did, despite knowing how it would play out, him ending up soaked wet through while Brendan remained bone dry.

Ste stood and watched them together, Diane joining in the fun, Tony had settled next to him and held a hand against Ste's shoulder. They looked at one another and then the idiots splashing about in the sea.

"I think you should tell him Ste" Tony said, his voice held low. "You should tell him how you feel"

"I dunno what ya on about Tone" Denial was something Ste was becoming clever at.

"Come on - how long have I known ya? All my life practically? I can see it, the way ya look at him"

"Perhaps then, I don't need too. He'll see" Ste sighed gently, leaned his head to rest on Tony's shoulder.

"I think he's as dumb as you are. Brendan won't know. He's as happy as you though, guaranteed. The kids have taken him into their hearts now, they call him uncle Brendan"

Ste turns to Tony then "Really?" his voice cracks "Aw, that's brilliant. He's dead good with em though. We've not long left with the training, gonna be weird init? Not being here anymore" Ste captures a stray tear that finds its way down his cheek.

"You don't have to make it this hard on yourself"

"Brendan wants me to pass, and I will - _we_ will. I promised him. If I say anything it will complicate it further. It's going okay, we make it work ya know. It works" Ste swallows the lump in his throat and accepts Tony's hug, another tear snakes over his cheek, this time he lets it fall to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, I asked ye to spend the night - ye going back to base?" Brendan asked Ste when he'd returned from the bathroom, shower fresh, the steam left his body in the cool of the room, his hair tussled with the wetness. Ste smiled

"Can't find me boxers, what ya think - commando in my uniform a good look?" Ste suggested gesturing to his trousers. He took his khaki shirt and rounded it behind him placing his arms through the sleeves. Ste looked up and watched Brendan's eyes settle right there, head tilting to one side.

"Oi perv, I'm up here!" Ste scoffed, shook his chest into the material leaving it wide open.

"I'm just working out...how long it would take me to unzip ye with my teeth" Brendan admitted deep in thought. Then he gazed back up at Ste who held his mouth slack.

"I'm serious!" Ste exasperated.

"And ye think I'm not?"

"Brendan, stop it. Ya know I gotta be back tonight cos I've that exam - which by the way is _your_ doing, so I can't, right" Ste watches Brendan sat on the bed, legs so wide and flaunting what he owns. Ste might as well not have bothered saying anything.

"Steven, ye can still get in early. And now I know ye aren't wearing anything under those trousers I'm enticed and duty bound to do something obscene about it"

"How obscene?" Ste asked curiously, his mouth gawped slightly intrigued, arms folding loosely around his younger body.

"Now you're interested ey?" Brendan winked leaving Ste to blossom over a perfect magenta.

Ste walked over to Brendan and stood so his legs had to widen over his thighs. The material of his trousers pulled tight and stretched over his cock creasing the cotton. Ste slid this hands in his pockets and stared down at Brendan on the bed, his uniform shirt held open and loose by his sides, silky smooth navel on show Brendan's eyes fed hungry down his slender bronzed frame.

"If you want me to stay...you'd need to persuade me first sir"

Brendan moved towards Ste and held his gaze kissing against his navel, Ste's mouth fell lax and his stomach flexed. Brendan got his tongue in there, curled it inside and kissed again. Ste closed his eyes keened into the touch, Brendan's hands wormed their way up to his round nipples and pulled at the nubs till they were hard and sore. Sensitive when his wet fingers stroked over them, Brendan's tongue buried inside his belly button.

Ste balled his hands into fists inside his pockets and drew out little laboured breaths, material of his trousers becoming constricted. "Bren..."

"Hmm?" The older man's teeth guided over the wingspan tattoo on his hip bone.

"Stop being a tease"

Brendan smiled against Ste's glowing skin, mouth manoeuvring over his trousers when Ste heard his zipper he glanced down and giggled. Brendan true to his word used his teeth to pull down his zip and sucked Ste's cock down into his mouth in one. Ste had no choice but to remove his hands and grip hard at his hair, hips rounding he fed his erection in between his lips.

 _"Fucking hell"_ Ste gasped _"Uh...god"_

Brendan didn't stop, made the young boy whimper, body trembling nails scoring through his scalp. Brendan had his tongue lapping wide at the head, slicing inside the slit he kissed the pre come away, teased and played with his length until Ste had come down his throat. Tucking Ste back neatly into his trousers he zipped him back up and looked smug with his efforts.

"See, not all bad going commando Steven. In fact I insist ye do this on a regular basis"

Ste pushed Brendan back on the bed and straddled him, their lips sealed together in a sexy kiss. Ste licked the full palm of his hand before feeding his way beneath Brendan's boxers, slowly wrapping his fingers warmed Brendan's full erection in his hand. Milking up and down, Ste let his saliva make easy work of it. "This for me Sir"

"Ye gotta stop calling me that" Brendan sighed heavy.

"Why do I? I think you like it" Ste twisted his hand and dragged up Brendan's dick thumb settling between the slit. _"Gets you hard"_

Ste crept down his body and licked his tongue over it. Ste lapped from base to tip and took him little by little into his mouth. Ste hums with the size of him, manages to work his lips and tongue in a way that kept Brendan on the edge. Little grunts and words of encouragement kept Ste's vigour at full momentum leaving the the older man repeating Ste's name as he climaxes.

Flaccid and throbbing Ste released Brendan from his mouth. His lips were red and puffy, Brendan brought those lips to his own and let his taste burst between them. Ste stilled on top of Brendan then and gazed in his eyes.

"What time you going to work in the morning? Cos If I stay the night, you know we can't arrive together"

Brendan felt a twinge in his stomach but disguised it anyway. "I am in by eight. How will ye get there?"

"My bike?"

"I'll drive ye in"

"Brendan, no. I don't want to compromise your job" Ste wanted to be out in the open, the time so long between them now. "Let's stick to the plan - it works doesn't it?" Ste speaks as if he's trying to convince the both of them.

"Does it?" Brendan answered, his voice barely reaching the sound barrier.

"I'll have to come back tomorrow if my bike is here though" Brendan's face said it all, Ste's eyes darted the same pace as his heart did. "But that's what you want, isn't it?"

"I hate ye sleeping on base. I want ye here - with me"

"You say it like I don't want that Brendan. But what's the point thinking it, can't happen" Ste sighs.

"Are you going to the officers party Friday night? You're gonna want to stay on base yourself then ain't ya?" Ste tries to change the subject.

"I wasn't gonna go Steven."

"There'll be loads of new people to meet, beers to drink. Ya can even have a dance"

"I don't dance" Brendan shook his head leaving Ste to laugh. "Ye going?"

"Might make an appearance, if you go" Ste caresses the side of Brendan's thicker stubble, kisses there. "If things were different, would you dance with me?"

Brendan darts his gaze with Ste. "I dance with ye most nights Steven"

Brendan warms Ste's lips with a kiss, rolling them over so he could gaze down on Ste. "Now about tonight's sleeping arrangements, _ye ain't going anywhere."_

Ste smiled wide and nodded in agreement. "Okay...I'll stay with you then, tonight at least"

"Good" Brendan spoke nonchalantly, pushed off the bed. "Sofa's downstairs" He smirked to himself and jumped under the duvet. "Switch the light off on your way out – there's a good lad"

"I'll give you lad in a minute ya cheeky sod!" Ste switched off the light and pulled back the covers slipping under the sheet. Brendan's hand felt against his stomach and pulled him into his arms, nose settled in the crevice of his neck. Ste moulded his body back until they just fit with each other, Brendan's thumb stroking down his stomach until they'd both given into sleep.

* * *

It was soon Friday night and the party was in full swing when Ste arrived, Tony and Diane following close behind she gasped in awe at the size of the place. Tony held a warm hand at Ste's back, smiling in reassurance and taking his wife by her arm and leading her to the dance floor. He felt a little uneasy being here, his eyes scanned the whole area, and the bar. That feathered a smile against his lips, walking over to it he ordered a beer and drank from the bottle turning around to lean against the bar. He couldn't see Brendan anywhere, and even if he did there was nothing he could do about it.

Too many prying eyes and they'd decided, they'd agreed to keep it between them, until Ste passed his training. For Ste, it had become a strain for him the longer the time that passed by, for him hiding his feelings wasn't as easy as it seemed to be for Brendan. There was a lot of people in uniform, all with their partners, husbands and wives. They all got to be themselves for the night, so why couldn't he.

"Alright Ste!" Craig grins, he sidles up to the side of Ste and bumps into him, obviously slightly tipsy. Ste chuckles at the state of him.

"You look happy. How's the party, everyone having a good time?"

"Yeah, John Paul is his usual self, smug because he's still at the top of the leader board" Craig rolls his eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's ace we are, but he can be a little tedious with it"

"Only a little?" Ste mocks, takes another swig of his beer. "Congrats, you're obviously doing well."

"So are you, second place Ste. Brady seems to like ya anyway"

"What?" Ste turns his head sharply then, stomach flipping.

"What? Nowt, just saying he's pleased with your progress. All of us are doing enough to pass. You decided what ya want to do?"

"Instructor" Ste nods, just then he spots Brendan finally, standing by some officers he doesn't recognise. "Who are they with Brendan?"

Craig turns his head to look "Oh they're from the other base, remember we are hosting this do for another lot of us? He's good looking though, don't blame Brady for getting in there."

"He's not interested in him, he's all, tall and muscly." Ste speaks, put out he gestures his beer bottle in front of him. "Not his type that"

"How would ya know that? I've heard the rumours Ste, Brendan has a rep, anything with a pulse mate" Craig discloses, laughter on his lips. "You should get out there Ste, have a dance with someone. Not like we get to let our hair down is it?"

Ste feels the burn of his body beneath his white uniform. Watches Brendan with the new guy and shakes his head. Ste slams the bottle on the bar, slopping the beer over the neck. He moves to the dance floor and dances a while, tries not to over think things. As the time progresses the music changes and he begins to feel lonely on his own, everyone else paired up. About to leave he gets stopped by a young good looking officer, his arm outstretched.

"Matthew" He says, smile along his lips. "I couldn't help but notice you dancing on your own, and wondered if you wanted some company?"

Ste's face falls slightly, he doesn't know why he expected anyone else. Ste begins to tell the stranger that he's leaving anyway until his eyes creep up and see Brendan, he's still with that officer, smiling, laughing. It winds him up. Brendan is enjoying himself and as he looks up, connects Ste's presence, the younger man doesn't think twice accepting Matthew's suggestion. They begin to dance and Ste pretends to listen to the man by his side, nodding and smiling at his words. It's Brendan who keeps his gaze though, the older man isn't smiling anymore and the bloke next to him is blabbering about stuff and nonsense he doesn't care to listen to anymore.

Ste plays a dangerous game snaking his arms up and around Matthews neck, eyes piercing Brendan's. He knows what he's doing, all Ste wants is a reaction, something to show Brendan gives a shit because right now he's sick of everything. His plan backfires when Brendan disappears from his eye line, the man following soon after, Ste is left empty and hurt, imagining things that aren't true.

Ste loosens his arms and apologises to the man in front of him, tells him it's wrong and that he's too drunk to think straight. Brendan captures Ste at the exit, pacing the outside wearing the concrete beneath his feet out while he waits for him. He stills and has cold lifeless eyes.

"What was that, huh? Think you're clever do ye?" Brendan gets right into Ste's face, eyes trailing him. Ste stands firm and shakes his head, pushes his solid frame backwards.

"Get out of my face Brendan. I'm sick of it, you in there and there's me keeping quiet. Got me right where ya want me don't ya? Well not anymore, go back and find muscles, he can be your new plaything" Ste stomps away, can hear he's being followed close by Brendan but he won't stop.

"What about fly boy ey? Liked him enough to put your arms around him didn't ye? I might have known ye were like that though, always were an easy fuck!"

Ste stops then and gasps, incredulous laughter leaving his lips. Brendan's face softens quick smart, regretting his words immediately.

"It's over" Ste tells him, sob in his throat. "You don't get to touch me again"

"No...stop walking away from me!" Brendan chases after Ste, grabs his arm back. "I was angry, ye were pawing all over him - why, why do ye do these things?"

"Because I wanna be noticed! By the man I..." Ste falters his words "By _you._ Not just out there, but here too. Do you know how it feels to be with you from a distance? It hurts Brendan! _It hurts"_

Ste shrugs out of every attempt Brendan has of holding him, angsty and defensive he keeps backing off.

"Then I'll tell them all"

Brendan lets go of Ste and walks back towards the building where the laughter and noise from everyone inside filters out into the airfield. Ste hitches a breath and wipes the wet from his eyes. "What ya doing?" He cries, voice ebbing with tears.

"I'm gonna show ye how much this means to me. Ye think you're the only one in the universe sometimes Steven, and it pisses me off"

"I don't mean too" Ste stands in front of Brendan, hand on his chest. They're stood at the entrance now.

"It's because I have allowed ye to be. In my world, ye are the only one _."_

"So...you're pissed off at yourself then" Ste says, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. Slither of a smile finally imprinting on his lips. Brendan scoffs, eyes flicking trying in vein not to look upon the dishevelled mess in front of him. Ste looks so beautiful, Brendan notices him all the time, how could he not.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Move out of my way then"

"You're really gonna do it, go in there and announce it. For me?"

"No, I'm not doing it for ye. I'm doing it for us." Brendan holds his hand against Ste but he's not letting him pass. He takes Brendan's wrist and they wander away a little while ending up by Brendan's office. They go in and the older man pours them both an Irish whiskey.

"Drink, it'll calm your nerves" Brendan uses two fingers to push the glass along his desk. Ste takes it and winces once the harsh brown liquid slips down his throat.

"Eugh, that's rank." Ste says, he downs the rest of it inducing a shiver. "Warms ya up, don't it?"

Brendan flicks his eyes up at Ste, they're dark and kind of maddened. Ste gulps again and nibbles quietly against his lip. "I were jealous I couldn't be the one with you tonight"

"No shit Steven, ye were jealous and almost broke us up in the process"

"Thought I'd already dumped ya?" Ste spoke childishly, he watched Brendan leaning back on his chair, face telling him he was beyond the jokes now. _"Sorry"_

"Maybe this has fizzled out, if it's gonna be this hard. I warned ye, anything that gets between ye and your training I'd walk away."

Brendan held his face in his hands, pulled them down tightly against his face. "Let me make this easy for ye" His hands twitched in front of him, gestured to the door but kept his gaze anywhere but on Ste.

 _"I didn't mean it Bren..."_ Ste walked to the edge of his desk, grips the wood painfully. "We can work it out"

"I was foolish to think we could" Brendan explains, pauses because he despises the words he's saying. "After you've finished the training, if ye...if ye still want me..."

"I do want you" Ste moves to the side of Brendan. Laces his fingers into the older mans hand. "Brendan?"

"I'll see ye tomorrow"

"I'll come to yours tonight"

"No, ye won't, it stops." Brendan captures the burned red of Ste's eyes and it makes Brendan shift awkwardly in his chair. Releasing his hand from Ste's. "You'll still see me every day. This is not a punishment"

"Then why have you just broken my heart" The silence deafens Brendan when Ste leaves the room. He gasps in the breath he's held and feels tremendous pain in his chest. The bottle of Whisky on the table now becomes his only friend as he pours another glass full. _  
_

* * *

One week later

Ste stood by his locker in the changing room after just having left the shower, dressed in his uniform and flight gear nearby he and the others were all getting ready to go up in the air again. Idle chatter could be heard around the large room that seemed to echo everything around him. His co pilots spoke amongst themselves about various things and techniques they'd use on today's simulation.

A loud bang filtered through the room shocking Ste slightly, he looked to his side and saw John Paul with a red vexed face carrying something in his hand. "Which one of you did it huh?!" He drawled looking at everyone individually. Ste turned his head slightly to try and see what the problem was. It was Craig who disclosed the predicament to Ste finally, as he settled next to him.

"He's not happy"

"Yeah I kinda gathered that" Ste shrugged. "Dare I even ask?"

"Someone swapped his helmet for a tiara. He's gone mad as it was left in his locker" Craig sighed, head shaking "He'll be a right grump during the flight training now"

Ste paused a moment to collect his thoughts "Hang on - how is this relevant?"

"Hm, on account of him being a 'princess'. Someone thought it would be funny I guess"

"Oh for gods sake, how hilarious" Ste drawls and moves to leave. He has more important things on his mind right now.

"Is it?! oh well, I am glad you think so. I suppose this little anecdote was your idea 'Blue eyes?' John Paul spoke, barked out his voice viciously.

"Blue eyes, where did you hear that name from?" Ste's heart jolted as quick as his stomach.

"Everyone knows Brady calls you that, his _favourite_ aint ya?"

"No I'm not. So you better keep your opinions to yourself right." Ste spoke, fluster in his voice, he suddenly became aware everyone was looking.

"Oh looky here, Ste all flush now. You must think we all came down in the last shower"

Ste darted his eyes around the room and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nobody cares what you think, you bore me to tears ya know that?" Ste moved to shoulder barge past John Paul.

"Off to see your instructor are you? See if you can get private tuition, 'Blue eyes'"

Ste pointed back at him and seethed "Ya better shut your mouth right!"

"What's going on in here? I heard raised voices" Danny walked in, arms tightened across his chest. Ste turned sharply and bumped into him. John Paul burst out laughing.

"Look at that, can't help himself can he? Where's the beer this time?" John Paul sniggered and tossed the silver tiara through the air leaving it to land by Ste's feet. Danny bent down to retrieve it.

"You can all get back to what you were doing gentleman" Danny walked coolly over to John Paul. "You forgot your tiara, Princess" Danny kept his voice steady leaving John Paul no alternative but to keep the item. Pivoting on his shoes he approached Ste who hadn't dared look up at him.

"Does Brady give you private tuition Ste?" Danny ducked his head down low, watched Ste's mouth part slowly.

"No. I sometimes speak to him if I need help, but so do the others" Ste spoke timidly, chewing the corner of his mouth. "It's not against the rules that" He added gaining the confidence to look up.

"No, it's not. However if you ever have a problem with him, you come and see me okay? I will deal with him appropriately" Danny replied assuredly.

"I haven't. He's a good instructor, I'm doing better because of him and his teachings"

"His teachings" Danny scoffed, smile spreading across his mouth. "It's debatable how good his method really is. You obviously think highly though."

"Sir? Why don't you fly too? I mean I have only seen you a few times on base" Ste asked, watched Danny walk towards the exit.

"Why don't ya ask your precious flight instructor that question?" Danny stopped and edged his head around slightly. "Enjoy your lesson today"

* * *

"You gonna get your man today then?" Tony spoke cheerfully as they did their usual pre flight checks. A little overcast Ste glanced out of the window and up at the grey clouds above them.

"Visibility isn't great Tone, might just see if we can get us through this one today" Ste sniffed checking all the switches in front of him.

"Well I ain't arguing with ya mate, just remember to stick with ya wing man rather than chasing lover boy" Tony scolded slightly, Ste could hear him moving behind him in the cockpit. He stretched his neck around.

"He isn't my anything anymore. We decided to part ways."

"What? How come?" Tony quizzed, shock in his voice. He's heard Ste crying but he'd never dared to ask. "I'm sorry Ste. Surely you two can work it out, you guys were happy" Tony added.

"It's partly my fault, I went nuts at the party last week. I can't think straight when I'm with him, I can't think at all when I'm not. The time apart will do us good"

"Who are ya trying to convince Ste? I'll support you all the way, but I want you happy. I care about ya"

"Thanks Tony, you know how much you mean to me too." Ste explained and found his eyes darting to Brendan who walked the air field with Simon to their own planes. His heart missed a beat. "Please don't tell Brendan, I'm falling for him Tone"

"Oh god" Tony sighed heavy. "It was obvious. Just you be careful ya hear? Keep that heart of yours protected"

"Too late for that" Ste blew out a long breath. "I really miss his company."

"Look, why don't you go and see him when we land? Even if you're not together he's bound to be missing you too. Go and have a drink at the diner?" Tony suggests.

"Actually, that sounds a good idea. I will do that."

"Good" Tony smiles. "Right, have you checked your chute?"

"Yes, you know I did." Ste turns to watch the red light flicker on again. "I've double checked just for you"

"One day you'll thank me Ste, my attention to detail. We're good to go when you're ready" Tony pointed out, chuckle in his voice. He couldn't help but lighten when around Ste, always keeping him on his toes. Ste pressed forward on the levers rumbling the jet from it's parking space it steered carefully onto the runway. He gripped the throttle and shifted the jet into speed taking off at angle high into the sky above them. Almost immediately he notices John Paul's plane.

"Got them both on our tails now" John Paul screeched into the coms and alerted Ste to the right side of them, just below their wing both Brendan and Simon were trying to engage him. Ste shifted the jet and nose dived down and to the left sharply.

"Gonna fly around and come about again" Ste said, his voice filtered through the radio. "Tony can you see anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, you'll have to get back there first, the radar confirms we're flying away from them"

"I know, I couldn't just fly down there, especially with them both on his backside" Ste banked left again spinning the plane harshly to it's side jerking them both in the cockpit.

"Whoa, chill out. I'm wobbling like a jelly in the back of here!"

"Soz, I had to turn sharply. I'm putting it into to turbo now, catch up these two. I tell ya what, I reckon they're tag teaming today – ain't that cheating?" Ste scoffed, half watching the dials in front of him and half the clouds that had suddenly become a lot darker.

"I dunno, can ya cheat if you're the boss?" Tony breathed in a gasp when the jet shuddered again. "What's going on?"

"I think the weather is changing Tony. Isn't that a thundercloud up ahead?" Ste's voice shook slightly.

"Hey, if you're not happy then we should turn..."

"There they are!" Ste suddenly shouted and changed course, breaking to hover slightly Ste dived his nose and manoeuvred behind Brendan and Simon. They both suddenly split up flying quickly to the left and right. "What the hell are they doing?!"

"Somet new obviously. I think they're trapping us both here." Tony span his head around in the back trying to find either of them.

"Should I go and find them?"

"No, stay with Princess."

"Don't you dare leave me Casper!" John Paul scratched through the coms, Ste held his mouth wide.

"Oh Tony, you mentioned that?!"

"What, you wanted a call sign! I think it's sweet"

"You flamin would!" Ste exasperated and then had to grip the controls tightly in his hands when a bolt of lightning narrowly missed their left wing. It juddered the planes body.

"Shit, _that was close"_ Ste blew out a shaking breath, the weather had turned within the blink of an eye and it had unnerved Ste. He could see the others in the sky close by all seemingly struggling to fend off the grip this storm had on them. Both Tasheman and Walker appeared along their side and for the first time ever Ste had no desire to catch neither one of them, clearly the weather having its own plans for them instead.

"Right, get back to base – simulation is cancelled due to bad weather." Brendan's voice belted through the radio. "Count yourselves lucky, we were taking ye all down today"

"Does that mean we get the time off? John Paul asked through the radio.

"Not on your life, I've a pile of test papers with your name on it. Douglas, are ye clear to turn around?"

"Yes Sir, on it now. Visibility is low but we're good to go" Doug's voice crackled through the radio as he began to break up over the frequency.

"Ye are breaking up there; Steven?" Brendan spoke and Ste noticed the change in his tone, it was softer somehow. It made him smile in a bad situation.

"We're okay, having similar problems to Doug, turbulence too."

"Same here, just gotta ride this one, remember your training and try and stick together. Back to base gentlemen. All of ye report back if ye need assistance."

Ste blew out a long breath feeling a huge sense of relief. He wasn't happy about flying in these conditions so had no argument and swung the jet back around to the left to head back. "Well, at least we'll be on the ground, eh Tone?"

Tony didn't get to reply when the storm rolled over them in seconds, menacing clouds of black surrounding the plane made the vision difficult and added a nasty turbulence to the aircrafts' body. Ste struggled with the controls as the jet jeered from side to side, odd droplets of rain spotted against his windscreen that quickly turned into a vicious tirade of hailstones. They hit hard at the glass and made visibility even worse for the young pilot.

"As if it couldn't get any more difficult" Ste spoke with unease silently cursing. Ste gazed sub consciously at the greying thunder clouds above them and then back at the increasingly difficult flight path they had in front of them. A rumble of thunder could be heard like a dangerous whisper amongst the clouds they slalomed through, despite flying directly below them the sound seemed far too ominous.

"Ste, are you okay?" Tony's voice had a kind of echo to Ste now, with his mixed up emotions and concentration on flying the jet to safety, nothing else mattered.

"I'm good, we're good." Ste spoke flatly and felt himself perspire beneath his uniform making the material cling uncomfortable. The humidity was stifling. "I just gotta ride this weather. I can fly up above it, but there's no guarantee it's gonna work."

There was a loud crack, blinding flash of light leaving them senseless. Ste gasped as lightning struck the nose of the jet knocking them lower.

 _"Tony... I need you to check the chutes"_ Ste's words trembled, his eyes moving like crazy looking outside the plane. "We're over the sea now"

"Mine is okay here, but you gotta check yours too – _Ste?"_ Tony's voice was laced with concern.

A high pitched alarm screeched through the cockpit as the engine began to fail, the dashboard in front of Ste flickered on then off in stages as he fought hard with the controls.

"Oh god, Tony you need to eject _...I can't_...I can't hold it. The engine has gone" Ste swallowed deeply, his heart beat shook his entire body now leaving his hands practically useless.

"I'm trying the back up engine Ste. _Mayday, mayday, this is flight 327 we have acute engine malfunction - do you copy? Over"_

Tony breathed quickly and waited for a response. _"Tony!"_ Ste pleaded

 _"Mayday, mayday, we're over the sea, acute engine failure - do you copy?!Over"_ Tony waited moments more and shook his head.

"Ste, I can't get through to the tower" _  
_

" _Tony, you gotta bust open the cockpit, I can't let go of the controls!"_ Ste hitched breaths desperately trying to hold onto the plane that was rapidly giving up _"Eject, eject now!"_

 _"Ste, I can't reach the handle! The plane is moving too erratically!"_

 _"Tony, listen to me, I've lost control - you have to eject - please!"_

A noise of a release mechanism and loud bang pierced their ears and for Ste everything turned black, like the clouds themselves had shrouded around him. A force pulled harshly at the back of him as he was catapulted high into the air leaving him breathless, rush of wind gushing inside his ears. His stomach moved into his mouth immediately when he'd began to fall like in a slow motion.

A second time the rush of wind fed past his ears and a tightening around his chest yanked him back up again once his parachute had deployed. Ste's head bounced heavy because of the helmet he wore, oxygen mask still tethered tight to his mouth he still struggled to breath and focus his eyes. When they'd faded back again, the sky still looked grey, hardly any blue anywhere. The descent into the sea was slow and made his body swing.

Ste looked around for Tony, but he was nowhere in the sky with him. Lowering his eyes to the ocean he could see the bright red of his parachute that lay slowly spreading out in the sea.

* * *

At a safe height Ste released his parachute and plunged into the depths of the water. His flight suit wore him down with the weight and swimming for his life still wasn't good enough. It felt like forever getting to him. His tears continued to blur his vision, sobs so low it killed his heart. He could see his friend bobbing helpless in the water, chute spreading out in the water barricading Ste even more in his efforts to get to him.

Ste struggled tirelessly and tried to fight back his tears he cried out his name over and over again. Like a knife twisting though his heart the seconds he didn't speak back destroyed him piece by piece. Tony lay back in the water, life jacket being the only thing keeping him afloat. Ste cradled him in his arms and looked into the open space around them. It was eerily quiet, only the waves made any attempt to break the sound barrier, that and his sobs.

 _"Tony..."_ Ste whispered in his ear _"Please...please don't do this. You can't leave me"_ Ste's tears mixed with the salt of the ocean and settled in his friends hair. _"Me and you, were partners aren't we? My best friend"_

Ste's hands shook seeing blood staining them _"Oh god, no"  
_

A distant roar of a helicopter moved closer towards them and as it approached created a series of waves that bounced them on the sea. _"Look, rescues here"_ Ste said _"You need to breathe now, cause the kids and Diane, they need you"_

Ste grips hold of Tony. A rope descends down and the helicopter is now above them raging continuous ripples from the water in a giant circle around them.

"Sir? Sir, you have to let him go" An air crew officer shouts at him from the helicopter "You need to let go of him Sir"

Ste blinks slowly and looks to the sky above him and at the man talking to him. He doesn't understand a word of it, all distortion and static humming through his ears now. The man is gesturing to him and its in slow motion for Ste who just can't let go of his friend. He has to protect him, that's his job. He failed in it once before but he wont now, he wont now.

Ste is jolted suddenly and his weightless body is dragged high into the air via a harness. He can see Tony below him and the man strapping him into a harness too. Why did they take him first. _"No...no...he needs to go first...not me."_ Ste can barely speak through shock _"Ple...please..."  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for the delay in posting, real life has become busier. ;(

For everyone's kind reviews, thank you very much. xx

* * *

Take My Breath Away

Part 5

"Hey...that's weird..." Craig spoke, confusion in his voice. John Paul lent his head back a little brows raised waiting for him to continue.

"What is?" John Paul's hands shook on the controls, the weather still grumbling, vibrated around their jet.

"Ste just disappeared off radar"

John Paul laughed, head shaking. "Yeah, yeah...on account of being 'Casper' right? Very funny Craig"

"I'm not joking, he's just gone"

"Maybe he landed already?"

"Highly doubtful. He'll have passed us, asked for landing clearance. Ste hasn't had radio contact since Tashman sent us back"

John Paul let out a long tiresome sigh. "Casper are ya out there?"

"Hey, wing man?!"

"What's going on?" Doug crackled through the radio "Ste's just disappeared and I can't get him on the coms"

"Yeess, we've established that. Your frequency hasn't been up to scratch anyhow. Look we're cleared to land, Soggy you get back to base. I'll turn back, he's probably trying to find Tasheman, you know the guys obsessed" John Paul huffs.

"The instructors ain't gonna like that, you flying back into that weather" Doug's voice continues to crackle like static through the coms.

"Yeah well, I am only checking. I mean if he's disappeared...it's not exactly easy to lose a 20 tonne jet off radar is it?"

He banks to the left and fly's back out to sea. The clouds are grey with the lightning storm that's still keeping the air around them charged, it's bad visibility so he flies lower. The young pilot keeps an eye on the water, apprehension growing the longer the time passes he doesn't see anything on radar. Mentions nothing to his co pilot behind him, decides there's no point worrying him too. His view of the sea is better now, keeping high enough not to get them into difficulty.

"He wouldn't be looking for Tasheman, he's back at base. Something isn't right here." Craig voices his concern looking out to sea. "Flying a bit low aren't we?" Craig asks. "John Paul?"

 _"Oh shit..._ Tower, are you reading me? This is flight 214, Casper and Hutch are down, the jet has crashed into the sea, over" John Paul's breathing labours "Craig, I've found their plane, I can't believe it - I thought he was messing about"

Craig sharply inhales seeing the wreckage floating on the top of the water, waves lapping up the sides of the twisted metal, the nose of the plane black and burn damaged. There's no sign of Ste or Tony though and it has Craig losing colour.

"Jesus, what happened?! I can't see them anywhere!"

"I'm on it ok? _I'm on it..."_ John Paul promised continuing his flight path along the ocean. The area of the sea is vast and the waves are choppy with the weather _"Come on Ste...where the hell are you"_

 _"What if they're dead..."_

"Craig just - just pack it in. You know as well as I do their parachutes will have landed them in a different location. There's nothing to the contrary is there?"

 _"That could have been us...I don't know what I'd do if I lost..."_ Craig's voice faded to the sound of their engine, around them the skies had finally started to clear a little, the thunder continuing it's journey over the sea.

"Hey stop, that's not gonna happen to us" John Paul lowers his voice, darts his eyes to the empty open ocean.

 _"Flight 214, this is tower - can you confirm your location please, over"_

"Over the bloody ocean?! Look, there are _no_ bodies...I mean...Ste and Tony, they are not here. Their location could be anywhere right now! All we see is the debris, over"

 _"The rescue helicopter has located two pilots in the water, you are advised to return to base immediately, over"_

"Wait...alive? Tower, are they alive?"

 _"Princess, return to base, that's an order. Over and out"_

"Oh my god." Craig whimpers and John Paul swallows deeply.

"I'm heading in...they're okay. They have to be"

* * *

Back on base, Brendan had already landed and shook off his helmet, striding across the airfield dressed in his full flight gear he'd gone to get changed in his office. Brendan was making his way there when he noticed a lot more presence around him than normal, and not only that they were rushing around more than normal too, for students at least. Usually they dawdled to classes, so did he on occasion. Brendan slowed his steps and gazed around, the grounds of the airbase seemingly coming to life. Many pairs of eyes darted towards him as they rushed past and it has the older officer pausing his steps completely to look back.

The door to the building his office was in at arms length, but Brendan held back from it instead becoming distracted by what was going on around him. In the end he reached out to one of the students in mid run and jolted them back harshly with the grip of his hand. The student lost his breath and gazed at Brendan.

"Hey...what's going on?" Brendan ducked his head low and watched the younger man take a breath.

"There's been news of an accident sir" The young man's chest rose and fell with the rush he'd been in.

"Accident?" Brendan asked confused.

"One of the jets...it's fallen into the sea during one of the flight sims"

Brendan's head rounded nervously, apprehensive. Reason told him it couldn't be his initial thoughts but still felt the strength from his legs ebb away. "What? No, cause the last simulation was cancelled. Which jet, who... _who is it?"_ His voice lost strength too.

"Casper and Hutch" The boy replied, half looking away and half at Brendan. The older man didn't seem to understand so he clarifies. "It's Ste and Tony sir"

"Nahhh...I just spoke to them, before I landed" Brendan's grip tightened _"I told Steven_ , he had to turn back because of the weather...he did that, he turned back to base" Brendan's head kept nodding, mouth pursing "Right?"

"Sir, let go of me, you're hurting my arm" The boy pulled his arm free and watched Brendan's face lose it's colour fast. "I am sorry sir, John Paul radioed in the news. I...I have to go sir"

 _He returned to base, it couldn't be Steven._ Brendan's thoughts repeated inside his head eyes stilling, mouth parting he couldn't comprehend what he'd been told. His head turned all around him struggling for breath. _"Steven..."_

The older man took in a shallow breath trying to grab hold of the wall next to him, overwhelming sense of dread filling his body. A hand on his shoulder had him turning quickly. _"Steven?"_

"It's Simon, come on snap out of it" Simon slapped Brendan encouragingly on the back of the shoulder, continuing his gaze around them. The grounds of the base turning suddenly empty, the place eerie with the quiet.

Simon shook his friend hard then, shocking the flight instructor to look up at him. "Hey, _come on"_

"Steven, he's crashed...it's not true is it? He's a good pilot, there's no way...it has to be a mistake"

"We can't be sure what's happened. Not until we've confirmation. Not a mistake, I heard from the tower there was a sighting of the wreckage."

"The wreckage? No...NO" Brendan's head shook determined.

"You saw the weather, it might have been a factor"

"Stop being so calm! I told him to return to base! Why didn't he listen?!" Brendan's hands moved quickly in front of him _"I can't lose him this way"_

Simon gripped a hold of Brendan and pushed him into an office slamming the door shut. "Pull yourself together, you cannot been seen this way. Remember he's your student first for Christ sake. I am sorry to be so harsh, but it's your job okay?"

Brendan took in a deep breath. "Is he..."

"The rescue helicopter was deployed immediately, the team are out there searching alright? They are good at what they do"

"This isn't something _small_ , it's a fucking plane crash!" Brendan cries, agitation raising his blood pressure.

"They landed in the sea, just have faith Brendan. And have a moment to compose yourself, we need to be prepared to speak to the other cadets, they're gonna be shaken up aren't they?" Simon walks around and settles on one of the desks. "Don't know why you're acting this way. You two aren't even together any more"

Brendan turns to his friend, shaking his head in disbelief "Did ye forget the last six months? Have ye been living under a rock? Ye are one of the few that knew about us"

"Yeah, but I was right, it didn't last." Simon shrugs, looks back at Brendan who throws his hands in the air.

Brendan quickly rids himself of his flight gear leaving the blue uniform underneath, grabs his car keys and I.D before striding over to the door. Simon is up on his feet stopping him "Where are you going?"

"The infirmary, they'll be taken there won't they"

"Brady, this is a bad idea, you're leaving yourself wide open here!"

"I don't care, _I. do. not. care._ " Brendan held both his hands on Simon's shoulder. _"_ I'm going with or without your help...without will be more difficult though" Brendan kept his eyes firmly on his friend.

"Ste really means this much to you?"

"Yes, he does." Brendan says, steps back a little. "More than he knows thanks to me screwing up. I ain't gonna let him be alone and scared in that hospital. Imagine how fucking scared you'd be, huh?"

"Go, _go_...I'll cover you" Simon exhaled heavy and backed off allowing Brendan room to leave. "Brady?!"

"Yeah?"

"Take as long as you need"

* * *

Ste drifted in and out of consciousness during the time it took to get to the hospital. Vision blinding as light strobes across his pupils creating tears in his eyes. A series of moments passed by as he blinked; doctors standing over him changed faces, some spoke, some didn't. Words he couldn't quite work out and words he could. His body jolted up and was placed down against a firm base. Ste's sight blurred and he fell asleep again. The sequences, like on a loop, repeated themselves leaving Ste unsure what was reality anymore.

He has dreams, at least he thinks they are, because it's times from the past he sees. The times he shared with Tony when they were younger and it frightens him, people say you see your childhood before you die. Is he dying too? Like Tony? He asks out loud, but no one will answer him. Ste falls asleep again.

Brendan makes a lot of noise entering the hospital, he makes sure he is led straight to him. Seeing Ste laid on the bed the first moment draws in the older man's breath, IV line in his hand and oxygen mask over his mouth he moved slowly to stand at the side of the bed. It hurts Brendan to see Ste looking so vulnerable and it's his instinct to protect him. His body is paler but that bronze glow is still there. A nurse tinkered with the liquid in the bag hanging above Ste and another doctor monitored his blood pressure with a cuff wrapped around his arm. Brendan couldn't believe there wasn't a scratch upon him, he looked up at the doctor and swallowed the constriction in his throat.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

The doctor glanced her eyes up ripping the blood pressure cuff off Ste's arm and shifted to his chart to write upon it. "He's doing okay actually. Looks worse than it is. Ste's suffering with shock mostly and will sleep a lot. His friend though..."

"No, don't tell me Anthony's dead" Brendan speaks, anxiety coursing through his body. "Don't tell me that because this boy couldn't handle that"

"You're his family?"

"No, I'm his fight instructor, well more than that, um...anyway" Brendan physically winced at his words but continued anyway. "Has Anthony's family been notified, he's a wife, _kids"_ Brendan's voice chokes.

"They've been told, his wife is on her way over now. He's still alive, but has significant injuries. The doctor sighed heavy "I'm sorry"

"Wait, what the hell are ye telling me - what happened up there? I don't understand if they deployed their chutes then how?"

"The canopy on the jet, we think it was a factor. Tony has suffered a concussion due to blunt force trauma, we think he hit his head badly on the underside as he ejected fracturing his neck. The speed of the ejection...well you know yourself, it's designed to get the pilots out quickly. He'll have hit it at great speed"

The doctor studies Brendan's distance while brushing his finger tips over Ste's hand, there is dried blood on his fingers. "It's not his - the blood" The doctor spoke reassuringly, Brendan accepting her gaze. "Are you alright sir?"

"Am _I_ alright?"

The doctor nods acceptingly and walks closer to Brendan "How long have you been together?"

"We ain't..."

"I won't say anything."

"Nothing to tell" Brendan sighs, thumbs across Ste's small wrist, feels the reassuring pulse of his heart.

"It happens here sometimes, you can't help falling for a colleague"

"He's my student"

"Oh. Well, don't look so defeated, he's going to be okay"

"So there's nothing physically wrong"

"No, just shock" The doctor turned to look back at Ste. "He keeps waking, on and off mumbling Tony's name. The rescue guys said he clung to him and wouldn't let go. I am actually glad he has you because his next of kin is Tony. There's nobody else."

"I ain't going anywhere. Thanks Doctor"

The doctor smiled briefly and held her hand on Brendan's arm. When she left Brendan pulled up a chair to sit by him. He crept both his hands over Ste's and squeezed pressure.

"Hey" Brendan nodded silently cursing and looking to the ceiling. "I um...ye need to wake up because I have no one to wind me up now, Simon's no good." He stifles a laugh. "I didn't even know, funny isn't it? I flew back to base and thought ye were behind me. For the first time I wish I'd have stayed now, let ye catch me cause maybe then you'd still be okay, and Anthony."

Brendan watched the younger man's chest rise and fall and he was at least grateful for that. He looked around the room slowly, at the medical cupboards, sink, a clock on the wall continued to tick by the seconds of time as life still continued no matter what.

"This is the longest you've been this quiet. I miss your voice, so ye better wake up boy, that's an order" Brendan lets his head fall against his hands.

* * *

"Bren?"

Brendan startled awake and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

 _"I'm here Steven..."_ Brendan spoke weary as he lifted his head up and settled back in the chair he'd fallen asleep in. His eyes focused on Ste, he was still peaceful as he slept leaving the older man puzzled after hearing his name.

"Bren, it's me" Cheryl's voice brought acute solace to her brother.

"Chez?" Brendan stands up immediately letting his sister take the hug from his arms, can't hide the surprise in his voice "What are ye doing here?!"

"Simon told me what happened, I got the first flight over. I've seen Diane, Brendan" Cheryl's voice smalls and it's then he pushes his sister back again.

"He's still okay?"

"Oh god, she couldn't stop crying. I was glad she didn't have the kids because she can barely hold herself up. Tony's in intensive care, Ste needs to wake up because..." Cheryl's breathing splinters. Her arms drag long down both his arms. "Ye look tired love, how long have ye been here with him?"

"I dunno, hours I guess. Nobody's asked questions and let me stay." They both look at Ste still sleeping. "I can't leave him. I don't want too"

"Right, that's no problem. Just go and get yourself a drink, something to eat, yeah? I will wait here with Ste, if he wakes I'll tell him you wont be long." Cheryl insists, guides her brother to the door and leaves him there so she can sit down. "Don't ye argue with me Bren, Ste would agree with me and ye know it"

"Okay, I'll get somet from the vending machine. Do ye want anything?" Brendan asks as he stands by the door.

"No, thanks." Cheryl turned to look at Ste and held over his hand. A short while later and she is distracted by the door opening again, in walked some young men all dressed in uniform. Cheryl stood up and smiled at them.

"Hi. You're here to see Ste?"

"We were...we all heard about what happened and just brought a card and that." John Paul licked his lips wet and turned to let the others in. "We found the jet in the sea...we came to find out how they were. My last words to Ste were pretty crap"

"You always put ya foot in it!" Doug warned, finger pointing accusingly at him. Doug walked over to Cheryl "I brought digestives, he'll laugh when he sees them. Just tell him from 'Soggy'.

"Oh, right" Cheryl couldn't hide the confusion in her eyes, she smiled thinly "I will tell him. Ste is in shock and hasn't woken up yet. He's going to be okay though, physically at least"

"Hutch isn't gonna make it is he?" Craig asks bringing a card he holds in his hand, he passes it to Cheryl. "They wouldn't let us in ICU, think it's family only"

"I saw his wife Diane earlier, she's with Tony. Who told ye he wasn't going to make it?"

"It's what everyone is saying, the whole base is talking about it and how Ste...well...Ste must have lost control I guess" John Paul shrugged "It can happen"

"Listen, all that matters is Ste gets better, and Tony too. He'll be fine, okay?" Cheryl places the card on the side cupboard next to Ste's bed and the biscuits. Settles back down next to Ste. "He will be glad you guys visited"

"Why are you and Brady even here, didn't know you were all so close?" John Paul asks cynically and feels himself ushered out of the doorway. Brendan stands there and towers over him, eyes dark and mouth slightly parted.

"It's _Sir_ to ye." Brendan speaks, irritation to his tone. "What, I suppose you'd let him be here alone would ye? Huh?"

"No...Sir. I just thought it was odd."

"Well, nobody cares what ye think."

"Brendan, they brought a card. Leave them be." Cheryl warns and Brendan shoves into John Paul knocking him off balance, stands by the bed again. Paper in his hands, a drink and sandwich. He stares at John Paul enough to unease him into leaving and taking his fellow students with him. Cheryl's gaze burns into Brendan for many moments as he fiddles with the paper he has in his hands. He pulls up a chair and sits, eyes darting up occasionally at his sister.

"Chez enough with the scrutiny"

"What? That wasn't nice, they came to visit Ste."

"They don't care about Steven, not like us." Brendan huffs, folds the white paper in his hand at angles uses a pen to write something down then folds some more.

"When did ye get into craft?" Cheryl asks, laughter on her lips. Brendan gazes unimpressed at her, flicks his eyes back to the paper aeroplane he's made and shows her it.

"We have this thing...it's daft, so. Anyway, I thought if he wakes he'll see this first if I'm not here" Brendan fidgets, scratching his cheek. Cheryl intrigued, gets up to look at it.

"Can I...?" Brendan nods so she carefully pries it open.

 _'Más gá duit aon rud , a iarraidh le haghaidh dom . BB x'_

"I thought he'd like it" Brendan shrugs, folds the paper plane up and places it on his pillow. "I'll tell him what it says when he wakes up"

"Well, it's sweet. My big brother is a big softie ain't ye? Ste will be made up you're here"

"We're not even together anymore. It's partly my fault - making him be with me like this, in secret. I should be shouting it from the rooftops shouldn't I?" Brendan takes a bite from his sandwich and leans back in his chair, captures his sisters gaze as he does.

"Is that what Ste wants?"

"Said he wants to be noticed, by me. I do notice though, perhaps he needs a big gesture. But look at me Chez, I'm hardly the big gesture type"

"What?" Cheryl scoffs. "Ste told me your first date was on the wing of a jet! If that ain't a big gesture, I don't know what is. Me, I get taken to a restaurant if I am lucky"

"It wasn't a date" Brendan watches his sisters' eyes widen, arms holding to her hips. "Fine, whatever"

"Ste is good for ye Bren, I understand why you're being cautious but just think on, everyone has a limit. Will he qualify?"

"Absolutely, they all will. He'll be able to become a flight instructor like he wanted."

"It's normal to have a falling out sometimes, gives ye space to think." Cheryl says, her eyes continue to look at her brother. "Look at ye Brendan. Worried sick about the wee lad"

A doctor enters and asks them to leave the room a moment or two needing to carry out checks on Ste. They all do and as Brendan turns he clocks his students, they in turn see him, look at Brendan all chattering amongst each other, it's obviously about him and possibly Ste. Brendan watches and heavies a sigh.

"I don't know what to do, we're barely together Chez. Do I stay, or should I go back to base and carry on" Brendan stares at his sister feeling a little out of his depth. The door opens and the doctor looks around the corridor, walks over to Brendan and Cheryl.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but you are Brendan, right?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Brendan is up on his feet swiftly and feels his sisters' hand cover his own with reassurance.

"There is nothing to worry about. I thought you'd like to know Ste's awake, and he's asking for you" The doctor warms with Brendan's smile. His relief a washes his face and leaves Cheryl with no doubts as to how her brother feels.

"There is your answer Bren, just be with him love" Cheryl spoke quietly and hugged onto her brother. "I will be in the waiting room if ye need me"

Brendan's breath catches in his throat and he moves quickly into the room. Ste is still blinking and obviously drowsy when Brendan walks over to him, stands in his eye line. He can see that Ste has the toy paper aeroplane in one of his hands.

"Ye had us worried there" Brendan speaks softly.

 _"Bren..."_ Ste smile is faint while he holds his empty hand out and Brendan grips an instant hold of it. A tear rolls down Ste's cheek and a sob leaves his mouth leaving the older man squeezing his hand tighter. He sits up on the mattress and leans down closer.

"What can I do?"

Ste shakes his head and blinks down more tears, his voice tries and fails each time he attempts to speak and he becomes frustrated. Brendan thumbs across his cheeks and then along his mouth, moves down and rocks close, hesitates as he looks at Ste but still lays a chased kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going to leave ye." Brendan says, he takes Ste's hand into his and Ste crushes his hold of it.

 _"Tony..."_ Ste sobs again. _"He's dead"_

 _"What, hey, no...no he's not"_

 _"Yeah, he is."_ Ste nods his head, certain he knows in his mind what happened _"_ _I swam so fast but it was too late..._ _I held him but he wasn't breathing...and there was blood..."_

"Jesus, no wonder you're so upset" Brendan quickly holds Ste's cheeks. "I promise, _I swear_ he's still alive."

 _"But...no, cause he didn't move cos I begged him to speak to me, an he was so cold"_

"That's the shock, and being in the water. Ye were the same."

 _"So...he's...he's okay, really?"_ Ste struggles to control his crying, leaving his voice shattered. Brendan swallows and blows out a long breath.

"Anthony is alive but he's poorly, really poorly. They think he hit the canopy after the first stage ejection" Brendan's eyes sadden seeing Ste so devastated.

"I...I tried to hold it Bren, but it just...the engine began to fail - the lightning was a direct hit. I was on my way back and this thundercloud shrouded us. I kept telling Tony to eject because I couldn't hold on and it took ages, maybe there was something wrong, I dunno. It's all my fault, _oh god_ _it's all my fault"_

"No"

Brendan shook his head, emotions of his own changing the tone of his voice. Brendan helps Ste to sit up so the boy can hold on to him, and he does like he's the only thing he's left in the world. Brendan's eyes glaze over. _"It wasn't your fault._

 _"Don't leave"_ Ste whispers against his chest, body hiccuping from the crying he's done making it a massive struggle to calm down.

"Where am I am gonna go ey? As soon as I found out I was right by your side" Brendan tells him, his eyes are closed and his arms are wrapped warm around Ste's body. He holds on and rocks gently, listens to the boys whimpers as he tries in vein to settle. They stay this way a long time, and with the sound of Ste's breathing becoming laboured it seems he's fallen asleep again. Brendan loosens his grip but Ste just holds back harder.

 _"I'm still awake"_ Ste tells him softly, urgency lacing his voice.

"Okay. I wasn't going. I wondered if you're up to it, we could go and see Anthony"

"You don't think he'll survive, do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know"

"I want to see him, will they let me?" Ste asks, he loosens his grip of Brendan gradually and lets the older man ease him back.

"Yeah, they will. It's important because, look, I don't want to tip toe around ye, that's not fair. Anthony is in a bad way - go and see him"

"Come on then, I just need my clothes back"

Brendan moves off the bed and gives Ste a dressing robe. "You're a patient, meant to look the part ain't ye"

* * *

The infirmary smelt clean with an overpowering stench of bleach. The white walls almost blinding as Ste wandered along the corridors with Brendan by his side. Finding the ICU was easy, but they had to ask to find where Tony was. Hospital staff explaining it was family only, Ste told a white lie and said he was because for all intense purposes Ste was Tony's family and eventually they allowed Ste through to see him. Brendan promised to wait outside for him, the less visitors the better and Ste agreed. Wandering around Ste found Tony in a room at the end of the ward. The rhythmic sound of a heart monitor fills the room as Ste enters it dropping his own by a beat. Physically trembling Ste slows his movements getting to the bed, eyes the various drips hung next to the bed.

Tony's face is faintly smeared by his dry blood, the force of the accident triggering a nose bleed, the young pilot looked at his own hand still covered in the remnants of it. There was a sink in the room and he used the cold water and soap to clean himself up before Ste settled in a chair and placed his hand on the covers gently. Tony was asleep and his eyelashes flickered as he dreamt.

"I'm sorry" Ste looked over at Tony still unmoving. "Just please wake up"

A doctor entered the room and looked over his chart. Ste watched him reading it and knowing what was wrong while he didn't. "He's gonna be okay isn't he?"

The doctor hummed idily and glanced at Ste "It's touch and go" The doctor spoke, looked upon Ste's innocent eyes and replaced his chart on the bed. "You know when the canopy releases from the aircraft?"

"Yeah, it happens before ejection" Ste answered confidentially.

"Okay, so when this happened on your particular accident we think it got caught in the updraft, so hung around too long. Your ejection cleared it, Tony's didn't. His head will have hit it full force. You understand what I am saying?"

Ste nodded and wiped the back of his hand against his tears. "I can't believe he's still here"

"His helmet saved him. He was lucky." The doctor looked back at Tony. "Tony has undergone surgery to relieve pressure on the brain and he has a neck injury too. He is critical, but stable"

"I hate it when doctors say that, sorry. But it just sounds so contradictive"

"He may slip into a coma at some point but really it's just the bodies way of healing itself. Tony will sleep for a good while yet. Talk to him, let him hear your voice." The doctor leaves the room again.

"Ste?" Diane stood motionless behind Ste, her eyes bloodshot from her tears, Ste gulped feeling his heart break. His hand settled on Diane's shouder and she just seemed to look through him. Like she was in another place or time leaving her face to whiten with the drain of colour.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry...I can't"_ Ste looked at Tony _"I tried to hold on to it, but it was just..."_ Ste swallowed the lump in his throat and tried in vain to breathe properly. He was supposed to protect him not create this world of hurt.

Diane walked past Ste and settled in the chair next to the bed. "I don't know what to tell the kids, they keep asking for him" Diane spoke softly through her sobs as she held Tony's hand gently.

Ste rounded to her side and knelt down, looked up at her "Diane?"

"He loved you, like a son. He spoke of you so highly" A tear rolled down Ste's cheek and settled in the corner of his mouth. His blemished red eyes darted towards her shaking his head he sniffed up.

"He saved me from my step dad so many times, he saw everything ya know? We formed an unlikely friendship, him being older than me but we were inseparable at school."

"He's told me some stories" Diane chuckles slightly "How my Tony was the one who went to bed at a reasonable hour while you were up to no good"

"He told you that?! Oh god, It wasn't as bad as it sounds. I just had a little fun at flight school. I was a little like the class clown, but we had a laugh. I should have protected him up there" Ste looks over to his friend, drawing in a shaky breath and swiped the tips of his fingers on stray tears.

"He knew the dangers besides Ste. He loved flying with you. Ste you have to go back up, if you don't it will just get harder." Diane moved her hand to hold Ste's tightly. "He would have wanted that" They both looked back at Tony who continued to breathe thanks to the help of the machines around him.

"Can you stop talking in the past tense please. It's like you've resigned yourself. He's a fighter Tone" Ste nodded "An I know he won't ever give up, in fact I bet he can hear us" Ste moved closer to the bed. "Ya hear that? If I go back up there then you gotta fight to come back to us."

"How are you and Brendan?" Diane smiled for the frst time then, Ste looked shocked at first but realised she just needed a distraction.

"Okay, um...subject change?" Ste replied coyly and folded his arms tight across his chest.

"Oh Ste. It can't be that bad"

He curled his bottom lip beneath his teeth and ripped a white line."We shouldn't be talking about this, should be thinking about Tony"

"Come on Ste, he's not gonna want us to mope around. Besides, he's all for it, you two."

"He cares about me, as I do him. Tony I mean. He told me not to get involved at first, but I showed him, I showed him that I was determined to get us through an we're in the top three" Ste hangs his head. "Now look at us"

"It was an accident, don't beat yourself up. I won't have you blaming yourself, you're a great pilot"

"Want a coffee? Think I'll stay a while, would ya mind?"

"No love I wouldn't mind. You can tell me about your Irish man" Diane wouldn't take no for an answer as Ste left to get them a hot beverage. As Ste moved through the door Brendan true to his word sat there waiting. He stood up quickly and huffed out a short breath, looked at the room Tony was in.

"Well? Everything alright?"

"Tony had surgery after we were brought in. He must have hit that canopy so hard..." Ste trails off his words, swallows and holds his hand to Brendan's cheek "Hey, thank you for staying"

Brendan ghosts a smile and presses into his touch. "Are ye coming back?"

"No, I'm gonna stay with them both - think I should, for a little while" Ste flickers his eyes to Brendan. "You can go if you want"

"I'll just go and speak to Chez. I didn't tell ye, she arrived earlier. I want her to stop at my place" Brendan says, strokes down the side of Ste's face allowing the younger boy to chase his touch. "See ye soon"

* * *

When Ste returned to his hospital room a nurse had accompanied him there. Pushing open the door he couldn't disguise the hurt felt in his heart seeing an empty room. Dark and quiet there was no sign of Brendan here, figuring he'd had to go back to base Ste clambered on the single bed and wrapped himself up like a bug in the white cotton sheet. It felt cool against his body and his pillow soft and comfortable. When his head lay there he'd felt his eyes fall closed a second before they'd fluttered open again.

The nurse pottered around a while, after checking his obs. Ste could hear her through the muffle of the sheet material. She'd noted a slight raise in his blood pressure and explained he'd need check ups at regular intervals during the night just in case. Ste had rolled his eyes at her words, like something so insignificant was worth the bother. Tony was more important than he was. Why weren't they monitoring him instead. Ste felt down at his thoughts and curled against himself further until the cover pulled tight.

Ste's eyes had settled closed indefinitely when he'd heard a murmuring at the door to his room, not quite making it out with his lethargic state, Ste figured he'd actually slept at some point since getting into bed. Too relaxed to look above the cover Ste shut his eyes again and then felt a hand move over him. The material shifted and Ste moved his eyes up to find Brendan peering carefully under the sheet. Ste felt his heart soar and his smile instant. The older man waited until he'd shifted so he himself could perch on the mattress.

"Are ye hiding?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Room for another under there?" Brendan asked, smile raising his tashe. The room was dark except for the strips of moonlight through the half drawn curtains. Ste trailed his sight up and watched Brendan peering at him, he edged as far back as he could without falling off the bed leaving Brendan to toe off his shoes before sliding under the sheet with Ste. The older man shrouded them both in the cover now and gazed at Ste.

"Why are ye hiding under here then?"

"Dunno, just felt like I should be. Doubt anyone will want to know me now" Ste shrugged, still curling in on himself. Brendan stroked down his arm and rubbed the ever present cool from his skin.

"I want to know ye" he said, fingers hesitant against Ste's mouth, his eyes struggled to see the perfection in front of him so sad, instead Brendan gently curved the contours of Ste's face. Ste turned and opened his mouth to the middle of Brendan's palm, pressed into the touch and sighed.

"I want to know you too. Thought you'd left, cause you've no obligation to stay with me have ya?"

"I'm not here out of obligation, I'm here because I..."

"What did the note you left me say?" Ste asked, Brendan smiled and thumbed gently over Ste's cheek, the older man couldn't stop touching Ste.

"If ye need anything, ask for me"

"It made me feel better seeing it, thanks."

"Perhaps I shoulda called ye Casper too?" Brendan smiles with his new knowledge.

"I was contemplating a callsign." Ste shrugs "Everyone else got one, even you. Where did ya go earlier?"

"I took Chez back, she's staying at mine tonight. We're all shook up ye know? But ye won't be going though it alone"

"Isn't this above and beyond the call of duty though Bren? Don't get me wrong, I'm a bit surprised though."

"I know what it's like to go through something alone, and I don't want that for ye. Plus, I care about ye." Brendan confessed and tried to avoid Ste's eyes then. He couldn't see, but the young pilot was smiling again and it meant a lot to him now.

"I'm glad I threw those beers over ya now"

"Threw? I thought it was accident?"

"Yeah, I meant that didn't I? You know Tony is my next of kin don't ya? Brendan, you don't need to stay, I'm not expecting owt I promise"

Brendan breathed out a sigh and lifted his body weight enough Ste had to untangle himself and mould to Brendan's body. It felt warm in his uniform, the material a shameful barrier but not too much he couldn't feel the man beneath it. Ste's hand glided the soft material, felt for Brendan's heart beat and upon finding it settled himself there.

"Ye know what happened when I first found out?" Brendan asks, turns to put his mouth on Ste's hair.

 _"No..."_

"For those split seconds I realised just how bad it would be without ye. I dunno what ye did boy, but you've caught me somehow, without my realising it"

Ste clawed against Brendan's uniform, eyes closing with a heavy smile "It was only a matter of time, I knew I'd catch ya eventually" Ste turned his head quickly and looked up at Brendan. Waited for a kiss that didn't come. Ste stifled a sigh before again laying on his chest.

"We wouldn't even be here like this if I hadn't... You ended us remember " Ste knew his words were harsh but he was still reeling from that too. Ste closed his eyes and wished he could switch off his thoughts sometimes.

"Hey, that's not fair. I've your best interests at heart. I've been around"

"I don't know if you want me anymore"

"Nothings changed. You're a pain in my arse"

Ste elbows Brendan who sniggers, pulls Ste tighter into his arms."You're where ye should be. Let's leave it like that."

"Can we talk?" Ste added, heat beat thumping a little too hard.

"What about?"

 _"Danny..."_ Ste bit against his lip when Brendan had shifted a little.

"Oh that..."

"Yup, I was in the locker room, an he said stuff. Like he has something on you, from the past? I mean ya don't have to tell me Brendan, just trying to keep my mind occupied on something that won't have me crying again"

Brendan held his arms tighter around Ste and kissed against his head. "Hey, I know you're feeling sad, but ye gotta have faith Steven."

"I think you've enough for the both of us, least I hope ya have"

"We flew together, a bit like ye and Anthony"

"No way, he was your co pilot?!"

"Not exactly, my wing man, and me his I guess. I flew with Walker."

"Aw, I can imagine ya both actually. He's flippin amazing at flying Walker is though, tried to catch him loads of times and failed"

"Ye just keep on failing then, ye hear"

"Okay, _so now_ ya jealous?" Brendan silences Ste with a swift kiss, presses hard into Ste's mouth. It's the first time they've touched each other since they broke up and it's stills their breaths. Ste tries to kiss Brendan again but the older man stops that laying a finger to Ste's parted lips, feels the falter of his breath.

 _"Shush ye hear?"_ Brendan growls his words leaving the young boy delighting. It's the first time he's smiled. He feels guilty for it.

"Now, can I finish this story? Good. It wasn't long after we'd qualified that there was a reporting of aircraft invading our airspace, so they asked us to go clean up, so to speak"

"What, ya fired on them? Brendan that's awful!" Ste interrupted, shock lacing his each word.

"For the love of...will ye let me finish" The older man tickles Ste, makes him giggle. He gets in another sly kiss and Brendan pulls back from it, can see what the boy is up too. They're both smiling now.

"I never fired on anyone, Christ. The aircraft hadn't got permition to enter our airspace so we went out there to guide them back, nicely. During the flight Danny told us through the coms he had problems with one of the planes, apparently this pilot was targeting his jet. I didn't see a problem though, they weren't doing owt wrong. It was a routine clear and sweep exercise so I..."

"Ya what?"

"I left him and I moved the one I was tailing out of there. Problem was, while I did, things progressed. The other pilot got it into his head Daniel was targeting his plane too and fires warning shots across his nose! And I'm not there to help him."

"You left your wing man" Ste whispered, he couldn't believe it. _"You bloody hypocrite!_ After what ya put me through."

"Danny retaliated, fired back but his shots hit the aircraft and it was seen as a hostile move. Caused a lot of crap and they dragged him before the board over it. Me and Walker, we lied and didn't tell the truth, let Daniel take the flack. He lost his wings but because he'd gained a pass he could become an officer instead."

"Wow, that's pretty low. Looking out for yourself, you both were. No wonder he's pissed - I would be too" Ste manoeuvred his arm high and gripped the sheet from over them, the heat from their bodies stifling, the cool of the room soothed Ste's skin. Ste gazed up at Brendan's shocked expression. He shrugged it off, feelings or not Ste wasn't gonna sugar coat his thoughts for him.

"I know I should have said something, I just didn't want to lose it all after I'd worked so damn hard to become an instructor. I regret it, but Daniel - he got a good job out of it. Earns a good pay check."

"I think I should bring you off the pedestal I put you on now, you're not as perfect as I imagined ya was. Are you still like that now, out for yourself and noone else?"

"No I'm not still like that. I was younger and it's not an excuse, but ye realise Daniel ain't snow white either." Brendan spoke perplexed, perhaps expecting a little more compassion from Ste than he got.

"I don't doubt you Bren, but I don't know Danny like you do. Can't believe the stick ya gave me over it though."

"Fair enough, I was harsh that day - but my reasons were clouded you'll recall. Back then I was an idiot and I wanted to teach ye not to make the same mistakes I did"

"I've just gone and made a bigger one instead" Ste murmured, still beating himself up. He'd shifted and turned away from Brendan then leaving a cold space between them. Brendan turned his head to look at him.

"I understand why ye are doing this. But come on, ye said the lightning hit the plane right?" Brendan turned onto his side and crept close to Ste.

"It was a direct hit to the nose, then the engine failed" Ste closed his eyes and pictured the scene once again.

"Right, so unless you're superman there was no way of recovery. It was the jet, it malfunctioned and ye tried to save it. Nothing ye could have done would have made any difference. And listen, if ye hadn't have ejected...we wouldn't even be having this conversation"

 _"I miss you"_ Ste says softly, like it's a secret he's been keeping a long time. Barely a week has passed but the ache without Brendan never stopped. Ste reached behind him and moved Brendan's arm around his chest.

"I miss ye too"

"Won't Cheryl be wondering where you are?"

"Chez knows I'm staying here. Unless ye want me to go?" Brendan asks and feels Ste pull tighter on his arm. He smiles and hugs onto him, waits until Ste's breathing changes and knows he's asleep. Brendan lays awake and listens to the soft moans of the nightmares Ste has during the night, gently strokes his arm and soothes him of them, he doesn't leave his side.

* * *

There had been no reason to keep Ste in the hospital any longer, and a week later he was discharged. Brendan hadn't stayed again since the first night but he had been a firm presence at the hospital whenever he could make time to be there. Ste had convinced the handsome flight instructor to return to teaching and continue as normal as he could do. Ste found the time alone difficult without him but he'd kept his feelings under wraps besides.

So now he was back at his apartment on base and felt the coldness Tony's absence made terribly. Every day he'd go visit Tony, sit by his bed and chat with him about the things they got up to together, the fun times and the bad. The ones they'd always remember and the ones they'd probably care to forget. Diane stayed at the hospital, speaking to her children via telephone Ste felt his heart break listening to her try and explain why their Daddy couldn't come to the phone.

Ste still had his training to complete and little by little he'd gradually made more of an appearance. Ste could feel the contempt wherever he went though, little digs, whispered conversations as he entered a room, Ste tried to hide his shame by adapting a thicker skin. Ste struggled to think straight let alone funtion and as the time wore on his superiors began to get worried about his mental state and whether he could continue his accedemic future through the flight academy at all.

Ste hadn't really seen Brendan either, besides in class or at their study times. Ste had refused to go back up in the air, or fly with anyone other than Tony. He'd become difficult and hard work in his attempt to try and deal with what was happening, pushing those closest away.

Brendan walked into Danny's office early one morning for a briefing, the older man knowing precisely what it was about went into the meeting ready with a built in attitude that wasn't going to help matters.

"Ste Hay" Danny inquired, his hands held Ste's file as he stood with his back to Brendan. He angled slightly to look back at him. "He's not gonna make it back is he?"

"Steven is fine sir, he's just shook up over the incident"

"Incident?" Danny raised his brows, moving to sit behind his desk.

"Accident"

"You said incident" Danny spoke and settled back in his chair, arms folding across his chest.

"What's the difference? It was an accident, ye are insinuating it wasn't?"

"Accident means something out of a persons control, incident could swing both ways"

"Why would he do that on purpose?! Ye saw the report Daniel, it was engine failure, and if you'd been up there you'd have seen it yourself, the storm was treacherous"

"You put paid to that happening Brady, remember"

"Jesus. It was years ago Daniel. I was young, stupid. Ye weren't exactly clean cut yourself" Brendan sighed. "I can't change the past, ye got a better deal out of it."

"I've seen you with him you know? And the way he looks at you. You and Ste, what's going on?"

"My private life is just that. My work hasn't suffered has it? Any complaints? No, didn't think so"

"I'm...wow, I can't believe you didn't even deny it. A student, isn't that against the rules, teacher - student, sure that's bending our policies." Daniel smirks behind his hand and it takes unlimited strength for Brendan not to react in the way the older man wants. Instead he thinks of the bigger picture, about Ste and how he doesn't need anymore aggravation in his life right now.

"Ye go ahead and pull that playing card out Houston. Let's see how good ye really are against my move. Ye know, I am sure we were meant to be discussing Steven and his recent trauma. Seems to me you cannot focus on the job at hand - allowing personal grudges to interfere in your work ethics." Brendan speaks with a calm tone, eyes firmly on the man in front of him. His hand moves restless against his mouth as he tries and fails to keep Brendan's gaze.

"I want him back up in the air" Danny barked his order. "He can have a new co pilot. There's nothing to indicate to me why he can't be flying. He needs to finish his training else what good is he?"

"You're a callous git, only that he almost lost his best mate while flying. Excuse Steven for having other priorities right now" Brendan held his hands flat on the desk, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"And you can be the one to tell him. Seen as you're personally involved with the young lad. I bet he keeps ya on your toes eh?"

"Ye ain't getting a rise out of me Daniel" Brendan pushes off the desk and turns to leave.

"Bet _Steven_ does though, doesn't he? Does he bend over like a good student for his tutor?"

Brendan turns and rushes at Danny and almost grabs him but he's saved by Simon. Hands gripping tightly to Brendan's arms as he wrestles for freedom. "Stop...you know this is what he wants. He has nothing on you - yet. Don't give him the satisfaction"

They both watch Danny smile, sat calmly in his chair. Brendan continues to struggle against his friends strength. "Go back to your classroom Brendan. Please." Simon looks at Brendan when he turns finally. "Go"

Simon watches his friend leave and then he turns to Danny still sat there smug. "It was me, all those years ago. I made Brendan leave you. As far as I was concerned you looked okay that day in the air, there was no danger. In fact I bet you riled the pilot of that other aircraft because let's face it, you've got form. Brendan didn't want to, but I convinced him. If you want to punish someone then look at me. I'm glad you don't get to pilot, you nasty, heartless little man." Simon spoke and allowed the breath from his lungs to release.

"You'd actually risk everything for him, wouldn't ya?" Danny says incredulous.

"I'm just telling you like it is. Ask yourself this, once you've had your revenge then what? You think it'll change your position? No, you'll still be on the ground walking around like ya own the place. Why don't you get a life rather than make it a priority to destroy everyone elses"

"Because maybe I enjoy it, maybe it gives me pleasure to watch others fail. Maybe I am a bitter old bastard, and maybe, I did rile that pilot. He shouldn't have even been in our airspace, what gave him the right?"

"I knew it. It was you that fired first that day, wasn't it? And the other pilot was defending himself. You could have started a conflict!" Simon angers.

"Oh get a grip. He got a warning, teach them to think on in future" Danny shuffles higher in his seat, sits up straighter.

"You're not right in the head, what if your stunt had brought his plane down? They would have left without incident until you got above your station."

Danny shrugs off Simon's comments, looks like he couldn't care less.

"All this time, and it was you. Why are you determined to cause problems for Brendan?"

"He left me there defenceless that's why! I stood in that briefing room and watched him scold Hay over him leaving his wing man. He's an arrogant sod."

"Back off, or perhaps your boss will be interested in that new knowledge." Simon changes tactic, lays his hands flat on the desk. "If you continue to be a parasite I will go above your head"

"I'd like to see you prove what really happened. My word against yours" Danny grins.

"I've just taped everything you've said to me. What, you think me being here was a coincidence? You take on all of us Danny, thought you realised that by now" Simon pushed off the table, stepped back from it. Watched Danny swallow, eyes shaking. He threw Ste's file clear across the room in anger, spreading the papers from it everywhere.

"This is not over Walker, mark my words"


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this entire fic a couple of months ago just for a bit of fun. Really glad you liked it. This is the last part finally! Thank you for reading and all the lovely reviews/comments. xx

* * *

Take My Breath Away 

Part 6

Loud knocking on the classroom door has Brendan rounding his head, asking whoever it was to enter. He felt lifted seeing Ste peer around the door. The young pilot looked a little lost upon looking into the room before edging in closing the door behind him. Ste stands there a moment, looks like he's struggling; not knowing what to do, say. Brendan held a breath at the sight of him, dishevelled, tired. He looked like a man who'd stopped caring. The older man dropped his pen and cleared his throat.

"Steven?" Brendan spoke and gestured over to one of the desks. Ste moped, shoulders down across the room and sat on top of a desk. He didn't look up, just down at the shiny wooden floor.

Brendan continued to watch the boy stare at the floor. "Um, how have ye been?" The officer's voice spoke cautiously, he didn't know what to say either. Looking at Ste he wasn't in any state to do anything, let alone pilot a jet.

"Just spit it out Sir" Ste rolled his eyes, spite filling the tone of his voice. The insolence always came easy with Brendan, despite never intending to hurt him as he walked in the room. Ste just knew he didn't have to hide anything from him or hold any pretence. Ste could be himself, vent the anger inside. He just wasn't in the mood for anything anymore. It surprised Brendan enough to get up and round the table. They sat closer to each other now, Brendan opposite sat on his desk.

"Attitude Steven" Brendan spoke low, warning in his voice. There was a sense of relief in Ste somehow, despite his instructor's obvious disappointment. He needed the challenge Brendan afforded him. Ste's lashes flicked higher, gazed through them. "I am still your superior"

"Glad you remember that at least. You certainly forgot my place in your bed didn't ya?" Ste wobbled as he stood, eyes bloodshot. Perhaps telling him he missed everything they'd shared would've come out better. Ste thought better of it. Brendan stood tall and strode over to him.

"Have ye been drinking?"

"Oh, you're perceptive!" Ste claps his hands in mocking, yes he had. A few of them. He wasn't arsed. "Should get a gold medal"

"What the hell are ye playing at?! Imagine if I'd not noticed and you'd got in a plane like this!" Brendan shook Ste after placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Ste just chuckled.

"I only had a few, live a little!"

"I know you're upset and yeah you've had a bad time of it, but this ain't the answer. I think ye should leave here right now and sober up" Brendan continued to warn Ste but his face said it all, he wasn't in any kind of mood to listen. "Go back to your apartment and sleep it off"

"I know a great way to sober up" Ste purred, wrapped his hands around Brendan's collar. "Come back with me"

"Not like this I won't"

"Replaced me have ya? Already got someone else warming your bed for you?" Ste bit back, alcohol fuelling his anger, his cheeks reddened the madder he got. The pain inside him was an added bonus he didn't want.

 _"Maybe I have replaced ye"_ Brendan replied, his voice cold and pupils dark when Ste flicked his eyes up instantly at his words. His heart caved in along with his stomach. They were suddenly at a stalemate, and both hurting needlessly. Ste swallowed the pride he had left.

 _"Like I care"_ Ste moved to stand up but Brendan was there in front of him. Hands on his shoulders.

"Why didn't ye just come to me huh? Instead of thinking this is a solution"

"There's me thinking it _turned ya on_ when I'm feisty. It's just like old times, back when your job was more important." Ste surges forward leaving Brendan to step back seeing the glimmer of his wild eyes.

"Steven, fucksake this isn't fair"

"No, Tony fighting for his life isn't fair!"

"Ye need to get back up there again. I want ye in full flight gear for tomorrow's briefing. No more drinking, ye hear me?!"

 _"Make me"_ Ste scoffed petulantly.

 _"I will make ye"_ Brendan holds two fingers at the chest of Ste and walks his back up towards the door. They both stare each other out, Ste's eyes are shaking with the adrenaline and anger. Everything coursing through his veins at once riling him up. The heat beneath his uniform constricting his skin. Ste's heart rate deafens inside his ears, eyes darting with Brendan's he waits for his next move. _Kiss me, and never stop._ Ste screams inside his head. Brendan backs off again, his fingers jabbing slightly as he does.

"I replaced you too" Ste speaks firmly. Watches Brendan's eyes almost change colouring. "You wasn't giving me what I needed so..."

"Does it help? Huh?! Hurting me? I truly hope so Steven, I hope this fixes ye" Brendan's eyes glaze over. "Ye hate me that much, fine. Get out"

"Hate you?!" Ste's heart rate soars as his stomach knots, shakes his head in disbelief. There was nothing further from the truth. The beer intoxicated his mind, made his inhibitions looser. All he'd wanted was to vent out at someone, the only person he could do and still feel safe with.

"I don't _hate_ you, I _love_ you!" Ste sobs, voice becoming wobbly. Ste sits down hard on one of the desks again, body limp. Ste's temper settles quickly, watches the older man edge down towards his desk.

Brendan's eyes close tightly, his fist scratches the wood hurting his fingernails. _"I told ye to get out"_ Brendan's voice cracks and Ste hears it, wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm in love with you Brendan." Ste's voice is resolute now, he's already said the words, no going back from them. The relief felt adictive, he wanted to repeat the words over and over, it felt good. _I love you._

"Ye can't say that"

"Why, why can't I?"

"Because I treat ye badly. Ye just think you're in love and it's clouding your judgement. Be focused on your career not me."

Ste shakes his head, disappointment settled over his face. Why was he even surprised by it, Brendan was always cowardly. Ste grips the door handle in his hand and pauses there. "You're supposed to say you love me too."

Ste shuts the door hard as he leaves, Brendan winces with the sound and what it does to his heart. He deserved it though, it's just three words, how hard can they be to admit. He wants to find him, say sorry explain it's not as easy for him. Brendan slams his hand down on the desk and turns sharply, the door opened quickly as he darts his head around the corridor.

"Steven?!" Brendan calls, makes his way through some of the students blocking his pathway. He can see the younger boy rushing himself. "Wait!"

Brendan sighs relief when Ste stops and getting to him is easier. He isn't alone when he does, Simon is there with him hand over his shoulder and speaking to him. Brendan's breathing is paced when he reaches them both, darts his eyes between them.

"What is it, _Steven?"_ Brendan is softly spoken, Ste turns to look at him eyes reddened mostly because of him. Brendan reaches out but Ste backs off, he's had enough.

"There's news about Tony. I need to go and be with him" Ste sniffed, he's sobered up a little with the adrenaline pumping through his body. It was obvious Brendan was desperate to apologise, try and say something to make it right. But perhaps him sobering up to reality was what he needed now. "And you need to stay away from me"

"Please go with him Simon, he's been drinking. He won't let me do it" Brendan watched Ste walk away. "Just look after him okay?"

"Okay. Listen, Ste is trying to cope in his way. A few drinks isn't gonna harm in the grand scheme of things." Simon defends the young pilot. "Maybe he's just desperate to have you back in his life again. I'll give him a lift to the hospital"

* * *

When Ste arrived at the hospital he didn't know what to think. Simon waited outside while Ste found Diane was stood by Tony's bedside, hand in his. Ste walked around so she could look up at him.

"Love, there's no easy way to say this so... the doctors have said Tony won't fly again Ste, his injuries...they're too severe"

"What, no. He has too!" Ste became desperate. "We need a second opinion, Tony will be okay, he has to be okay..."

Diane watched Ste break down into tears and she stood, curling a soft palm around his arm that brought him back again, back into the room. His darkened lashes flicked slowly up to connect with Diane's eyes. They were swollen and red and cried out. Ste tried to speak but only a whimper left his lips. Diane held him so tightly he just sobbed again.

 _"Why aren't you screaming at me? Hitting me?"_ Ste looked at Diane who struggled to smile. _"I was sure he'd be alright"_

"Tony will be, but his recovery will be a long one. It's over for him now - at least how it used to be" Diane explained softly. "He loved flying with you Ste. He would've flown anyway though, without you, which is why you gotta keep going" Diane moved to sit down again.

"I'm so sorry"

"I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault." Diane turned to look back at Ste. "Don't give up your dreams"

Ste eyes were hazy looking around the room he stood in, the moments that passed became surreal to him. With the earlier consumption of beer leaving a bad aftertaste in his mouth and the beginnings of a throb in his head, Ste had never felt so empty and alone. Simon entered the room then and walked up to him and thinly smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you back"

"Shouldn't I stay..." Ste spoke lowly, truth was he hadn't a clue what he should do anymore.

"And do what?" Simon spoke softly, they both looked at Diane sat with Tony. "You have to let them have time to adjust, it's been a massive trauma, for all of you"

Ste followed him still in compete shock, everything was so surreal. Back at base, Ste walked idly next to Simon and blinked at the floor till he reached his apartment.

"Are you gonna be alright? Want me to stay?"

"No, thank you" Ste felt so numb. He stood in the centre of his bedroom and looked around, the wardrobe that held his uniforms and clothes. The pictures he had on the wall of him and Tony smiling, in uniform. Stood next to the first plane they flew together and his heart crushed. Up until this moment time had only paused for him, there was supposed to be a point where Tony walked back in here with him, a point where they'd just continue as they'd always done. In the blink of an eye it was taken away and life was never going to be the same. There was no way he could comprehend continuing now. He fetched out a bag and punched his clothes into it hard, fighting back the tears.

He'd made it to the parking lot bag in hand, looked around in a state of confusion. The hot sun pelted his body in heat with its rays through slow moving clouds, birds sang in the trees and in the distance jet engines continued to boom through the sky. He realised he had no where to even go.

A hand on his shoulder startled him to turn, Simon again this time dressed in normal clothes. He smiled and pointed to a car. "That's my car over there. I've been asked to look after you and make sure you're okay"

Ste looked back at Simon blankly "Who asked you to do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't know whether you want him around."

"I said some awful things" Ste glared into space "I didn't mean them, tell him that."

"Shouldn't that come from you?"

"I won't be here, I need to leave" Ste drew in a big breath, closed his eyes to the bright sunshine.

"Where are you going?"

"I have nowhere to go, I just realised that as I stood here. Tony, he was - is such a big part of my life. Back home, he was the one I turned too."

"I looked into the accident investigation. Ste, you should know the verdict will be that the jet malfunctioned. Due to a power failure. There was no way you could have recovered that aircraft, I swear to you. You did everything you were trained to do."

"Tell that to Tony. He was my responsibility. He has a family."

"It will get easier, and running away rather than facing this will be harder." Simon held up his keys and the alarm on his car beeped. "So where ya wanna go then?"

"Airport please"

* * *

Ste rubbed hard at the bridge of his nose, eyes squished closed. Next to him was a drink of water because he knew ordering alcohol would again lead to many more. He wanted to feel the pain searing inside his heart anyway, figured he deserved that punishment at least. In his other hand was a ticket home, a way out. Most people would consider a cowards way of thinking. He didn't have much more time left at the academy and if he wanted, he could pass with the amount of points he'd accumulated.

The tannoy drilled through the airport and announced departures with a loud voice, it made Ste jump to move off the stool he sat on. Walking through the departure lounge he gripped a tight hold of his ticket and gained on the woman stood chewing gum. Ste passed her the ticket and waited a moment, he glanced through the large window and took in the huge jumbo jet parked outside and sucked in his lips he sniffed up and connected his eyes with the woman who was distracted.

"Hey?" Ste spoke "Can we move this along please?"

Ste waited but the woman still looked behind him. "Sir, I think you should leave this flight"

"What do you mean? I gotta get outta here, now okay? Just process my ticket yeah?"

"Sir, I cannot do that." She refused and pointed behind him. Ste sighed agitated and turned around. His breath left his body sharply. Brendan stood there arms folded across his chest. He twisted his mouth into a little smile, brows raised and eyes sheepish.

"He told me not to let you go" The woman again piping up and speaking into his ear. "He said if I did I'd be thrown in the brig"

Ste scoffed, slight nod to his head. "Yeah, he does that" Ste turned to the woman as she handed his plane ticket back.

"At least see what he has to say?"

Ste blew out a long breath and walked up to Brendan who just looked relieved he'd not got on the plane. He held his hand out to Ste who dropped his bag and held it back. Brendan shook his hand and smirked, pulled him in and held his arm at the back of Ste. Brendan towered above Ste, looked down upon him. "What are ye playing at huh? Ye think leaving is the solution?"

"Truth is I don't know what to think" Ste laughed through his sobs. "Tony won't pilot again"

"I know, Simon told me and I am sorry. Come here" Brendan moved him into a strong hold. Ste calmed in Brendan's arms and hugged back tightly. They both breathed contently realising it's what they both needed from each other. Brendan laid his head over Ste's soft hair. "It wasn't your..."

"Don't" Ste cut off the older mans words. "Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, I was flying the bloody aircraft!"

"Stop being so selfish will ye?" Brendan speaks with a tired voice, his words shocking Ste to back up "Did ye physically go into the engine and make that happen?"

"No, but..."

"No, but nothing Steven. Don't punish yourself for something out of your control" Brendan grew agitated.

"Nice. This what you came here for huh? To make me feel better?" Ste spoke sarcastically encouraging Brendan to shake his head.

"I came here to stop ye making a mistake. Come back and finish what ye started."

"With you?" Ste bit back, tried to walk away.

"Come back...and finish your training."

"Yeah, thought there might be an underlying reason bringing you here. What if I don't want to come back huh? What if..." Ste turns back to the plane "all I wanna do is run away?"

"Fine" Brendan edged past Ste and bumped into him with his own bag in hand. Ste tilted his head.

"Hey! What's that?" Ste gestured to the large holdall he hadn't noticed till now. Brendan halted and twisted his head to look at him.

"What ye think I'd just let ye go?" Brendan swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "That it?"

Ste stood to the spot "Brendan, don't you dare..."

"Don't dare me anything " Brendan defended, hand gestured to Ste.

"What about your job, stop being stupid right"

"Ye walk on that plane and I'm coming too"

Ste held his breath and rocked slightly where he stood. "An...if I refuse?" he spoke lowly, eyes sheening over. Brendan had already walked back over and taken Ste's bag off him, held them both in his hand. Brendan could see Ste was softening in his determination and he couldn't let that stop. The older man places his thumb and forefinger on Ste's chin and tilts his gaze up to his.

"If Anthony was here right now, what would he tell ye, hm?"

"To pack it in wallowing in self pity and finish the course"

Brendan strokes his thumb over Ste's soft skin, draws his eyes over him. "Take a day off, a couple of days off if nessessary. I want ye to really think things through but stay on the island, and if ye still want to leave after that, then at least come and speak to me first."

"So you can talk me out of it again?" Ste shakes his head, loosens Brendan's touch completely.

"Precisely." Brendan walks them over to the seating area, waits for Ste to sit down. He looks around the airport and then back at Ste who is looking at the ground. "When ye come back, meet me on the air field at the lower runway, late evening. Will ye do that for me?"

"Why?"

"Never mind that okay?" Brendan says, twinkle in his eye. "Something to look forward too, trust me"

"Alright, I will meet you. This is the last chance I am giving you Brendan, you break my heart again and I will leave." Ste watched Brendan nod in agreement before standing up.

"I'll give ye a lift back"

Ste took his holdall back off Brendan, continued to look up at him as they walked to Brendan's car. "What?"

"Would you have really got on that plane with me?"

"Yeah, definitely" Brendan purses his lips, unnerving smile across his lips.

Ste stops and grips hold of Brendan's bag, it's lighter than air and when he unzips it. there's nothing inside. Ste raises his brows in question leaving the older man pointing to it sheepishly. "Ah, that...I can explain. I travel light"

"Brendan, there's nothing in this! Ya weren't gonna get on that plane!"

"I would have! Just had no clothes to take." Brendan opens the door for Ste, waits till he walks around, he slams it shut and stands in front of him, eyes up.

"Okay... _I was bluffing,_ but I would have got on it if ye had! You're not leaving me" Brendan spoke, determination in his words. He couldn't live without him, perhaps he should have said the words rather than keep them locked in his mind. Ste mellowed under the intensity of Brendan's gaze, both of them quiet but their thoughts screaming.

Ste shakes his head, can't help the smile on his lips. "What's happening, what are you planning?"

"Call it a big gesture. Now get in the car sexy" Brendan's voice has a deep tone to it, his face has lowered and all Ste can do is watch the shape of his mouth.

Ste smiles, cheeks blossoming he licks his lips and has Brendan watching intently. Ste's hand moves up Brendan's shirt, fingers clawing at the material. Ste parts his mouth and inches forward, encouraged Brendan to do the same.

Before they can kiss each other they are stilled by sudden footsteps, rushed ones and a quickening breath. Simon shows up in front of them, stitch in his side and a pant in his lungs. Brendan and Ste look at each other and then him, he looks like he's run a marathon in one minute flat. Simon raises a finger to them and mimics that they need to give him a moment to capture his breath. They take the time to gaze at one another, getting lost in the moment. Simon looks up and captures them and stands up straight.

"What's going on here?" Simon asks, gestures between them both. They don't notice him though, too busy with having eyes for each other.

"Nothin'" Ste replies, hums dreamily.

"My arse nothing...you two made up then"

"We never fell out. Steven is taking some time off." Brendan replied, his eyes continue to look at Ste and there's no stopping either of them now.

"Oh, good idea. Ste, Tony's awake"

"What! Oh my god, Bren!" Ste beams uncontrollably, grips the older mans clothes in his fingers.

"Get in, I'll drive ye"

Ste opens the door quickly, moves to get in the car before suddenly to turning back. "I'm..." Ste hesitates, looks at Simon and then Brendan again. "Doesn't matter, thanks"

* * *

Ste rushes to ICU leaving Brendan to catch up at his own leisure. He bumps into various hospital staff before he makes it there. Diane is already with him, kissing against his forehead. She darts her eyes up to Ste and smiles like she's been given air to breathe again. Ste rushes to hug her tightly first, then breaks it off to look down at Tony. He has a small smile forming, and it's one that has Ste emotional.

"It's so good to see you awake again." Ste perches up on the mattress and watches Diane leave the room. Ste looks down at Tony. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell out of a plane" Tony jokes, lets out a low chuckle. "I'm sore and I have the mother of all headaches, but the medication is cool. I'm pretty woozy"

Ste breathes out a small laugh, fiddles idly with the sheet on the bed. Tony watches him evade his eyes. "Ste you can look at me ya know? I wont break"

"I know you won't. Do you remember anything that happened that day?" Ste asks, looks at the chair at the side of the bed and moves to sit in that instead. His hands lay close together, fingers fidgeting, Ste still doesn't look at his friend leaving him to release a tired breath.

"Little bits. The weather was bad and I know you asked me to eject us. Everything went black after I did." Tony said his words thoughtfully, looked at the side of him at his friend. He lays his hand on Ste's shaky ones and Ste then looks up and meets his gaze. "Please don't do this. I need you, I can't begin to get through the next months without my friend"

"But it's my fault you're like this. All those years we spoke of doing this, being pilots and getting our wings. I screw it up and leave you with nothing"

"I have my family with me, right? That's all I need. And you know, I don't have to be up their flying to contribute. Look at that Houston bloke, if he can do it - then so can I"

"There was just nothing I could do to recover the jet" Ste continues to blame himself and it becomes a little annoying for Tony.

"You think I blame you? I don't. And can I speak frankly, who even cares now. Look at me, what's done is done. No amount of backtracking over the accident will change the outcome Ste. I'm just sorry that I can't continue our journey. So please, this self pity - ends now yeah?"

"You always were the wise one." Ste manages a smile. "Okay, I won't say anything else about it. The doctors, have they said how long you'll be in here?"

"A while yet, but that's cool. The kids are coming in to see me, now I am out of the woods"

"That's amazing. Cos Diane has been climbing the walls, me too. But you're gonna be alright, we all are"

Tony couldn't agree more and when Diane enters again he takes a hold of her hand. "We are definitely gonna be alright"

Diane smiles and kisses Tony on the cheek. "Have you asked him yet?" She says, darts her eyes at Ste who puzzles at them both.

"Asked me what?"

"Well I've been asleep Ste, missed out on all the gossip. You and our flight instructor got hitched yet?" Tony beams wide, chuckles with his wife. They both look at Ste who shakes his head at the pair of them.

"Seems a bang on the head don't stop ya being nosey" Ste teases, acts coy all of a sudden.

"Oh god, its worse that I thought then?"

"Told him how I felt" Ste confesses, teeth nibbling the inside of his mouth.

"You've been banished from the base have ya then?"

"Very funny. Almost actually. It didn't go as planned, cos we kinda had a argument. Brendan has somet planned for us in a couple of days time. I need to confess, I almost went home today."

"Went home, why?" Tony's voice cried.

"I've been an idiot that's why. Too busy wallowing. It stops now though, I promise"

"Good, because there is no way you're giving up now Ste. After everything we went through to get to this point. You gotta finish this"

"That's right, because neither of us will let you throw it all away!" Diane interrupted, arms tightening across her chest.

Ste lightened at the pair of them and realised just how stupid he'd been to allow the guilt to swallow him up whole. At least he still had them both in his life, that's all that mattered. Ste suddenly laughed and infected them all with it.

"So what happened with Brendan" Diane sauntered over to Ste and perches on the mattress in front of him, eagerly awaiting the gossip. "Did you two make up, properly"

"Not yet. I have a feeling he may pull out all the stops now though. I've given him his last chance"

"You do right, after the way he's messed you around. He better know how lucky he is to have you" Diane speaks softly, lets go of Ste and looks back at Tony. "Gonna need to buy a hat, and you'll need a best man suit"

"Pack it in you two. Laugh it up." Ste stands and walks to the bed. "I'll come and see ya everyday you're here."

Tony holds his hand out to Ste who takes a firm hold of it. "I wish I could be there when you pass. And don't you worry, I'll be stronger than ever when I leave here"

* * *

Ste jumps slightly seeing Brendan sat outside the room, wasn't expecting him to wait for him. They walk in silence together until they reach outside. It's becoming late afternoon now and the sun is lowering in the sky. Ste walks Brendan to his car and leans back against it.

"If ye need to talk, I am here" Brendan says, he let's Ste grip a hold of his shirt and bring him closer.

"It doesn't feel right ya know, knowing we'll never fly together again. Feels wrong somehow." Ste plays idly with the cross around Brendan's neck.

"Gonna take time to adjust, but ye know, once you're a instructor, ye get to fly alone then"

"Where are you going now?" Ste asks, his eyes capture Brendan's.

"Home"

"I'm not coming back to yours, am I?" Ste already knows the answer. Brendan shakes his head as an answer and it frustrates Ste. "You're a stubborn arse ya know that?"

Brendan nods his head, smile wide across his lips "Just wait a couple of days, you'll see"

"Take the time off with me. Come on it will be brilliant, whole days together"

"I wish I could, believe me. It's too short notice...no listen..." Brendan sees Ste wriggling away from him so he places his arms either side of Ste. "Look at me, will ye. I can't just take time off"

"I just miss you so much, an I want it to stop"

Brendan kisses Ste softly, hands held against his cheeks. Ste gasps into it and trails his hands around the older man's waist. Ste slips his tongue inside Brendan's mouth encouraging them both to deepen the kiss, Ste feels Brendan push him into the metal of the car, feels the spark between them. It's the only time he feels alive, the times he spends with him. The way Brendan devours his very being. Ste moans quietly, swipes his wet tongue across Brendan's a last time before they part again. They are left with a tremble in their breathing.

"I miss ye too, more than ye know. I'll be waiting at the airfield, just be there" Brendan speaks, breath leaving his voice quieter.

* * *

Ste has the couple days away from base as Brendan had suggested. He travelled the island on his bike, visited places like the beach in the hope it would clear his head. The time away gave the young boy time to think about his future and what he wanted for it. Ste broke the rules riding his bike from the car park and along the airfield, it's late evening now and the dark clouds above float past slowly shielding the stars from view occasionally. He has a promise to keep and truth be told he'd been curious as to why here and now Brendan had asked to meet him.

At the end of the runway he stops and looks up into the sky, dark blue mixing with the black of night. He sits astride his bike and takes in big gulps of air into his lungs until he's dizzying from it. It's so peaceful here at this time, no fly by's, no bustle of pilots or students walking the vast air base. It's just silence besides his own breathing. In the distance something captures his eye, hears a low rumble. Ste squints and makes out the shape of an aircraft. It's odd because at this time of night there's not usually one of the tornado jets out of its hangar.

At the opposite end of the runway, Brendan and Simon walk together, stand next to the tornado jet on the air strip resting on its landing gear.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty cool" Simon speaks, leans his hand on the jet, the metal bodywork is still warm from the engine. "Ste will love this"

"I hope so, no more messing around for me. If the past month has taught me anything, it's to grab life with both hands" Brendan shuffles on his feet, head lowered. "Steven told me he loves me"

"Oh. And you don't feel the same? Let him down with a big gesture, good thinking Batman"

"Hey, don't tarnish me with the same brush as ye. Some of us are gentleman" Brendan folds his arms, eyes flicking up to Simon who stands there mouth open.

"What" He grins "Ya actually love him? He gotta be good in bed"

"How about ye watch your mouth Walker. And yeah, I do as it happens. Feels good too, perhaps ye should try it. Just not with my sister"

"Dunno what ya on about" Simon laughs leaving Brendan shaking his head. "I'm happy for you, seriously. I recon I've sorted Danny too. I got him to confess what really happened that day. He fucking fired on that aircraft first. Wanted a reaction by all accounts"

"Is he insane?! The shit caused that day, but he let that other pilot take the blame too. Jesus, we all played our part, but Daniel knew what he was doing"

"Have ya ever thought about getting out of this career? I dunno, settling down? Maybe with Ste."

"Hadn't crossed my mind, no. Been in this business a long time. What else would I even do?"

"I wanted to be a cop, didn't work out but yeah, perhaps it's time we moved on. Especially with idiots like Danny in charge"

"I can't, Steven is only just qualifying. If I leave it would have to be without him, I ain't doing that"

"Got it bad ain't ya. Hey, isn't that his bike?" Simon points to a motorcycle in the distance. "I'll take his bike back, good luck Brady." Simon slaps Brendan on the back before walking away.

* * *

Curious and nothing to lose, Ste revs his bike and rides the distance to the plane sat at the start of the runway. Gets off his bike and leaves it parked. While he studies the jet, he can see the canopy open, head angled up to look, his confusion continues on his journey around until he sees Brendan leant up against it, arms folded, helmet in hand. He's wearing full flight gear and there's another sat on the ground next to him. He doesn't look up, instead gazes at his feet.

"Brendan?"

Brendan swallows harshly. "Ye ever flown at night Steven?"

"No, I've never done that...what's going on?" Ste steps closer as Brendan grips the flight gear from the ground in his hand and passes it over to Ste. It's the first time the officer has made eye contact and they look dark because of the low light here. The sudden pulse of the runway lights turn on a domino effect down its stretch. Ste nibbles the inside of his mouth, feels the butterflies form inside his tummy.

"Get it on, we're going up"

"No, we're not...I'm not..."

"Get it on, it's not a request" Brendan looks up at Ste then, he notes a slight grimace upon his face.

"This is what you've been planning, a crafty way to get me flying again? Nah, not happening" Ste starts to walk away and it's the last thing Brendan wants, his stomach spins.

"Call it a second date" Brendan says quickly, watches Ste halt at his words. He turns back to look at him, surprise in his expression. Brendan purses his lips, eyes darting nervously. "Get suited up"

Ste can't help the smile traveling his mouth and relenting, he begins to get his gear on. _"Date?"_

"Quiet" The older man warns, finger outstretched.

 _"Second_ date though"

"Get in the bloody jet will ye" Brendan speaks, walks around to the steps climbs up to the cockpit. "I only said that to get ye to come along"

"What, really?"

"No, not really" Brendan admits placing his helmet on.

"Wait, you're flying? I'm your co pilot?!" Ste asks, excitement pouring from his very being as he climbs the steps and sit's behind Brendan. The canopy closes and Ste's breathing suddenly falters, becomes quicker and Brendan can hear his each chasing breath.

"Bren, no wait...I can't do this..."

"Steven it's alright."

"No, its not. What if...what if it goes wrong. I can't lose you too, Brendan" Ste clenches his fists and darts his eyes around.

"Steven, I got ye."

"Please...Brendan"

"Hey, listen to my voice. I won't let anything happen to my boy" Brendan's voice is calm as he goes through the pre flight checks. "Come on, ye know this job like the back of your hand. Do your checks"

Ste puffs out long breaths, studies the dashboard in front of him, looks in working order, but it did that fateful day too. Ste's body continued to shiver unsettled, he sees the steps slowly move away by themselves.

"Who is that?"

"Simon, he's gonna take your bike back too" Brendan says, Ste realises each time he speaks it brings on a calming effect for him.

"My bike? Can he ride?"

"Yeah, he has a bike too"

"See, I knew I'd picked the wrong flight instructor" Ste chuckles then, feels a little better.

"I think Chez likes him, Walker" Brendan confesses, the jet rumbles and vibrates once the engine is switched on.

"Hey, good for her. You can't blame her either" Ste beams, he knows he shouldn't wind Brendan up like he does, but it's become like a second nature.

"No I guess not, he's good on the eyes is Walker" Brendan agrees wholeheartedly, Ste's turn to feel the envy.

"Oi! There's no need to go that far. Have you two ever...?"

"Like that little fantasy do ye?" Brendan grins, can almost feel Ste's jealousy through the cockpit.

"I prefer the thought of us to be honest. Me and you I mean"

"No mentioning that while I'm flying"

"Ha ha" Ste licks his drying lips, feels a tention in the air now. Ste looked around the cockpit, then out of the plane. The tower had a faint light on in it.

"Who's manning the tower?"

"Steven, I have been a flight instructor for years. Ye think I ain't planned this properly. Tower are ye receiving, over?"

 _"Flight path is clear, Tasheman. You're good to go"_

"Does this mean...are we no longer a secret?" Ste asks, his voice edging curiosity.

"Ye were never my secret, I told more people about ye than anyone else. Ye ready?"

"I think so, yeah. Yeah, we're good to go" Ste jerks back suddenly as Brendan places the jet into full throttle leaving them moving fast along the runway, Ste laughs as they shoot fast into the sky leaving a cool smoke trail behind them. His heart is pounding in his chest, the stars move in a elongated continuous line as Brendan shoots through the sky at speed. Soaring upwards, the jet pierces it's nose through the wispy evening clouds until they're high enough to ride the belt of them. Brendan slows slightly so they can look out into the sky and travel a path towards the moon.

"Are ye alright?" Brendan's voice crackles through the radio. "Speak to me Steven"

"I'm alright. This is amazing."

"Ye just needed to come back up here. I realise it's me piloting - but ye can do it. You're one of the best pilots I've ever trained, don't give it up."

"My technique is better than yours though Bren" Ste sniggers. He soon shuts up when Brendan shifts the plane and nose dives; banks it to the right sharply twisting the jet's body. Leaves Ste holding a breath in awe, its the first time he's been able to really see him fly, the smile never leaves his face.

"Can ya fly upside down?"

"Is the pope catholic?" Brendan grins before taking them into a barrel roll. Ste laughs again and it's the first time in ages he has relaxed so much. They manoeuvre back up along the cloud belt. "It can go to the edge of space, I've never tried it before though"

"It's true, you can in the right aircraft. Brendan, thank you"

"Do ye feel better for getting up here again? I know you're not flying but...I just needed to make ye see."

"I do feel a little better, but it's cause I'm with you. How do you know I wont mess up again, look at the way I reacted earlier. An I'm still nervous"

Brendan soars higher and the sky becomes darker as they do, the stars multiply across the black canvas of night and Ste draws in his breath at the sight. "There's millions of them"

"I know. It's incredible, not all bad this aviator malarkey " Brendan shifts again and takes them back down, lowers their altitude. They can still see the stars and they head towards the moon again. Ste's quiet now, besides the steady breathing through his mask. Brendan can hear him through the coms and it soothes the older man.

"Will ye resume your training?"

"Brendan, I can't fly without Tony."

"I can assign ye another co pilot...sorry to sound so harsh. Ye have enough points to qualify. Don't let Houston drive ye away"

"He's using me to get to you, isn't he? That the reason you were so cold the other day?"

"Technically he has a point, if ye don't continue your training he can throw ye out" Brendan answered, but avoided the entirety of the question.

"Unless I walk ya mean" Ste sighs heavy "I'll consider it"

Back on the ground they both climb out of the jet and stand together. Brendan leans up against it as Ste crowds around him. Shakes his hair loose after taking off his helmet, he lets it fall off his uncurling fingers, Ste's eyes follow Brendan's while they look down upon him. The silence between them is comfortable while they take in one another, its been a long time since they did. Brendan's thumb traces Ste's cheekbone softly, he's beautiful in the moonlight, pale blue softening his skin younger and leaving his eyelashes to trail shadows.

"How many times will ye allow me to apologise for treating ye so badly huh? I can't believe you're even stood here."

"I did say this was gonna be complicated" Ste scoffs, smile raising his cheeks. Ste holds his hand over Brendan's. "It's not just you though is it? This is new for me, and with the accident, feel a little out of sync. All this you've done, you gotta feel something Brendan. No one goes to this much trouble for me"

"And it was my idea too, Simon wants to steal it" Brendan lets his head fall back against the warm steal of the jets bodywork. "Probably to take Chez out"

"I were just gonna say that" Ste's hands bind against his flight gear dragging him down lower to his face. "You better not deny me a kiss after this. I recon I deserve it"

Brendan lets out a shaky sigh, heart belting at his rib cage. He leans in closer, closer then settles at the side of Ste's ear. "There's something I need to tell ye"

"Oh this should be good, what hoop am I meant to jump through this time" Ste speaks mockingly, presses into the feel of Brendan's warmth.

"I love ye too"

 _"What?"_ Ste's voice is high, hands relaxing in shock.

Brendan's lips ghost his ear. "I love ye, flight lieutenant Steven Hay"

"Lieutenant? Oh that's below the belt." Ste's skin blossoms instantly.

 _"Hmm, and I know how far that blush goes"_ Brendan says, growl to his voice. Ste feels his breath trickle down his neck.

"Stop it!"

Brendan's laugh rumbles through the both of them, he moves back and rocks close to Ste's lips. "See, I'll get to call ye that when ye qualify."

 _"Kiss me you absolute..."_ Ste doesn't get to finish, Brendan's kiss winds him completely. Their mouths press tightly and when Brendan's tongue invites itself inside Ste's mouth they both moan at the touch. Ste's up on the tips of his toes to gain as much as he can out of his flight instructor, steals kiss after kiss leaving Brendan stifling a laugh.

"Jesus boy"

"Got ya weak at the knees don't I?" Ste drags his teeth over his bottom lip, ghosts their mouths together.

"Yeah" Brendan's smile widens as his eyes drown in Ste's.

"An you proper love me, dont'cha?"

"Big time, _'proper'"_ Brendan admits, takes the mick out of Ste's mancunian accent. Earns himself a shove in the process.

"Have you ever said it before?"

"Nope, I mean to my sister but I've never loved until ye Steven"

Ste lunged forward binding his arms around Brendan's neck. They pull eachother into a strong hold, Ste sighs contentedly.

"I love you too" Ste squeezes Brendan between his arms then moves back "Flight lieutenant, sounds posh that. I wish that Tony could've got to pass with me"

"Anthony will already qualify. I'll pull some strings, because he's done what he needs to pass"

"Oh my god, that's amazing." Ste sighs beatific. "Wait...hang on. Why do I have to continue then?!"

"Because I'm the boss Steven, and what I say goes" Brendan shrugs, cocksure of himself. Ste however, has different ideas, and believes it's him in charge now. Got the older man right where he wants him.

"Take me somewhere. I wanna make up"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

"Shouldn't we park the aircraft in it's hangar first?" Ste darted his eyes up to the jet they were propped up against. There was no denying someone would notice the large jet once first light dawned. Brendan quirked his mouth to one side as he considered it.

"Thought ye wanted to make up Steven, make your mind up"

"Screw it, we're making up for lost time" Ste decided, dragged Brendan behind him by his hand. The older man smiled.

"It's been like, what, a few weeks?"

"Feels like a year mate, so ya best have some energy saved for me"

"I don't need too, comes natural with ye"

"Aww, that's kinda sweet" Ste stops and kisses Brendan. "Wish your house weren't so far away"

Brendan pauses for thought, grabs Ste's wrist and takes them towards the academy. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Can't wait for ye, there a perfectly good classroom through here. It's late, no ones around..."

"Oh, that's naughty Sir. Am I gonna be in detention all night?" Ste nibbles at the corner of his mouth, watches Brendan's eyes darken.

"I think it's me that should be punished, I deserve it don't I?"

"Actually, yeah ya do. Making me wait for ya again." Ste places both his hands on Brendan's back and directs them to his classroom. Looks around before shoving him in. Brendan searches through his desk drawer and throws the key at Ste who catches it and locks the door. Presses his back up against it. Brendan saunters over slowly, has them both smiling like a pair of goofy idiots. Ste curls his fingers around Brendan's shirt collar and swiftly drags him close, latches his mouth on to his and steals a kiss.

"I'll take ye to bed after. I'll fuck ye so slow it'll take us hours to get there and you'll never forget how I feel inside ye."

"God I want that, I want you, so much."

"Daniel knows, the students I think have worked it out. No more sneaking around, I promise"

"I will turn up for the rest of my time here, till I pass. Screw the rest of them, let them all speculate and talk about us. As long as I go home every night with you, that's all that matters. I ain't sleeping on base anymore "

Brendan quirks his eyebrow, feels his way underneath Ste's unbuttoned shirt. "Sounds perfect to me. I love your uniform decorating my bedroom floor"

"I bet ya do"

* * *

The handle of the classroom door jiggled and turned continuously. Then a knock and a shadow of someone could be seen behind the blinds that hung on the door covering the windows. The person, whoever it was gave up and stepped away, the noise of their footsteps walked into the distance.

Ste looked back at the door a moment longer, thighs wide he sat over Brendan, his dick flush inside his entrance and held stilled at his prostate. Uniform trousers and boxers bunched at the bottom of his ankles he had to let Brendan manoeuvre him into position because he was limited in what he could do sat between Brendan and the wooden desk behind him. It wasn't the worst place he's been sandwiched though.

"I thought no one would be in here?!" Ste kept his voice low, his hands tickle the sides of Brendan's neck, tips of his fingers brushing up the bristles of his stubble.

"Must be one of the cleaners" Brendan widens his mouth over Ste's neck, teeth scoring a burn he groans at. "Probably off to find the spare key"

"Spare key!" Ste gasps when Brendan bites harder. "Uh...god, pack it in marking me"

"But I like too" Brendan looks at Ste. "It'll take em ages to find it"

"You better hope so, cause this we can't explain our way out of. Go on then" Ste told Brendan, face still looking at the door making sure whoever it was had definitely left. "Move my hips"

"Ye are so lazy" Brendan teased knowing full well the boy could barely move.

"I'm not, and you love being in control anyway" Ste sniggered with his reply. Brendan fleeted a smile and fed closed thumb and forefinger over the collar of his shirt and down the buttons, neither of them had taken their uniform off only made what they wanted to do easier.

Defying Ste's words Brendan instead toyed with Ste's erection using long constricted strokes before swiftly changing to short sharp tugs on the head of his cock. Ste held himself against Brendan and loosened his mouth. His hand vigorous leaving his cock thicker, skin taut and burning a red blush. Pre come oozed from the slit and his thumb laced it in circles, Ste hitched his breath at the sensitivity it brought.

" _I love_ _how you touch me"_ Ste confessed half in suspended intensified arousal and half needing release.

Brendan then gripped his hips and lifted Ste up and down over his cock again slow like before, Ste clenching the muscles in his walls and moaning when his sweet spot throbbed all over again. Ste held his head back and drew out little continuous breaths, Brendan watching him and his Adam's apple sliding as he swallowed.

Ste held his arms around Brendan's neck and did try his best to flick or wriggle his pelvis with Brendan's upward thrusts. The feeling was amazing between them. Ste kissed Brendan with a lazy but adventurous tongue, hummed with the feel of his wet cock rutting inside Brendan's open shirt and through the hair of his chest. His pre come stuck to them and wet the hair flat to his heaving body and rubbed just the right amount of friction that kept Ste on the edge.

Brendan held Ste still a moment and thrust deep inside him. Ste yelped and widened his eyes, little breathless laughs he made encouraging Brendan to do the same. Brendan gyrated his hips high and rubbed his prostate so Ste's making those desperate panting noises he loves to hear. His teeth kissed wide over the pulse of his neck. Lifting Ste up again to start the torture process all over again. His knees trapped inside the large leather chair he used his arms as support and all his strength to rock with Brendan, deeper and harder. They came together, moaning down each others throats, mouths ghosting they danced through their comedown _._

"Filthy" Ste flicked his eyes up "Love these moments in your classroom, feels naughty"

"Ye are very naughty, and deserve more detentions boy" Brendan buttoned up his shirt and tucked himself decent. "Are ye riding up to the house tonight?"

"Hmm, yeah. It's kinda late though, maybe I should stop here"

"Tell ye what, how about I stay with ye tonight instead?"

"Really, and just how do we explain you sneaking out in the morning?"

"I told ye, we ain't doing that anymore." Ste makes himself decent, waits for Brendan to do the same and unlocks the door. There's no one around thankfully. So they leave together quickly.

"There's a double bed at your apartment right?" Brendan stills behind Ste leaving the younger boy to turn and shake his head.

"No, single"

"Get in the car" Brendan points to his car and smiles when Ste laughs.

"We need a double bed every time now then? Wait, what about my bike?"

"Ye can pick it up tomorrow, right now I want ye naked in my bed, with a cherry on top"

"Shut up ya weirdo. I'm hungry, hope you have some food in. What? Sex gives me an appetite" Ste leans forward and puts on the radio.

"Gives me an appetite too, for ye, all pliable and needy for me" Brendan tells him, lean across to take a kiss from the younger boy.

Ste licks his lips and wait till Brendan is half way home, shuffles a little in his seat and snakes his hand across to cup over his groin. Brendan jerks and swerves the car slightly when Ste moves up and down, squeezes.

"Steven, not when I am driving"

"I am needy though." Ste shrugs, unzips Brendan's fly and fingers inside his trousers, tongue laying between his teeth. Ste grins when Brendan's dick swells in his hand. "I love that moment he gets excited. _Oh, he really is"_

"I'm gonna kick your... _uh...god"_

 _"Hmmyeah,_ so hot"

Ste wraps his entire palm around Brendan leaving him lifting his hips. "If I sucked you off, could ya still drive?"

"Steven Hay the revenge will be sweet"

"Good. But first I need to see what's in your fridge." Ste giggles, releaces his hand once they park up in Brendan's driveway. "You really need that looking to" Ste points to Brendan's arousal. The older man's eyes darken.

"I'll give ye a head start, three...two..."

"Now hang on a minute Bren..." Ste opens up the car door, gets out backwards. "That's not fair cos I don't have a key to your house!...no!"

"One...ye better run"

* * *

Ste stands in the kitchen, wrapped up in Brendan's dressing robe, head inside the fridge looking at the morsels of food Brendan has in. There's not much to play with to be fair, Ste huffs out a few breaths before Brendan joins him.

"What is there then?" Brendan asks, rests his chin on Ste's shoulder.

"How do you even eat? You've nothing, some cheese, fruit, _questionable_ milk. Brendan you're supposed to be looking after yourself"

"I was when ye were around, since we parted I stopped bothering"

"Bren" Ste sighs, strokes over his hairy chin.

"I've left over pizza, from last night, so it'll be edible"

"Nah, I'll pass. You can take me out early for breakfast instead"

"Deal" Brendan danced his brows, moves and rakes his hand through Ste's darkening wet hair.

"Ye are still wet" He says, drags out some fruit from the fridge and grins chucking a grape in his mouth.

"That's because _you_ threw water over me, because _you're_ sadistic"

 _"I'm_ not the one who got ye hard behind the wheel of a moving vehicle" Brendan silences Ste pushing a grape into his mouth. "Here eat that."

"You enjoyed it" Ste replies, follows Brendan up the stairs. He rids himself of the dressing robe and slides into bed. The fresh coolness of the sheets feels great on his skin so he shapes into a star and hums happily. Brendan is stood at the foot of the bed watching him, head tilted.

"What?"

"Just good too see ye back where ye belong"

"Thanks" Ste opens his eyes and drags back one side of the sheet "Why don't you complete this picture"

Brendan rids himself of his boxers and gets under the sheet, agrees the cold covers are great to the touch. He reaches into the drawer and fetches out some lube and a condom. Ste's expression suddenly sways with insecurity.

"Come here" Brendan asks and Ste shuffles closer. "There's been no one else"

"You sure about that" Ste sulks, protrudes his bottom lip when he catches Brendan watching.

"Am I sure? I think I'd know wouldn't I?" Brendan sniggers. "Jesus you're cute jealous"

"Shurrup." Ste huffs, Brendan palms flat down his hairy leg and drags it up high, settles it across his chest. Ste gasps when Brendan's lube soaked fingers massage his hole, circle the rim continuously with a firm push. Ste's pelvis rocks gently, hand filtering at the back of Brendan's hair, pulls him down so they can kiss each other, every now and then parting so Ste can hitch a breath once Brendan's fingers gain entry inside him. The older man guides his digits in and out, and stops to massage the dense weight of Ste's ball sack.

Brendan's hand slips easily now, alternates thrusting high enough to rub Ste's prostate and fingering the round of his scrotum. Ste takes the lube himself and coats his palm. Lowers it and plays with Brendan's cock, heavy ballsack and lowers between his parting. Ste watches Brendan try to relax while he does, Ste has touched him there before but never seen his reaction.

"You're not keen on this, are you?" Ste's voice is edgy, small but it still shocks Brendan to look at him. "I can stop if you don't like it"

"Actually, I do. Just, you're the first I've felt touch me there in a long time" Brendan stops speaking to ponder his thoughts. All the while Ste watches him with intriege. "It's a long story"

"Is it bad?"

Brendan nods "One day I will explain something to ye, and it will frighten ye. It still scares me, but with ye I can get to a point where I'm free to face the nightmares of my childhood."

Ste swallows thickly, eyes studying Brendan's. The sudden innocence has him touching Brendan differently, he's protective as he takes his hand. "I'm already scared, if something can make the strongest man I know become so nervous."

"We all have our weaknesses Steven. Like yours is mostly when I touch ye right... _here"_ Brendan smiles as Ste bucks off the bed.

"Bren!" Ste's blush is instant. Brendan snarls making Ste honk out his laughter.

"Ye make me weak, ye make my body response quicker. But if that's what being weak means, then bring it on"

Ste smiles, looks down at their held hands, the lube is wet and sloppy between their fingers, he interlocks them and spreads it evenly. Ste lets go and glides his palm down Brendan's cock, watches the man's mouth part with breath. Brendan puts his hand down and guides Ste over his entrance, they rub as Brendan lifts his hips, moans when Ste curls his fingers against his hole.

Ste whispers against Brendan's chest. "When you do this to me, I love it. Your touch is everything. I want you to feel that good when I touch you."

Brendan moves down and captures Ste's lips, curls his mouth and kisses him slow, hard, deep. They lose themselves during prolonged foreplay, get to know eachothers body intimately again. The time is ticking along but neither of them care. When they need to come they stop, slow down and just kiss. Slide their bodies together. Ste is trembling and cannot stop his body shaking. Brendan moves so he can take his hard nipples into a soft cupped hold, licks the tip of his tongue there, sucks languid. Rubs the long of their lengths together, manipulating the heightened arousal between them.

Ste rolls the condom on Brendan and fists him hard.

"I want you in me" Ste purrs, takes his two fingers up the seam of Brendan's scrotum, travels the length of his cock.

"Turn around then. We'll try a new position" Brendan turns Ste so his back is to him, kisses the small of his back softly, thumbs apart his arse cheeks and feeds himself gently into Ste's hole, pushes until he's fully inserted. Ste lays flat, leg bent high on the mattress. Brendan lays over his body, lets the skin on skin provide heat, flicks his pelvis, drives his length in and out slowly.

The noise of their sex is wet and loud, has them both melting into each other. Ste lifts his bum, meets Brendan on the way inside him, moans his name each time he feels the inches fill his walls. Ste tries to Bring Brendan down at the side of him, wants to kiss his lips. They manage a few, but the position isn't made for that, just penetration. Brendan stills flush inside Ste and grinds his way deeper, doesn't relent listening to Ste become so vocal.

 _"Uh...uh, god. Steven."_

 _"Harder, please..."_

Brendan moves out of Ste and pulls his body up to his knees, feels high inside and thrusts hard. Ste calls his name and it's something Brendan can't handle, his name on Ste's lips this way. Brendan climaxes, rides them both through Ste's and their comedown. Afterwards he lays over Ste, both of them panting breaths. Brendan slaps his arse, and again for good measure tells him how damn perfect he is before pulling out to discard the condom. Ste just collapses on to Brendan's side of the bed. He's completely glowing, looks beyond beautiful laid there.

"Hey, that's my side" Brendan says walking back over to the bed. Ste opens his eyes, holds his head up and takes in the sight of him. Ste's head over heels in love.

"Mines got come all over it. I'm staying here now." Ste shrugs, sticks his tongue out through his teeth. Brendan scoffs and somehow manages to get in the same side with Ste. They curl together, bodies sticky and hot. Ste looks at the time and how late it is.

"Bren, if I sleep in tomorrow, an I am late for your class. Will ya put me in detention again?"

"Besides putting ye over my knee? I will. I'll make ye do lines."

Ste giggles, scraping his teeth along his bottom lip. "What do I have to write, sir?"

"I'll have to make some up, how about..." Brendan holds onto Ste, hugs him tight. "A blowjob a day keeps the detentions at bay" Brendan chuckles with his thoughts. Ste sniggers with him as he thinks of some too.

"The insides of my thighs need attention" Ste smiles, opens his eyes feeling Brendan move. "Where ya going?"

"Whatever my boy wants...he gets"

"I meant for the lines! Brendan?! Um...just a bit lower _...ohyeah"_

* * *

Four months later.

Ste is nervous as he walks into the ballroom, the entire place is kitted out with ribbons and fancy hung curtains. There's a netting curved up against the high ceiling housing hundreds of balloons rigged to fall at the right moment. Ste holds his head up a few moments to long, mostly because he's tired of it all now, the build up to this day had the entire air base buzzing. Every cadet in the place excited about earning their stripes and a place amongst the best pilots in the country.

For Ste the experience had been bittersweet. On one hand he got to do something he loved but on the other was how he'd lost his co pilot on the journey. Tony couldn't be here today, he'd gone back home to Chester with his family. Still recovering from his accident his friend kept in touch and they spoke everyday. Tony had wanted to know everything, how he was doing, whether he'd finally caught his flight instructor yet. Ste always smiled at that point, technically he had caught him, but not in the professional sense. Instead Ste had gained something much more important, the man himself.

As Ste made his way through the crowd of uniforms he couldn't help but look for him, hat placed under his arm, crisp white uniform on that sat snug against his small frame. Ste relaxed as he scans the room a few times. There's people dancing on the main floor, they bump into him as they do. Ste stops when a finger taps him gently on the shoulder, as he turns he sees Simon stood there grinning.

"You made it then, what do you think of the set up?" Simon glanced around leaving Ste to copy him, nod his head in agreement.

"Good yeah, you help do all this then?"

"A little bit, mostly we, as in me and Brendan got the students to help" Simon looks back at Ste. "Wanna dance? I've managed a few so far"

Ste scoffs, head shaking. "Go on then, but no groping. I've head the rumours!"

"Ha ha, it's a lie. Besides, you don't have anything I'm interested in - sorry to disappoint" Simon dances and Ste just watches thinking he's crazy. A few of his other friends join in and they're all laughing and joking together. John Paul passes Ste a beer and rounds his head.

"I'm sorry, yeah? I was a proper..."

"Twat? Yeah you were, numerous times" Ste agreed, took a swig of his drink. "Thanks for the beer"

"No problem. And err, it's crap about Hutch, he was a good man, is a good man" John Paul is soon joined by Craig who drapes himself over the young pilot, they catch a look at each other and leaves Ste smiling.

"So you two, been together a while, any tips?"

"Yeah, don't let them boss ya around" Craig interrupts before John Paul can say anything. "Keep them on their toes, and always beg, drives em wild" Craig accepts John Pauls kiss.

"You two kept us all in the dark for so long, I'd have never have guessed. You guys look good though, together." Ste breathes long through his nose, begins to look around again. Twisting his lips and edging to the tip of his toes, searches for him.

"Brendan" Craig speaks gaining Ste's attention again. "You two were obvious, guess you've not perfected the sneaking around yet"

"Give over, no one knew. Speculated maybe." Ste stretched his neck and blew out a long sigh.

"He'll be around somewhere, you know how he likes the chase" Craig says, drags John Paul to the bar. "See you later Ste"

"Yeah, bye Ozzie" Ste trailed off his voice, turned to watch Simon and the others continue to dance. His eye line is interrupted by a body standing in front of him.

Danny stands there with a face resembling thunder and distaste as he looks over him. Ste swallows some of his beer and lets out a noisy breath.

"Hello Steven"

"My name is Ste." The young pilot shuddered "Only one man gets to call me that"

"Oh my mistake, Sir Brendan Brady, the man who can do no wrong" Danny speaks, turns his nose up.

"No ones perfect" Ste sniffs turning to the rest of the room. "At least he doesn't use others as a way of revenge"

"It's ironic, you two being the way that you are"

"Together ya mean? Yeah we are and there's nowt you can do to change it"

Danny laughs out loud. "Yeah, irony. Good word that is. See it won't be me changing it. You wanna be a flight instructor, I read your file. You're actually pretty good as well...proved me wrong getting this far." Danny gulps down some of his beer, stares into Ste's eyes.

"Look is this going somewhere..."

"I won't miss him, when you take his place. I mean...somebody had too right. Ironic it's his boyfriend, thanks for the laugh though" Danny moves to leave. Ste has his hand wrapped around his arm instantly, dragging the officer back to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you wanna become a flight instructor here, you gotta replace one of them. Walker...Brendan's best friend. Then there's Brendan himself, he wont allow Simon to go, so he'll give it up, for you" Danny elates, leans closer to Ste. "Or scenario three...you leave for somewhere else, and Brendan has to watch"

 _"You son of a..."_ Ste seethes into Danny's face, but the older man doesn't flinch. Smirking he backs up.

"Good talk Ste, let's do it again soon, yeah?" Danny winks as he leaves.

* * *

Ste stands on the spot, glancing around the room that for some reason, seems to be spinning for him. The whole time he'd been here, studying and training he's never thought of the bigger picture until now. He couldn't take Brendan's position, it wouldn't ever cross his mind. Danny was right, Brendan would never see his friend leave. It left Ste with a heart breaking decision, there was no choice.

He took a long gulp of his beer, angling the bottle high. A warm hand moves to cup over the underside of his neck, fingering down his Adam's apple. Ste swallows as the palm strokes there, hot breath skims against his ear and down the back of his collar. Ste's eyes close while his hand lowers the beer bottle, feels softening bristles drag up the side of his neck and a hand smoothing the curve of his bum.

"Ye look so good in this uniform, I want ye right now boy"

"Brendan" Ste smiles his every tooth, presses back into the strong build of him. The older man caresses the bob of Ste's throat, fanning his fingers there. Ste's eyelashes flutter as his lips and tashe drag over his pulse, kiss there softly. They're surrounded by the entire base, every officer is there and it means so much to Ste knowing the world is there and Brendan still claims him as his man.

Brendan squeezes Ste's arse, gets a proper handful of him and has Ste yelping when he's pinched shamefully there. "Bloody frisky tonight ain't ya?" Ste giggles, shakes Brendan off so he can turn to him.

"I heard ye were dancing with Walker, somet ye wanna confess while I'm in a good mood?"

"Ha! Jealous too? You really are spoiling me tonight. He looks fine in his uniform though ey?" Ste laughs again when Brendan drags him flush with his body. Bites the side of his neck so hard it leaves a burn. Ste gasps and moans down his ear.

"Will have to teach ye not to look in future then."

"Like I look anywhere else, have you seen your face?"

"Point" Brendan nods assuredly. "Everyone here?"

"Uh huh, as far as I can tell. Well, almost everyone." Ste sighs heavy then, parts slightly from Brendan's hold. He walks him over to the bar. "Do you want a drink?"

"Can't really, I'm driving us home tonight"

"Thought ya loved riding my bike home now?" Ste accepted the drink Brendan brought him. "I don't wanna get tipsy"

"I want ye tipsy" Brendan spoke quickly, eyes darting straight to Ste's. "You're cute when ye are"

"Cute, get lost"

"Horny then, cute also though" Brendan teased the younger boy, his smile still hadn't left his face. This was undeniably better for the both of them. "Anthony will be so proud of ye, he wanted to be here for ye Steven"

"I know. I spoke to him earlier, said congrats and that. I still wish he could've been here" Brendan held across his hand on the bar as the music stopped and a voice boomed through a microphone.

"There's someone here today that I need to thank" The voice speaks through the speakers and Ste hitches a breath, head turning towards the stage. "I met this person as a teenager and the pair of us decided to embark on a crazy, fun filled, daring career of becoming pilots. Through flight school he drove me nuts with his madcap behaviour and forever got a telling off for buzzing the tower"

Ste's mouth widens, looks back at Brendan who just smiles back at him. Ste stands up and walks forward a little.

"Then we came here to fulfil our dreams, but fate took a different path and I ended up with a big lump on me head" The crowd rumbles in a slight laughter. I couldn't be a pilot, but my friend can. Ste I know you're out there."

Ste makes it to the front of the stage, tears in his eyes. "Uncle Steee!" The kids rush out towards him and he's down on one knee hugging the life out of them.

"I love ya and I am so happy you continued without me. I am okay, I'm still here and it's thanks to you, and the doctors at the hospital naturally. To Ste, to everyone here, congratulations!"

The balloons shrouded the entire room, the kids thrilled decided to run around in them and play chase. Ste wiped the tears from his cheek and hugged Tony when he'd made it off the stage. "God, that was embarrassing" Ste laughed holding Tony closer. "I can't believe you're here"

"You'll have to thank your fella for that" Tony explained pointing behind Ste. Brendan stood there, hands firmly in his pockets, the smile on Ste's face left him winking. Tony and Ste stood and watched the kids hug Brendan and chuck balloons at his head. "He organised everything Ste, he really loves you"

"I know...an I really love him" Ste spoke softly, watched Brendan with the kids messing around before he turned to Tony again. "You got your pass too right?"

"Yep. I am gonna be around. Well, maybe not here, I need to be near my family. You understand that right"

"Course I do. Besides I can fly to see you now can't I?"

"Hey, don't you be parking a tornado jet on me lawn ya hear!" Tony joked, they both turned to watch the kids get Brendan to admit defeat holding four balloons to his one.

"So...what's next for you? Have you decided, because you know there isn't room here for another flight instructor. You're gonna be able to leave him behind?"

"I know, Danny revelled in that little piece of information earlier. I don't want to leave him, but I want my career, else what was the point?" Ste looks to the side of him, lets his friend take the heavy weight of his head against his shoulder. "How can I just walk away"

"But if you want to be an instructor...what choice have ya got?" Tony says, there's a sadness in his voice too. He knows how much Brendan means to his friend. "I'm sorry"

"Why can't we just be together. I'm sick of the barriers getting in the way"

Brendan is laughing with the kids when he looks up at Ste, sees the sadness in his eyes that instantly has him faltering and standing to his feet. The kids rush back over to their dad and hold against him and then Ste. Tony shakes Brendan's hand and makes his excuses to leave them alone. Brendan studies Ste for a few moments before he reaches out to his face.

"Steven?"

"Thank you so much. What you did tonight was amazing."

"Anything for ye. He looks better doesn't he?" Brendan adds, gestures to Tony who walks over to Diane sat at the table waiting for them. She waves in gesture at them both.

"Hmm" Ste nods plays with his finger nails. "He's gonna be an officer at a base near to where he lives, make sense with his family, but I will go an visit like."

"This was never gonna be forever was it, us?" Ste continues while he has the nerve, eyes firmly on the ground. "I mean, it's been amazing. Meeting you and we've had fun, arguing and making up - especially the making up" Ste scoffs nervously.

"Steven, you're concerning me"

"Am I? Sorry" Ste feels his head lifted back up to Brendan's piercing eyes. "There's not enough room for me here, an I'll have to leave to be an instructor on another base won't I? Cause I ain't taking yours or Simon's jobs. An it could be miles away Bren...so it's best we... _oh god_..." Ste wipes a tear from his cheek.

"Jesus...ye can't leave" Brendan freezes, feels his body heat drain from him as reality bites harshly. They'd been so happy he's never thought past when Ste had qualified.

"I don't want too...I don't...what choice have I?" Brendan cups his hand down over his mouth and growing beard hair Ste had insisted he let out because if felt too good on him. The older man staggers backwards, doesn't know what to do.

"I won't let ye" Brendan points two closed fingers at Ste. _"I won't let ye leave me"_

"Please stop, don't you know this is killing me too?"

The younger boy sobs. "I can't not work Brendan, it's all I've ever wanted"

Brendan shakes his head. His heart is breaking but he has to make it easier on Ste, Brendan doesn't have a choice either. "Go...just go and don't look back. I'll be okay I promise yeah, and so will ye. We survived for years without each other" Brendan gasps in a breath that overwhelms him in emotions, still uneasy on his feet.

 _"Yeah, before we'd met_ " Ste cups Brendan's face in his hands, terrified of the consequences. _"I will never forget you"_

"I'll never forget ye either. Just go"

* * *

Leaving day.

"Gonna miss you Ste" John Paul swings his holdall over his shoulder and walks with him and Craig towards the aircraft waiting. Ste stops with them before the steps leading up to it. He's wearing his mirrored shades, it shields the bright sun from his eyes. Craig pulls him into a hug and wanders a short distance away. John Paul hesitates, and they both decide on a handshake.

"I'm not gonna miss you" Ste chuckles. "I hope it works out for you though, seriously"

"Thanks Ste!" Craig beams.

"Shame it didn't work out with Tasheman. I always did think you were punching way too high above your station though" John Paul gets in one last dig as he walks away.

"OI! Princess!" Ste yells out, John Paul turns around "Here, you forgot ya tiara" Ste chucks him the silver tiara and resists the added finger gesture.

 _"Twat"_ Ste ushers under his breath. He's brought around as Doug stands in front of him. "Hey Soggy. I will miss these call signs"

"I liked yours, 'Casper'. Don't be disappearing off anymore radars though yeah?" Doug smiled.

"I'll try, and don't be making any brews anytime soon."

"Funny. It's awful that, rest of my days named after a bloody biscuit analogy."

"At least you see the funny side, unlike John Paul, He's a total smeghead" Doug raises his bows in question. "Red Dwarf, give it a watch, funny programme"

"Will do. Good luck." Doug says, he walks off with a wave. Ste waves slightly back, watches the others all leave for the plane. Ste looks behind him, scans the whole area, sees no one else around. His heart sinks as he walks towards the jumbo jet.

* * *

Brendan sits at the bar, there's a glass of Jameson's poured in front of him, the rest of the bottle stood next to it. He swirls the dark brown liquid in the glass and rims it before taking another sip. It burns his throat more than usual, croaking out a cough. He'd not slept since the graduation night, the last time he saw Ste and the moment they decided they'd be better off without each other.

Brendan scoffs out loud at his thoughts. Some decision that was, pretty sure if it was the right one it wouldn't hurt him as much as it does. Brendan has never experienced pain like it and having taken time off work for the first time in years he thought the best place for him now would be at the bottom of the bottle in front of him. He picks the weighted drink up in his hand and sees only a quarter of the drink gone. He'll be sat here a while.

In the corner is an old style juke box, it's filled with all kinds of different music, mostly 80's themed to suit the ambience of the place. Brendan smirks remembering the time he and Ste spent here, the game of pool they'd had together and the questions he'd ask him now. Brendan leans down on his folded arms and begins to wallow until a change of music has him raising his eyebrows. Johnny Cash plays through the speakers encouraging Brendan to turn to look at it. He shifts and walks over, looks into the machine. The vinyl spins as it plays the music, it really is an old style juke box.

Brendan continues walking through to the seating area, its empty because it's late evening now. He's the only one here, the lady who works the bar left him too it, moved to go up the stairs to her living quarters. Guess Brendan looked like he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He doesn't mind though, preferring the quiet and there's not many people around on the island now the students have all left. He's at least two weeks off before another load of them turn up ready to learn how to ride the skies. The sun still filters through the thin curtains and across the road is the beach showing off it's beautiful horizon. Brendan heaves a heavy sigh and wanders back to the bar, sits on the stool and brings up the glass to his lips.

He stills it at his mouth, eyes disbelieving looking at the paper aeroplane resting on the bar. Brendan falters a moment then lays the glass back down, peels open the wings to reveal a scribbled message.

 _'Behind you'_

Behind him is a loud crack, the noise of a cue hitting a ball sounds out through the music and has Brendan turning sharply. His mouth parts slowly watching the figure of a man laid across it, pert arse rounding the perfect curve. The older man's eyes trail up to his face, smugness oozing from every pore.

"It was my turn to break" Ste says, watches as he pots a spot ball. His lips purse, stealing himself up off the red velvet clad table to stand straight. He points to the shot. "My question is, just how much grovelling have I to do before you'll take me back?"

Brendan grins like an idiot as he stands but then remembers to play it cool. Strolls over casually and grips the cue from his hand. "I ain't gonna lie Steven, it's gonna take a lot."

"A lot huh?"

"An obscene amount of grovelling" Brendan says, nodding sharply.

"I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven" Brendan nods again, pulls Ste into a hot tongued kiss. Brendan pushes him against the pool table forcing him to grunt. Brendan takes his hand sweeps the balls into their pockets while his tongue gets in there, takes Ste's mouth so deep he's moaning down his throat. Once cleared Brendan leans Ste down over the pool table and angles his head, gives him punishing kisses that leave the boy breathless.

 _"Brendan..."_ Ste arches his head back, keens up into Brendan's movements against his body.

"I thought ye were leaving..." Brendan growls, bites wide against his neck.

 _"I was...ohgod...I couldn't Bren...you're everything to me"_ Ste grips his hands over Brendan's bum, pulls him down hard. "Thought we were gonna play pool?"

"There's only one set of balls I wanna play with Steven" They both laugh out loud, Brendan's arousal is digging into Ste's thigh so he ruts against it.

"We need to get off this table, someone will see us."

"I know the management, it's just me here, us here."

Ste lifts his head up "Honest?"

"Swear it."

"Right then, get it out. Always wanted to do it on a pool table"

"Get it out?! That's all ye want from me ain't it, now you've had a taste" Brendan scoffs, feels Ste's hands drift down and undo his belt and flies and then he couldn't care less. Ste fingers inside and drags out his length, pulls it thicker.

"You said I had to grovel obscenely." Ste speaks and shoves hard at Brendan so he's falling down on the pool table. There's a few balls left on it and they clatter together. Ste shuffles out of his trousers, boxers. "Good job I locked the door behind me"

"Ye planned all this?" Brendan finds a condom in his wallet, lets Ste roll it down his cock.

"I rode here from the airport, Simon said this is where ya was" Ste explains, waits for Brendan to loosen him up with his saliva. " _Oh fuck_...then I saw ya sat on your own. I wanted to surprise..." Ste falters his words as Brendan's fingers scissor him wider. "You. I noticed Johnny cash in the juke box and... _ohgodyeah_...put it on"

"Look at ye, so godamn beautiful." Brendan withdraws his fingers and lets Ste lower down on his cock. Watches as it disappears inch by inch into Ste. It was tight and the friction incredible. Both of them letting out moans, Ste sat fully seated and held his breath while Brendan throbbed inside his walls. Leaning down to steal lust driven kisses Ste gyrated his hips and rode Brendan while he lay out for him on the pool table. Thrusting up to meet Ste, they fucked slow, Ste flicking and grinding himself till his dick bucked with its thickness.

Brendan caught the little ooze of pre come from it, circled it's cream around the head leaving Ste purring. Ste's thighs burned heat while he moved, prostate tingling with the attention. Ste clawed his fingers over Brendan's chest, leaned down and pressed little kisses against his collar bone, nudged his nose against Brendan's dog tags and cross.

"I love you" Ste whispers. "I won't ever walk away again, I promise"

"I know. And I love ye too" Brendan griped Ste's thighs and pulled him full force onto his dick, ground them harder. Ste flicked his hips, rounded his pelvis felt the beginnings of his orgasm building. Brendan held his hips high and let Ste fuck himself into oblivion, till he was panting hard and sweat beaded against his head. Ste climaxes first, ribboning his come all over Brendan. Head thrown back Brendan thrusts up beneath him over and over again until Ste collapses on top of him. Brendan fills the condom and kisses Ste deeply.

"What a welcome that was, I was worried how you'd react to seeing me again" Ste glowed, the smell of sex surrounding them.

"I was happy to see ye" Brendan laughs. "What about your career as a pilot, I won't have ye throw it away for me"

"There's ways around it, there has to be a way. As long as we're together"

"I've taken some time off. I'm going back to Ireland and I want ye to come with me. Spend some time just us, I'll tell ye my secrets and my fears and I'll tell ye how I want to spend my life with ye. Come with me and tell me all of yours, we can work everything out, what do ye say?"

"I'll come with you. I'll follow you anywhere." Ste lifts off Brendan and gets himself decent. Brendan jumps down off the table as the juke box plays another song into the bar. Ste raises up his arms and holds tightly to Brendan slides his tongue between his lips and steals another kiss, swims in his eyes.

"Brendan?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever"

"Really?" Brendan raises his brows, watches Ste nod his head certain, has the cute little smirk he uses on his lips. Brendan knows he's got what he wanted. Ste back in his arms, he'll never let go again.

"Show me the way home"


End file.
